My Glassy Boy
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong mengejar pahlawannya hingga dia pindah sekolah. Berhasilkah mendapatkan hati pahlawannya yang bisa dibilang errr... nerd? Yunjae, School life, romance, friendship, little bit humor, Yaoi
1. Prolog

**My Glassy Boy**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Changmin (baru mereka yang ketawan)

Pairing : Belum saatnya

Genre : YAOI as always, School Life, Romance, Drama, Humor?

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

**~ PROLOG ~**

.

.

.

.

" KYYAAAA!"

" AWWWAAAASSS!"

**BYYUUUURRR**

**SRREEEETTTT**

**BBRRAAAAKKK**

Namja cantik itu mengedipkan matanya dengan imut. Dia mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi dia sedang berjalan keliling komplek perdagangan karena bosan menunggu eommanya didalam salon. Saat melihat toko hewan peliharaan disebrang sana dia berlari dengan senang.

Namun, seseroang yang sedang bekerja diatas gedung, tepatnya dari lantai sepuluh gedung itu berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir karena cat yang sedang diagunakan jatuh. Dan terjadilah kecelakaan itu.

Seseorang tengah memeluknya, ani aniya… Seseorang telah membantunya agar cat itu tidak mengenai tubuh putih mulusnya. Orang itu tengah memeluk erat dirinya dan namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong itu sungguh merasa tertolong.

" Kalian tidak apa – apa?" Tanya salah seorang karyawan gedung tersebut

**Sreett**

Namja itu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan Jaejoong sungguh terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sesosok namja tinggi berseragam rapi, kelewat rapi malah. Mata Jaejoong tidak bisa berpaling dari sepasang mata didepannya yang sungguh terlihat sangat tegas.

Namun sedang asyiknya Jaejoong mengamati namja yang sudah menolongnya itu berbalik dan mengangguk pada karyawan gedung itu.

" Gwa-gwaenchana ahjussi" Namja itu mengangguk

" Tapi seragammu?"

**DEG**

Jaejoong tersentak, bagian belakang seragam namja itu penuh dengan cairan berwana merah muda dan membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

" Gwaenchana…"

" Kau yakin?"

" Ne.."

Jaejoong tersenyum, malaikat penolongnya sungguh baik hati. Namja itu berbalik menghadap Jaejoong, membuat degup jantung Jaejoong menggila saat mata namja itu menatapnya tajam.

" Ng… Bisa kau bantu aku mencari kacamataku?"

" Eh?"

" Kacamataku"

" Oh ne!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya Jaejoong segera mencari benda yang dimaksud. Ah! Jaejoong menemukannya! Dia mengambil benda itu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya.

" Ini… Yakin milikmu?" Tanya Jaejoong karena merasa tak yakin kacamata itu milik namja yang baru saja menolongnya. Lihat saja model kuno kacamata itu dan tebalnya kaca pada benda itu

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyipitkan matanya berharap dapat melihat benda yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong.

" Ah ne"

Namja itu segera mengambil kacamata itu dan memakainya. Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya kaget. Namja yang tampan yang baru saja menolongnya terlihat sangat eeerr… cupu sekarang dengan kacamata kuda menempel pada wajahnya.

" Baiklah aku pergi" Ucapnya lalu membungkuk dan hendak pergi namun Jaejoong memegang tangannya

" Go-Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong setengah merona

" Ne.. Gwaenchana" Namja itu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana

**DEG**

**DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya. Debaran ini, dia sungguh menyukainya apalagi saat melihat namja itu tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Jaejoong menatap punggung namja itu. Jaejoong sungguh…

" Joongiiieeee…! Baby! Gwaenchana? OMO! Seragammu"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat melihat sang eomma disampingnya lengkap dengan roll rambut yang masih bertenger pada rambutnya yang hanya sebahu.

" Joongie! Baby! Kau tidak apa – apa kan? Apa yang sakit? Eomma akan menuntut perusahaan ini!" Kim Heechul, eomma Jaejoong sungguh kaget saat supirnya berlari mengatakan anaknya kecelakaan tak jauh dari salon dan dia berlari tanpa memperdulikan roll rambut yang masih ada dikepalanya

" Aniya eomma" Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum memandang jalan yang dilalui oleh penyelamatnya

" Jo-Joongie? Wae? Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kaleng cat itu mengenai kepalamu hingga tidak waras seperti ini?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendeathglare eommanya.

" Aniya! Ayo keperusahaan appa eomma!"

" Ng? Wae?" Mrs. Kim memiringkan kepalanya bingung pada kelakuan sang anak

.

.

.

**BRRAAAKKK**

" AAAPPPPAAAA!" Jaejoong berteriak saat membuka pintu ruangan appanya

" OMONA!" Kim Hangeng yang sedang menandatangi dokumen langsung kaget dan terlihat tinta pulpen itu malah mengotori dokumen pentingnya

" Appaaa~~~~" Rengek Jaejoong sembari menggoyangkan lengan appanya dengan manja

Mrs. Kim masuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Mr. Kim memandang bingung pada anak sulungnya itu. Jika merengek seperti itu pasti ada yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

**- Satu minggu kemudian -**

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Annyeong! Jaejoong disini! Sekarang aku sedang membaca profil pahlawan yang telah membantuku saat kejadian cat itu! Sudah berulang kali sih aku membacanya, namun entah mengapa aku selalu bersemangat tiap kali membacanya!

Seminggu lalu setelah kejadian itu aku langsung meminta eomma menuju perusahaan appa dan menyuruh sekretaris appa mencari tahu namja yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Dengan rengekkan juga jurus puppy eyesku appa luluh dan akhirnya setuju mencari tahu tentang penyelamatku.

Aku berbaring diatas karpet bulu dalam kamarku dan meletakkan chang – chang boneka gajah kesanganku disampingku.

" Nama Jung Yunho ada dikelas sebelas jurusan bisnis DongBang High School. Tinggal sendiri sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dia belum diketahui asal usulnya. Berasal dari panti asuhan st. Mary didaerah Gwangju dan berangkat menuju Seoul saat usianya 13 tahun untuk menerima beasiswa di DongBang School enam tahun penuh.

Karena penampilannya yang ketinggalan zaman dan terlihat nerd, dia sering dibully oleh teman – temannya. hanya ada satu orang yang akan membelanya, dia bernama Kim Junsu. Tetangga apartemennya yang sangat baik pada Yunho. Keluarga Junsu terbiasa dengan Yunho bahkan sering sarapan, makan malam bahkan berpiknik bersama Yunho.

Kegiatannya setiap hari selain sekolah adalah bekerja part time. Pagi, dia mengantar susu dan Koran. Sepulang sekolah dia menjadi kasir cafe Purple Line dan menjadi tutor untuk Kim Junsu. Aigoo…. Beruntung sekali dirimu Junsu sshi!

Selain itu dua bulan sekali dia akan mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat dia dirawat dan menghabiskan harinya disana bahkan kadang menginap"

Aku menggulingkan tubuhku dan memeluk chang – chang.

" See Changie ah… Dia sungguh mempesona dengan sikapnya! Hah… Joongie… Joongie terus saja memikirkannya! Bagaimana ini Changie ah!"

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

Sejak seminggu lalu memang Jaejoong selalu memikirkan namja bernama Yunho itu bahkan memimpikannya. Namun dia tidak sanggup bertemu dengan Yunho karena malu.

Jaejoong memikirkan sesuatu, dia ingin melindungi sang pahlawan namun pasti eommanya menolak. Dia memutar otaknya.

Dengan semangat saat makan malam tiba Jaejoong menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat lalu menatap eomma dan appanya.

" Kenapa Joongie menatap eomma dan appa seperti hmm? Ada lagi yang Joongie inginkan?" Tanya sang eomma yang memang paham gesture anak sulungnya

" Joongie…"

" Ne?" Mrs. Kim menatap Jaejoong

" Joongie… inginpindahkeDongBangSchool!" Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan cepat

" Mwo?!" Pekik Mr. dan Mrs. Kim kaget

"Wae?"

" Joongie ingin satu sekolah dengan Yunie eomma~~" Rengek Jaejoong

Mrs. Kim mengelus dadanya yang rata, kelakuan anaknya sungguh sangat diluar biasanya. Yunie? Sang eomma sudah biasa dengan panggilan akrab yang ditujukan Jaejoong untuk sang penyelamatnya. Aigo… sedangkan sang appa? Hanya terus memakan makan malamnya.

" Aniya… Tidak boleh"

" Wae?" Mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca sekarang

Mr. kim yang memang tidak kuat memadang mata berkaca – kaca anaknya hanya menatap makanannya dan membiarkan istrinya yang mengambil tindakan.

" Ya! DongBang itu sekolah biasa Joongie… Kau tidak akan terbiasa dengan sekolah berfasilitas standar seperti itu" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Eomma! Joongie bisa!" Ucap Jaejoong yakin

" Aniya! Anak manja sepertimu tidak akan kuat! Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, masuk ke kamar dan kerjakan PR-mu sana!" Usir Mrs. Kim

" Eomma jahat! Tidak sayang Joongie! Joongie kan hanya ingin dekat dengan Yunie! Huuwwaaa! Eomma jahat! Joongie akan mogok sekolah juga mogok makan! Huwwaaaaa!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari kearah kamarnya

Mrs. Kim mengurut kepalanya pusing, anak sulungnya itu memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya. Sama – sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Ini pasti jadi pertempuran panjang untuknya.

" Chullie ah… Biarkan saja eoh?"

Mrs. Kim menatap suaminya yang kini tengah menatapnya.

" Aniya! Kau tahu nanti dia kan merengek macam – macam lagi"

" Dia kan hanya ingin mendekati cinta pertamanya Chullie ah"

" Ck… Kita kan belum tahu bagaimana namja yang bernama Yunie itu!"

" Kita sudah tahu, bukankah setiap hari Joongie selalu membawa profil namja itu?"

" Hah… Tidak akan ada yang menjaganya nanti"

" Chullie ah…"

" Sudah jangan bahas lagi. Aigo.. kepalaku sungguh pusing. Kemana lagi saeng Joongie itu! Ingin meledak rasanya kepalaku"

.

.

Jaejoong membuktikan ucapannya, saat sang eomma hendak membangunkannya untuk sekolah pintu kamar itu terkunci. Jaejoong berkata dari balik pintu tidak akan sekolah dan tidak mau makan.

Eommanya yakin, saat kelaparan nanti pasti Jaejoong akan turun ke dapur jadi dia membiarkan saja Jaejoong dikamar. Namun, sampai malam Jaejoong tidak juga keluar dan hal itu membuat Mrs. Kim kalang kabut.

" Joongie buka nak…"

" Aniya… izinkan Joongie dulu"

" Joongie, mengertilah…"

" Andwe!"

" Ck! Ya sudah sana!" Mrs. Kim bukannya membujuk malah memarahi Jaejoong kemudian dia pergi dari sana

Sedangkan dibalik pintu itu, Jaejoong tengah memakan roti yang sudah disimpannya. Dia juga menyiapkan banyak sekali camilan untuknya. Hahahaha… tertipu kau Kim Heechul!

Esoknya Jaejoong belum juga keluar kamar. Orangtuanya berdiri didepan kamar itu dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk keluar.

" Joongie, ini sudah dua hari nak.. keluarlah! Kau bisa sakit"

" Ngg… aniyaahh eommah.. akuuh.. akan bertahan" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat lemah

" Omo! Yeobo otte? Suara Jaejoong terdengar lemah! Otte?"

" Kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan Chullie ya…"

" Tapi…" Mrs. Kim menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Biarkan dia mengejar namja itu eoh? Bukankah aku juga seperti itu dulu saat mengejarmu?"

" Tapi… Joongie berbeda denganmu, dia sama denganku" Ucap Heechul pelan

" Gwaenchana, kita akan mengawasinya ne?" Mr. kim meyakinkan istrinya

Akhirnya eomma dari Jaejoong itu mengangguk pada sang suami. Sang suami yang senang dengan keputusan istrinya mengecup bibir sang istri membuat Mrs. Kim membulatkan matanya dan memukul pelan lengan Mr. Kim.

" Joongie buka pintunya… Eomma.. Eomma mengizinkanmu nak"

" Jinjjaaahh?"

" Ne.. aigoo.. Suaramu terdengar aneh Joongie! Buka! Eomma tidak mau kau kenapa – napa"

Tak ada jawaban selanjutnya namun pintu perlahan terbuka. Didepannya berdirilah Jaejoong dengan menunduk menahan senyum sebenarnya namun dia terus melanjutkan aktingnya.

**BRUKK**

Tubuhnya jatuh dipelukan sang eomma.

" Joongie! Ottoke? Yeobo bantu aku!"

Sang suami segera menggendong Jaejoong dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur berwarna pink dengan corak hello kitty.

Mrs. Kim memperhatikan kamar anaknya yang seminggu ini berubah seperti tempat penguntit. Foto namja berkaca mata tebal ada dimana – mana dan kertas profil serta kegiatan namja itu berserakan dilantai. Mrs. Kim segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Joongie… jangan seperti ini, apa yang sakit eoh?"

" Aniya eomma" Lirih Jaejoong " Joongie ingin Yunnie.."

" Ne, eomma setuju, eomma mengizinkanmu"

" Jinjja?" Terlihat binar dari mata Jaejoong

" Ne.. tapi…" Ucap Mrs. Kim dia menunjukkan seringaiannya dan membuat Jaejoong bergedik

" Apa eomma?"

" Kau harus mengajak Changmin"

" MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong lagi!

Cho kembali membawa ff baru, Yunpa cupu kembali! Hahahahahah!

Hmm... tapi Yunpa disini cupu tapi nyebelin kalo di nerdy kan Yunpa cupu tapi polos, ckckckckc...

Semoga bisa menghibur ne?

Seperti yang Cho bilang di ff sebelah...

Dan! karena prolog udah Cho update, Cho izin 1 atau 2 minggu dari ffn ne? ada yang harus Cho kerjain. atau mungkin 3 minggu deng? Hahahaha... Mianhae ne? Tunggu Cho paling lama 4 minggu Cho balik dan Cho bakal update kilat... ^^

JJJaaaaaa! Jangan kangen sama Cho eoh? Tapi, kalo yang kangen sama Cho bisa kok ngobrol sama Cho di :

Twitter : **d_Zhoya**

Instagram : **oya_chomsah**

fb : PM ne?

Chuuuu~~


	2. Chapter 1

**My Glassy Boy**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Changmin (baru mereka yang ketawan)

Pairing : Belum saatnya

Genre : YAOI as always, School Life, Romance, Drama, Humor?

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

**.**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Eo-eomma tidak bercandakan?"

" Aniya... Itu syaratnya Joongie sayang..."

" Tapi eomma..."

" Hmm? Waeyo? Joongie ah, suaramu sudah tidak terdengar lemah lagi sekarang" Ucap sang eomma kemudian menyeringai

**Degh**

Jaejoong membatu, jangan sampai rencananya gagal.

" An-aniya eomma... Joongie sedang lemas" Ucap Jaejoong, suaranya kembali melemah

" Baiklah... Kau istirahat saja ne. Sebentar lagi dokter Jang akan datang untuk memeriksamu"

" Mwo?!" Jaejoong seketika duduk " Jo-joongie gwaenchana eomma"

" Ck... Sudah istirahat saja"

" Eom... Eomma... Joongie baik - baik saja, tidak usah diperiksa. Eomma tahu kan Joongie takut pada dokter" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian kembali berbaring

Mrs. Kim itu menghela nafas, dia sangat mengetahui anaknya yang sangat takut pada dokter, tapi dia juga ingin memeriksakan kesehatan anak sulungnya itu.

" Sudahlah yeobo, biarkan Joongie istirahat" Akhirnya Mr. Kim ikut campur membuat Jaejoong mendesah lega

" Hah... Baiklah. Eomma akan ke kamar dan kau ingat perjanjian kita baby" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" N-ne Eomma..." Lirih Jaejoong akhirnya

Mrs. Kim tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening sang anak dan beranjak berdiri. Namun...

**Sraaakk**

Mrs. Kim membatu, saat bangkit tadi tak sengaja kakinya terpeleset kebawah tempat tidur Jaejoong. Tangannya membuka selimut yang menutupi kolong tempat tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Dia menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan selimut dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Apa. Ini. Joongie?"

**Glek**

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia berharap akan baik - baik saja setelah ini, namun melihat aura hitam eommanya malam ini sepertinya akan panjang.

Mrs. Kim tadi mengangkat sebuah bungkus makanan kosong yang jelas Jaejoong tahu itu miliknya. Dia menyuruh adiknya membelikan makanan dan camilan untuknya dengan imbalan yang tidak main - main. Kupon makan sepuasnya!

" Kim Jaejoongie! Kau mau membuat marah eoh?!"

" Mi-mianhae eomma..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Kau membohongi eomma eoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya eomma padamu! Eomma batalkan perjanjian kita tadi!" Pekik Mrs. Kim

" Mwo?!" Jaejoong langsung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya

" Ne! Eomma **BA. TAL. KAN!**"

" ANDWEEEE! Eomma kejam!"

" Mwo?! Kau bahkan tega membohongi eommamu hanya demi namja tidak jelas itu?!" Pekik Mrs. Kim

Jaejoong tersentak, dia tidak terima Yunie-nya dibilang namja tidak jelas. Mr. Kim mencoba menenangkan sang istri karena dia melihat sang istri makin hilang kendali

" Dia punya nama eomma! Namanya **Jung Yunho**! Bukan namja tidak jelas!"

" Aigo... Kepalaku... Bahkan anakku membentakku" Mrs. Kim itu memegangi kepalanya dan tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh dibelakangnya

Jaejoong yang sadar dengan ucapannya segera membekap mulutnya dan perlahan dia memandang eommanya.

" Mianhae eomma... Joongie... Hiks... Joongie hanya ingin dekat dengan Yunie... Joongie merasa ingin selalu hiks... Dekat dengan Yunie. Apa perasaan Joongie salah?" Jaejoong terisak karena dia merasa sang eomma tidak mengerti dirinya

Mrs. Kim yang melihat anaknya mengeluarkan airmata sedikit terenyuh kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur menghadap ke arah Jaejoong.

" Joongie baby... Eomma hanya tidak ingin kau salah mengambil jalan baby" Mrs. Kim mengelus bahu Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mrs. Kim itu dengan mata berkaca - kacanya. Heechul memeluk Jaejoong erat.

" Joongie hiks... Ingin Yunie eomma" Ucap Jaejoong dalam sesenggukkannya, dia melirik ke appanya kemudian sedikit menarik bibirnya ke atas membuat sang appa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, anaknya sedang berakting ternyata

Heechul menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya membuat Jaejoong mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi sedih kembali kemudian Mrs. Kim menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

" Apa kau yakin Joongie?"

" Hiks... Ne"

" Hah... Ingin kesepakatan kita tadi ne?"

" Ne eomma?"

" Kesepakatan kita tadi"

" Jinjja eomma?"

" Ne baby"

" Gomawo eomma!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat sang eomma

Sangkin eratnya membuat Mrs. Kim itu terjatuh dan Jaejoong sekarang terlihat menindih sang eomma. Dia terus menggoyangkan pelukannya membuat Mrs. Kim terkekeh senang sedangkan Mr. Kim kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya.

.

.

.

" Minnie... Ne...?" Jaejoong memperlihatkan kitty eyes andalannya dihadapan sang adik, Changmin.

" Matamu tidak bisa mempengaruhiku hyung" Ucap Changmin, matanya terus menatap layar televisi sembari memakan keripik pisangnya

" Minnie ah... Jebbal..."

" Aniyo hyungie"

Jaejoong mendesah kesal, sudah tiga hari ini dia merayu sang adik untuk pindah namun belum juga membuahkan hasil. Ternyata adiknya sungguh lebih susah dirayu dibandingkan eommanya.

" Minnie ah... Joongie... Joongie akan buatkan Minnie bekal setiap hari!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Sudah biasa hyung" Jawab Changmin cuek

" Joongie juga akan traktir Minnie ditempat biasa Joongie makan es krim selama tiga bulan!" Rayu Jaejoong

" Hah... Aku bisa bayar sendiri untuk es krim hyung"

" Joongie... hmmm... Joongie... Ah! Joongie akan belikan lima lego limitted edition yang Minnie mau" Rayu Jaejoong kemudian menggoyangkan lengan Changmin yang sepertinya tidak terganggu

" Aniya..."

" Apa lagi yang Minnie inginkan dari Joongie eoh?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sudah mengeluarkan semuanya agar Changmin mau pindah bersamanya. Namun sepertinya masih kurang untuk Changmin. Apa lagi yang dia miliki?

" Minnie ah..." Lirih Jaejoong

Mendengar suara lirih Jaejoong, Changmin menoleh. Sangat jarang hyungnya mengeluarkan lirihan seperti itu. Jaejoong memang biasanya merengek, namun tidak seperti ini. Changmin menghela nafas.

" Apa kau yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu hyung?"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan memandang adiknya yang sepertinya sangat fokus pada tayangan televisi yang merupakan acara kesukaan mereka, Sponge Bob. Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian duduk menghadap ke arah televisi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tersebut.

" Nan molla Minnie"

" Lalu kenapa kau mengejarnya sampai harus pindah sekolah eoh?"

" Joongie... Joongie hanya merasa nyaman saat melihat senyumnya. Joongie tidak tahu apa nantinya Joongie akan bahagia atau tidak. Tapi, yang Joongie tahu Joongie ingin bersamanya Minnie. Otte?" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Changmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kokoh sang adik

Changmin menghela nafas, dia juga bingung kenapa hyungnya seperti cinta mati terhadap namja yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

" Hyung yakin eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti membuat Changmin menghela nafas kembali kemudian sebuah ide bersarang pada otaknya.

" Hmm.. Baiklah, aku mau tapi..."

" Jinjja?!" Jaejoong terduduk kembali kemudian menatap Changmin dengan senang " Tapi apa?"

" Hyung tahu bukan apa yang aku inginkan?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong memandangi Changmin yang tengah tersenyum aneh padanya. Jangan lupakan kedua alis Changmin yang naik turun.

**Glup**

Sudah sering sekali Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah sejak awal ff ini dibuat #plaakkk. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Changmin. Namun ini sangat sulit, apa dia mampu mengabulkannya?

" Otte hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan penuh seringaian

" Ap-apa tidak ada yang lain saja Min?"

" Aniya~~"

" Min..."

" Ya sudah... Hyung saja sana yang pindah"

" Mwo?! Eomma mana mengizinkan! Baiklah!"

" _Say it_ hyung"

" Ne! Kau boleh memanggilku Noona!" Ucap Jaejoong, namun sebelum Changmin mengeluarkan suaranya dia kembali berucap " Hanya satu bulan"

Changmin mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengerucutkannya. Sebulan? Halloooww... Kapan lagi dia bisa memanggil hyung cantiknya dengan noona? Itu yang diimpikannya. Changmin berpikiran memanggil hyungnya itu dengan noona dari pada hyung karena memang Jaejoong cantik dimatanya tapi dulu dia pernah memanggil Jaejoong dengan noona dan Jaejoong sangat kesal sehingga dia membuat Changmin babak belur. Hey, Jaejoong itu namja tampan (menurutnya).

Sejak saat dibuat babak belur oleh hyungnya dia tidak lagi memanggil Jaejoong dengan noona. Dan sekarang, dengan senang hati hyungnya memperbolehkannya memanggil noona dia tidak akan membiarkan momen ini berlalu dengan cepat.

" Waeyo Min?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Enam bulan"

" Mwo?! Aniya! Satu bulan setengah!"

" Aniya!"

" Dua bulan?"

" Aniya"

" Ck... Dua bulan setengah?"

" Aniyaaaa"

" Tigabulandansepuluhlegolimittededition!"

" Oke!"

**Plaakkk!**

Changmin menepuk keningnya kencang. Dia langsung saja menyetujui persyaratan terakhir hyungnya. Aigo...

" Hahahahahaa... Asal mendengar banyak lego kau setuju! Dasar!"

" Aish! Ya sudahlah! Hyung buatkan aku bekal, kupon makan es krim gratis selama sebulan, sepuluh lego limitted edition **DAN**! Panggilan noona selama tiga bulan"

Jaejoong memandang adiknya dengan kesal. Hah... Sepertinya uang tabungannya akan terkuras mulai besok.

" Otte hyung? Deal?" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya

" Ng..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan saat dia sedang bingung

' _Apa demi Yunie Joongie bisa? Itu jumlah yang banyak bukan? Hah... Apa yang kau katakan Joongie pabbo! Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya! Demi Yunie!'_

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dan menyambut uluran tangan Changmin.

" Deal!" Ucap Jaejoong pasti

Changmin menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya dan kemudian melanjutkan acaranya menonton Sponge Bob. Disampingnya Jaejoong hanya bisa mengelus dada datarnya.

Dari atas tangga terlihat dua namja berbeda usia dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin tersenyum.

" Tenang ne? Kita akan menjaganya" Ucap Mr. Kim mengelus pundak Mrs. Kim

" Hah... Ne... Sepertinya Joongie kita sudah mulai dewasa ne yeobo?" Ucap Mrs. Kim

Mr. Kim mengangguk dan memeluk istrinya dari samping. Semoga pilihan Jaejoong tidak salah.

.

.

.

Tanpa menyia - nyiakan waktu, tiga hari kemudian Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah mengumumkan kepindahannya. Di sekolahnya Jaejoong memang terkenal, dia merupakan kingka disekolahnya. Begitu juga Changmin, yang walaulun berbeda tiga tahun dengan hyungnya tapi dia sudah berada di kelas sepuluh sedangkan hyungnya duduk dikelas sebelas.

" Joongie... Kenapa kau harus pindah eoh?! Kau tidak menyayangi kami?" Tanya Hyun Joong

" Hehehee... Joongie sayang kalian tapi Joongie harus pindah"

" Waeyo? Apa lagi kau pindah ke sekolah Dong Bang yang biasa saja Joongie ah" Ucap Kibum

" Hehehehehe..."

" Apa alasanmu Joongie ah?" Kali ini suara itu berasal dari mulut Taeyang

" Tentu saja karena Joongie akan mengej..." Ucapnya terhenti, tidak ada yang boleh tahu dia mengejar Yunie-nya. Kingka yang dikejar - kejar malah mengejar namja " Te-tentu saja untuk membuat Joongie hidup sederhana. Hahahahaaha"

" Yakin kau bisa disana?" Tanya Dong Wook

" Tentu, Minnie akan membantu Joongie kok"

" Hah... kami akan merindukanmu Joongie"

Satu persatu para sabahat Jaejoong itu memeluk Jaejoong, terutama Hyun Joong yang memeluk Jaejoong lama karena dia menyukai namja cantik itu namun sudah berkali - kali ditolak oleh Jaejoong.

Dilain tempat terlihat dua evil... Ups... Dua namja yang umurnya berbeda satu tahun duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Mereka sedang memainkan psp masing - masing.

" Ingat Cwang! Jangan lupa janji kita eoh"

" Ne Kyunie... Kita akan tetap bertemu di game center seminggu sekali dan bertarung disana"

" Okay, dan jangan lupa jika melihat yang manis jangan lupakan aku"

" Aish! Ya! Kurangi sifat playboymu yang gagal itu!"

" Ck... Kau hanya iri Cwang! Dan, Ya! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku hyung pabbo! Aku setahun lebih tua darimu!"

" Dalam mimpimu!"

" Ck... Saeng kurang ajar!"

" Hahaha..." Changmin memaksakan tawanya mendengar ejekkan Kyuhyun, sang sahabat.

.

.

.

" Lalalalala... Gom sema-ri-ga, Han chi-be-yi-so... Appa gom, Eomma gom, ae-gi gom... Appa gommun tung-tung-hae ... Eomma gommun nal-shin-hae ... Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo... hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da"

Jaejoong bernyanyi riang sembari memasukkan buku barunya kedalam tas lucunya. Dia terus bersenandung tanpa menyadari sang adik sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya dan menatapnya cengo.

" Ng... Hyung..."

" Ne?" Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Changmin berdiri didepan kamarnya " Kenapa Minnie melihat hyung seperti itu? Hyung tahu hyung itu tampan dan menggemaskan jangan terpesona pada hyung eoh!" Lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri

Changmin bergedik ngeri tampan? Aigoo... Sepertinya hyungnya terlalu lama berkaca. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hyung sedang apa eoh?" Tanya Changmin

" Memasukkan buku pelajaran untuk besok" Jawab Jaejoong

" Hyung... Tasnya tidak salah?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong menatap tasnya kemudian menatap Changmin " Waeyo? Tas ini Joongie beli dengan eomma kemarin"

" Hyung... Kita kan mendapatkan tas yang sama. Disana tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan tas yang berbeda seperti sekolahan kita dulu"

" Eh? Jinjja?"

" Ne... Aku akan bawakan tasku. Tunggu sebentar"

Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong dan tak lama kembali membawa sebuah tas hitam dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong.

" Seperti ini hyung" Ucap Changmin menunjukkan tas sekolahnya

" Ah! Hyung kira tas itu tas kerja appa! Joongie taruh di gudang tadi pagi!" Pekik Jaejoong

Changmin menepuk keningnya, hyung pabbonya itu pasti mengira Dong Bang school itu bebas seperti Shinki school. Bahkan tadi Jaejoong sudah memasukkan buku pelajarannya pada tas berbentuk gajah berwarna pink dan biru itu.

" Ambil tasmu hyung"

" Ck... Ne... Hyung kira kita boleh menggunakan tas bebas! Padahal tas yang Joongie beli ini lucu lho! Lihaaattt... Belalainya tiga dimensi! Hyung bisa memeganginya!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membelai - belai belalai gajah di tas itu yang memang dibuat tiga dimensi sehingga bisa dipegang.

Changmin merasa seperti menghadapi anak dengan kebutuhan luar biasa. Lihat saja hyungnya yang masih mengelusi belalai dari tas berbentuk gajah itu. Aigo...

" Ya sudahlah hyung. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa tas yang dipakai seperti ini. Bersiaplah untuk senin nanti"

" Ne Minnie! Gomawo"

" Ne..."

Sejak Jaejoong mendapatkan izin pindah sekolah dia kembali ceria dan kembali mengganggu eomma juga appanya. Bahkan kemarin dia berbelanja bersama sang eomma dan Changmin.

.

.

.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi penuh kegugupan oleh Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya dia merasa gugup seperti ini, biasanya orang lainlah yang akan gugup jika bertemu dengannya.

" Baby waeyo? Kau tidak bersemangat"

" An-aniyo eomma"

Mrs. Kim memandang anaknya aneh kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Changmin. Changmin yang mengerti pandangan sang eomma meminum susunya dan langsung membuka mulutnya.

" Jae hyung hanya terlalu gugup untuk hari ini eomma... Eomma tidak lupakan dia akan bertemu dan satu sekolah dengan Yunie nya bahkan sekelas dengannya" Ucap Changmin

" Minnie!" Pekik Jaejoong kesal

Kemarin sorenya dia mengajak eomma dan Changminnya menari bersamanya sangking senangnya dan semalaman Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Dia bahkan berguling - guling tidak jelas diatas tempat tidurnya.

Hal itu bahkan membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Dan pagi ini kegugupannya makin bertambah saat appanya bilang bahwa dia akan sekelas dengan Yunho.

" Hmm... Waeyo Joongie? Kau yang meminta ini semua bukan? Kenapa sekarang malah gugup eoh?" Kali ini sang appa berbicara

" Appa~~ Joongie gugup"

" Gwaenchana baby... Santailah sedikit baby..." Tambah Mr. Kim

" Hah... Ne" Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mencoba menghabiskan susu rasa pisangnya

.

.

.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Setiap langkah Jaejoong dan Changmin diiringi pandangan keingintahuan setiap yang melihatnya. Jaejoong dan Changmin menjadi magnet kuat di tengah halaman sekolah itu. Di depannya sang appa sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sang pahlawan yang sudah berani - beraninya mengambil hatinya, namun dia tidak menemukan sang pahlawan.

Selesai dari ruang kepala sekolah yang ternyata kenal dengan appanya. Jaejoong dan Changmin dibawa menuju kelas yang berbeda, sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam jam pelajaran kedua bagi Jaejoong dan Changmun.

" Kau gugup?" Tanya sang guru

" Se-sedikit saenim"

" Santailah..."

" N-ne Park saenim"

Park saenim itu tersenyum manis. Jaejoong mengikuti Park saenim menuju sebuah kelas yang langsung terdiam begitu sang guru masuk bersama seseorang yang terbilang tampan dan cantik bersamaan.

" Nah, kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan kenalkan dirimu Jaejoong ah"

" Ne!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

Dia berdiri menghadap kearah teman - teman barunya dan mencoba menyisir pemandangannya dari kiri ke kanan daaaannn... **STOP**!

Matanya tertuju pada sosok namja berkacamata tebal yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Mata itu masih sama, sama tajamnya saat pertama kali melihatnya.

**Deg Deg Deg**

**Deg Deg Deg**

**Deg Deg Deg**

Jantungnya kembali berdebar diluar batas biasanya saat mata musang dan mata bulat itu bertemu. Membuat Jaejoong tiba - tiba membeku.

" Jae... Jaejoong ah"

" Eh! Ah... Mianhae! Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Joongie, ingat ne? Joongie! Hobby Joongie makan es krim, berbelanja dan memasak. Joongie juga suka sekali travelling ke mall, Joongie juga menyukai gajah dan Hello Kitty, Joongie ju..."

" Jaejoong ah.. Kau bisa membahas hobbymu setelah pelajaran selesai ne?" Potong Park saenim

" Eh? Mianhae saenim! Joongie terlalu senang!" Ucap jaejoong tersenyum riang

Dia kembali menatap kedepan dan sesekali melirik kearah Yunho yang terlihat seperti memperhatikannya dengan serius. Jaejoong makin bersemu.

' Apa... Apa mungkin Yunie mengingat Joongie eoh sampai melihat Joongie seperti itu?! Atau karena Joongie sangat tampan sampai Yunie seperti itu'

" Nah Jaejoong kau dapat duduk disamping Yunho. Jung Yunho!"

" Ne?" Ucap namja itu kemudian m engangkat tangannya dengan mata terus menatap kedepan kelas

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong terpompa lebih cepat, selain sang guru menyuruh Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho. Jantung Jaejoong berpacu cepat saat Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya.

Perlahan Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangku samping Yunho. Yunho duduk disamping jendela dan Jaejoong duduk disampingnya.

" An-annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tidak gugup dan menghadapkan dirinya kearah Yunho, jantungnya terus saja berdetak dengan cepat tidak karuan rasanya belum lagi keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya terus menerus saat padahal baru beberapa detik disamping Yunie-nya

Yunho menoleh sebentar kemudian menatap kedepan kelasnya kembali.

" Ne, kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu tadi. Aku Jung Yunho. Ah... Syukurlah kau sudah tidak berdiri didepan. Dari tadi kau menghalangi papan tulis" Ucap Yunho datar dan matanya tetap menatap papan tulis

" E-eh?" Jaejoong perlahan menoleh kearah papan tulis dan langsung menganga

Ternyata dari tadi Yunho tidak memperhatikannya melainkan sedang mencatat beberapa catatan yang sudah tertulis di papan tulis.

' Dia _benar Yunieku kan?'_

_Aigo~~~_

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Hehehehe... Cho kembali! Hah... setelah kemaren nonton Dragon 2, Cho semangat buat ngetik dan mengabaikan tugas kantor Cho! Hahaha!

Cho udh updatekan chap 1 na ne? ^^

Yaa... buat yang minta Yunpa cupu sudah Cho kabulkan, ini ff ke dua Cho bertemakan Yunpa cupu ne? Hehehehe... Disini bang Mimin na Cho jadi adeknya si Jaemma ne! ^^

**Special Thanks :**

**star-light, vampireyunjae, ciachunyoo (yeheettt.. ne, Cho buatin Yunpa cupu eoh!), akiramia44, Narita Putri (cb pake xl, ffn na ga d blok. Klo di bb pake opera mini bisa kok! Hahahay ^^), nidayjshero, Kuminosuki, Gues Ika sianturi, joongmax, vianashim, Cichangmin (naik rate? Hmmm...), 7D (neee... ^^), leeChunnie, thinse, ditstysandra, De, Rly. C. JaeKyu, DasyatNyaff, jaena, ryeoji, littlecupcake noona (ne eonn, bang mimin jadi adeknya si Jaemma disini^^), onkey shipper04, niixz. valerie. 5, Boo Bear Love Chwang (sabaaarrr^^), Ineedtohateyou, snow. drop. 1272, diahmiftachulningtyas, MPREG Lovers, Dhea Kim, Hacker, fitri, miele. ayu, SinushYJS, Yuan Lian, Guest, adityaaja, Vic89, para SiDer.**

.

Siap buat chap selanjutnya?

Hahahhaha... Chuuu~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**My Glassy Boy**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Changmin (baru mereka yang ketawan)

Pairing : Belum saatnya

Genre : YAOI as always, School Life, Romance, Drama, Humor?

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Jantung Jaejoong terpompa lebih cepat, selain sang guru menyuruh Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho. Jantung Jaejoong berpacu cepat saat Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya.

Perlahan Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangku samping Yunho. Yunho duduk disamping jendela dan Jaejoong duduk disampingnya.

" An-annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tidak gugup dan menghadapkan dirinya kearah Yunho, jantungnya terus saja berdetak dengan cepat tidak karuan rasanya belum lagi keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya terus menerus saat padahal baru beberapa detik disamping Yunie-nya

Yunho menoleh sebentar kemudian menatap kedepan kelasnya kembali.

" Ne, kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu tadi. Aku Jung Yunho. Ah... Syukurlah kau sudah tidak berdiri didepan. Dari tadi kau menghalangi papan tulis" Ucap Yunho datar dan matanya tetap menatap papan tulis

" E-eh?" Jaejoong perlahan menoleh kearah papan tulis dan langsung menganga

Ternyata dari tadi Yunho tidak memperhatikannya melainkan sedang mencatat beberapa catatan yang sudah tertulis di papan tulis.

' Dia _benar Yunieku kan?'_

_Aigo~~~_

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

**Trrriiiinngggg**

Bel itu berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat datang. Semua siswa dikelas itu menghampiri satu meja, meja si anak baru... Jaejoong. Dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong berkenalan dengan mereka. Dan satu namja imut yang membuat Jaejoong cepat akrab karena memang mereka sejenis, sama - sama uke.

" Jaejoong ah..." Panggil salah satu dari mereka

" Aa... Aa..." Ucap Jaejoong, dia menaikkan jari telunjuknya dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri " Panggil Joongie... Bukan Jaejoong! Arra"Lanjutnya dengan mata besarnya

" Arra... "

" Sungminnie..." Panggil Jaejoong pada namja imut didepannya

" Ne Joongie? Aigo... Manis sekali nama kita?"

" Ne~~~ Hehehehe... Bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi ke toko eskrim? Apa kau tau tempat makan es krim yang enak? Joongie suka sekali eskrim!"

" Ah! Ne! Aku tahu! Tempat kerja Yunho menjual eskrim yang enak. Benarkan Yun?"

**Deg**

Seketika Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho berharap mendapat jawaban dari Yunho. Yunho sendiri sedang serius membaca buku didepannya.

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya namun matanya tetap fokus pada bukunya

" Ap-apa kau bekerja disana siang ini?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup dan wajahnya sedikit merona

Dia meruntuki kegugupannya jika bicara dengan Yunho. Ugghhh... Memalukan!Yunho menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah.

" Ne"

" O-oh... Ap..."

" HYYUUUUUNNGGG~~~~"

Tersengar suara memekakkan telinga. Membuat Jaejoong tersentaknkaget karena omongannya juga terpotong. Sedangkan yang lain tampaknya sudah biasa mendengar suara cempreng itu. Jaejoong langsung mengetahui bahwa namja gempal bersuara nyaring itu bernama Junsu, tetangga Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menoleh kearah Yunho, dia melihat Yunho menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya.

" Ya! Tiang listrik! Kenapa mengikutiku eoh?!"

" Siapa yang mengikutimu?! Aku kemari untuk menjemput noonaku!"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia kenal sekali dengan suara ini.

" Mana noonamu? Kau anak baru bukan? Noonamu anak baru juga?"

" Ck... Bebek kepo!" Changmin, namja tiang listrik itu tidak memperdulikan Junsu " Noonnaa~~"

Changmin mendekat ke arah meja Jaejoong disertai tatapan aneh. Noona?

" Ng... Mian... Dongsaengku senang sekali memanggilku dengan noona" Ucap Jaejoong setengah malu, apa lagi Changmin benar - benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan orang yang disukainya

Tak lama terdengar suara tawa, semua yang mendengar panggilan Changmin pada Jaejoong.

" Kajja kita makan Joongie noona..." Rengek Changmin

" Noona? Kau yeoja?"

Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya kebelakang Changmin, dibelakangnya berdiri dengan wajah imutnya namja bernama Junsu.

" Ng... Changmin... Memang suka memanggilku noona. Tapi aku namja! Namja tulen!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah menggemaskannya

" Whoooaaa... Kau namja? Tapi kau sungguh Yeoppodaaa!"

Junsu segera menyelusup dan berhasil menyingkirkan Changmin dari depan Jaejoong kemudian dia menaruh dua kotak makan dimeja Jaejoong dan dia memegangi pipi Jaejoong, mencubitnya.

" Aww.. Aapppoohh..." Rintih Jaejoong

Teman - teman yang melihatnya tersenyum lucu menyaksikan Junsu, si namja periang itu mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

" Ya! Bebek! Awas, jangan ganggu noonaku! Aku akan makan bersamanya!" Ucap Changmin melepaskan tangan Junsu dari pipi Jaejoong

Jaejoong segera mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka sifat Junsu akan seperti ini.

" Annyeong! Kim Junsu imnida! Bangapta!" Ucap Junsu dengan semangat

" Annyeong Kim Jaejoong imnida tapiiiii panggil saja Joongie ne?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum imut

" Neee!"

" Kajja noona, aku lapar"

" Ne Minnie" Jaejoong tersenyum manis kemudian mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya

" Ah! Aku ikut! Aku juga akan makan dengan Yunho hyung! Kita makan dibelakang sekolah saja!" Ucap Junsu dengan semangat

**Blush**

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan panas pada wajahnya. Makan bersama Yunho? Aigo...

" Ne! Kajja!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

Akhirnya Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yunho dan Sungmin berjalan menuju belakang sekolahnya. Dan dalam perjalanannya, Jaejoong dan Changmin menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat saja, Jaejoong menampilkan senyum manisnya dalam setiap langkahnya.

Membuat para yeoja dan seme terpesona bahkan mimisan melihatnya. Tingkat keimutannya sungguh tingkat dewa. Namun, Jaejoong juga cemberut karena Yunho terlihat fokus dengan cerita Junsu. Mereka berdua jalan didepan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri entah kenapa merona saat melihat ke arah Changmin.

Mereka sampai dibelakang sekolah dan duduk diatas rerumputan. Jaejoong menyukai taman belakang sekolah ini, karena angin bertiup sepoi - sepoi. Setelah duduk Jaejoonh mengeluarkan jepit berbentuk gajahnya dan menjepit rambutnya ke atas.

" Whooaaa, Joongie hyung kyopta!" Pekik Junsu membuat Changmin dan Yunho yang duduk disampingnya menutup telinganya

" Jinjja?! Kau mau?" Tanya Jaejoong mengeluarkan satu lagi jepit rambutnya dan memberikannya pada Junsu

" Joongie! Aku juga mau...!" Ucap Sungmin tak mau kalah

" Ah! Aku punya satu lagi, ini!" Ucap Jaejoong merogoh kantongnya dan memberika Sungmin jepit rambut gajahnya

" Gomawo Jaejoongieee..." Pekik Junsu dan Sungmin girangp

Changmin yang melihat atraksi ketiganya memutar bola matanya jengah kemudian matanya beralih pada namja berkaca mata yang sedang asyik memakan bekalnya.

' _Dia Yunho? Cupu begitu? Dimana matamu hyung? Aigo... Bahkan boneka chang - changmu lebih tampan_' Batin Changmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya kemudia membuka bekal didepannya

" Whooaaa... Tempura, ayam goreng! Gomawo noona!" Ucap Changmin saat melihat bekal empat tingkatnya

" Aku kira itu untuk kalian berdua?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah innocent

" Aniya, Changminnie kalau makan bisa habis tiga sampai empat piring kalau makan siang!" Jelas Jaejoong

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Kebetulan dia duduk disamping Changmin, sedikit bergedik ngeri juga melihat Changmin makan sebanyak itu. Namun dia menyukai ekspresi Changmin yang sedang makan.

Changmin yang menyadari pandangan Yunho segera menoleh, dia mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan mata musang yang tertutupi oleh kaca mata besar nan tebal itu.

" Wae? Kau mau? Aku tidak akan memberikannya!" Ucap Changmin kemudian memakan tempuranya sekali makan

" An-aniya" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasakan sesuatu saat berinteraksi dengan Changmin, namun tidak mengerti apa itu

Jaejoong yang melihat interaksi Yunho dan Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

_' Yunie... Tadi bersikap dingin padaku. Kenapa dengan Minnie...'_

" Hyung? Waeyo?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara. Junsu baru saja memanggilnya " Wae?"

" Kau kenapa? Kenapa melihat Yunho hyung seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu

" Ah... Aniya, ng..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menimbang - nimbang apakah dia bisa bertanya hal itu pada Yunho

" Katakan saja hyung!" Ucap Junsu

" Ng... Kenapa Yunho tadi terkesan dingin dikelas?" Ucap jaejoong pelan

" Ohh! Ku kira ada apa! Aku jelaskan sesuatu ne hyung" Ucap Junsu " Yunho hyung ituuu... Memang seperti itu jika sedang belajar, dia akan galak! Tapi kalau diluar itu semua, dia cupu kok!" Ucap Junsu tersenyum lebar

" Suie!" Yunho mencubit lengan Junsu

" Ish! Aku menceritakannya agar orang lain tidak salah paham hyung!" Bela Junsu

Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu dan Yunho, sedikit iri melihat keduanya memang. Namun Jaejoong berjanji bahwa dia akan dekat juga dengan Yunho.

" Jadi... Jadi Yunie tidak benci Joongie bukan?"

Saat Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, semua menoleh padanya dan memandangnya cengo. Jaejoong sendiri merasakan wajahnya merona, entah kenapa mulutnya tadi berkata seperti itu terlebih mengatakan nama panggilan sayangnya untuk Yunho. Kurang ajar sekali mulutnya ini!

" E-eh?" Yunho mencoba menatap Jaejoong

" Yunie?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya memandang Jaejoong

" Eh?"

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengubur dirinya sekarang juga, dia sungguh malu.. Aigo...

" N-ne... Jo-joongie memanggil Yunho dengan Yunie... Joongie, Sungminnie, Suie, Changminnie..." Ucap Jaejoong dan tangannya menunjuk satu - satu teman barunya

" Hahahaha... Imuuutt! Aku juga akan memanggil Yunho hyung dengan Yunie" Ucap junsu segera

" Aku juga" Kali ini Sungmin berbicara

" ANDWE!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan cepat

" Wae?"

" Eh... Itu... Itu karena Joongie yang menciptakan! Kalian cari saja nama panggilan yang lain! Kalian tidak boleh memanggil Yunho dengan Yunie! Hanya Joongie yang boleh! Ingat ne? Hanya Joongie"

" Eeii... Memangnya Yunho hyung mengizinkanmu?"

**Deg**

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan mendeath glare sang adik. Dia kemudian menatap yunho yang sedang fokus pada makanannya dan mencoba tidak menggubris tiga makhluk berisik dihadapannya.

" Yun... Jo-joongie boleh memanggil Yunho dengan Yunie kan? Dan hanya Joongie ya-yang boleh memanggil Yunie seperti itu" Tanya Jaejoong harap - harap cemas

" Eh?" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak luar biasa saat mata musang itu menatapnya " Ter-terserah saja" Ucapnya kemudian menunduk kembali

" Yaaayyy! Dengar ituuu... Hanya Joongie yang boleh..."

" Ish..."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hyungnya yang terlihat senang namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Membuat dua orang yang melihatnya entah kenapa merona.

Jaejoong menyelesaikan makannya dengan ceria hari siang ini, belum lagi tadi dia menyuapi Yunho dengan masakannya dan masakannya dibilang enak oleh Yunho. Yah... Sebenarnya Yunho terpaksa saja menerima suapan Jaejoong namun dia benar memuji masakan Jaejoong yang memang enak di mulutnya.

Dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu memang benar, Yunho akan berubah menjadi dingin saat belajar. Jaejoong sendiri sedikit ngeri dengan sifat Yunho yang dingin saat dikelas.

.

.

.

" Kau langsung pulang Joongie?" Tanya Sungmin, dia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong

" Ng..." Jaejoong melirik ke arah kririnya dimana Yunho sedang membereskan bukunya, sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Yunho untuk pulang bersamanya " Ne..."

" Ya sudah! Aku duluan yaa!" Ucap Sungmin semangat dan berdiri

" Kau tidak mau makan es krim?"

" Lain kali saja ne? Byee~~~"

Namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya tersandung tapi dia tidak jatuh ke lantai melainkan jatuh dipelukan Changmin yang saat itu akan menjemput noona ehem! Hyungnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera mendekati Sungmin yang ada dipelukan Changmin.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin kemudian tersenyum lembut

**Blush**

" Ah... Ne, gwaenchana" Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Changmin dan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong dalam kebingungan.

" Hyuuuunnggg~~ kajja!" Pekik Junsu mendekati Yunho dan menggandengnya

" Ne..." Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan acara lovey dovey didepannya. Namun...

**Criiinngggg!**

Tiba - tiba muncul sebuah lampu di atas kepalanya. Dengan segera dia menyeruduk dan menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara Junsu dan Yunho menimbulkan keterkejutan dari Yunho dan Junsu.

" Hyung? Waeyo?" Tanya Junsu bingung

" Ng... Joongie ikut ke tempat kalian kerja ne?" Bujuk Jaejoong dengan mata puppy eyesnya

" E-eh?" Junsu tidak berkutik melihat Jaejoong yang menggemaskan di depannya

" Joongie... Ng... Joongie lapar! Ah ya! Lapar!"

" Ya sudah, kita akan naik bus" Ucap Junsu

" Aniya! Naik mobil Joongie saja! Kajja kajja!" Ucap Jaejoong semangat dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Junsu dan Yunho menuju mobil jemputannya

Changmin yang melihat kelakuan sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, namun dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan tipe ideal dari sang hyung. Bukannya tidak menghargai dan pemberian Tuhan atau menghina Yunho, hanya saja apa masih ada namja berpenampilan cupu kuper seperti itu? Aigo...

Dan sepanjang jalan mereka berempat menjadi pusat pengelihatan siswa siswi Dong Bang School, bukan berempat sih... Maksudnya berdua, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Lihat cara mereka memandang kagum Jaejoong dan Changmin, mereka juga iri dengan Yunho dan Junsu yang bisa akrab dengan Jaejoong walaupun Yunho hanya menunduk dan mengikuti kemana Jaejoong membawanya.

" Jja... Suie masuk dulu lalu Joongie baru Yunie" Ucap jaejoong tersenyum riang

" Aku dimana eoh?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang cokelat yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

" Minnie didepan saja ne?"

" Aish... Ne ne..." Ucap Changmin kesal namun kemudian masuk di bangku penumpang yang ada didepan

" Whoaaa... Mobil Joongie hyung daebakk!" Ucap Junsu kagum, baru kali ini dia melihat mobil mewah seperti ini. Belum lagi dia akan menaikinya

" Biasa saja kok, Minnie juga punya mobil seperti ini hanya saja beda warna"

" Mwo?! Jinjja?"

" Ne... Sudah, Suie masuk"

" Ah ne" Ucap Junsu kemudian masuk setelah Jaejoong melepaskan gandengannya pada Junsu

" Ng... Jae ah"

" Ng?" Jaejoong menoleh mendapati Yunho memandanginya " Yunie ah! Yunie harus memanggilku Joongie! Arraseo?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Eh? Ne..."

" Jja kita masuk"

Saat Jaejoong akan beranjak dari sana dia merasa tangannya tidak bergerak leluasa. Dia menoleh ke arah tangannya.

**Blush**

Jaejoong merona ketika melihat tangannya bergandengan dengan Yunho. Aigoo...

" Ng... Mian.. Hehehe..." Jaejoong melepaskan gandengannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan diikuti dengan Yunho

Kenapa dia ingin berada ditengah antara Yunho dan Junsu? Ya... Tentu saja untuk menjauhkan Junsu dari Yunho dan jaejoong akan mencoba akrab dengan Yunhonya!

" Ng.. Kalian sudah lama bekerja disana?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mobilnya jalan menuju tempat kerja Yunho dan Junsu

" Aku sudah hampir dua tahun hyung. Eomma menyuruhku untuk mandiri seperti Yunho hyung"

" Ah? Jinjja? Yunie sendiri sejak kapan bekerja seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah Yunho

**Deg**

**Deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

**deg deg deg deg**

Jantungnya berdebar kembali saat melihat Yunho yang duduk disebelahnya membaca buku. Jaejoong terpaku memandangi wajah Yunho terutama mata musang milik Yunho yang sangat tajam itu. Membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong sedikit meremang meilhatnya karena...

_' Yunie seksi..._' Batin Jaejoong

**Srettt**

Yunho yang merasa dipandangi menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Wae?"

" An-aniya" Jaejoong membenarkan duduknya dan merunduk

Changmin yang melihatnya dari kaca spion terkekeh pelan apalagi saat melihat hyungnya yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

" Yunho hyung!" Panggil changmin

" Ne?"

" Joongie noona tadi bertanya... Kau sejak kapan bekerja seperti itu"

" Eh?" Yunho menolehkan wajahnya " Jinjja?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendoangak dan membuat mata mereka bertubrukan.

" Ng... Ne Yunie"

" Aku... Aku sudah bekerja sepulang sekolah sejak masuk sekolah menengah pertama"

" Jinjja?" Kali ini Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan berkaca - kaca

Sekolah menengah pertama? Jaejoong ingat saat masa itu dia terus merengek pada orangtuanya untuk dibelikan sesuatu sedangkan Yunho? Sejak dini sudah mencari uang untuknya.

**Greepp**

Tangan Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho. Yunho yang ditatap seperti itu jadi bingung sendiri.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho bingung, dia juga mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong padanya namun genggaman itu terlalu erat sehingga membuat Yunho sulit melepaskannya

" Apa hidup Yunie susah sekali? Apa Yunie hidup dengan baik selama ini? Apa Yunoe baik - baik saja eoh?"

" Mak-maksudmu? Aku selama ini baik - baik saja kok"

" Yunieee..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Kyyaaaaaa~~~~ Kau benar - benar berhati lembut Joongie hyung! Ya ampuunn!" Tiba - tiba suara nyaring itu mengganggu acara romantis kedua tokoh utama kita

" E-eh?"

**Srreettt**

Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yunho kemudian Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan mengutuk tangan - tangannya yang selalu bereaksi berlebihan saat didekat Yunho.

" Bebek pengganggu" Ucap Changmin pelan namun masih bisa didengar

" Mwo?! Aku mengganggu apa eoh?!" Pekik Junsu sebal

Dari awal Changmin masuk ke kelasnya, hanya keisengan yang diberikan Changmin untuknya. Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya dia memanggil Junsu dengan bebek, pantat semok, dolphin dan panggilan lain yang membuat telinganya panas. Memang salah jika dia memiliki bokong bebek dan suara lumba - lumba? #plaaakkk salah... Memang salah jima dia memiliki bokong seksi dan suara emas?

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai didepan sebuah kafe yang jaejoong tahu. Tahu? Ya... Dia juga mencari informasi dimana Yunho berkerja sambilan.

" Minnie, kau ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sebenarnya mau, tapi aku ada janji dengan Kyunie. Nanti aku menyusul saja noona"

" Eoh? Baiklah. Kajja, kita turun"

Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu segera turun dari mobil yang dibawa oleh supir Jaejoong. Yunho dan Junsu memasuki area pegawai dan Jaejoong duduk disalah satu bangku disana dan memesan beberapa cake dan coklat dingin.

Jaejoong memperhatikan keluar jendela. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya namun dia sangat senang dengan semua ini apalagi dia bisa dekat dengan Yunho (menurutnya). Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kafe.

Kafe ini terbilang sederhana namun ramai dan Jaejoong akui makanan disini sangat murah untuknya. Kapan - kapan dia akan mengajak Changmin ke sini saja saat meneraktirnya!

" Hyung, pesananmu!"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Junsu berdiri disampingnya lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya yang membuatnya terligat imut.

" Whooooaa Suie imuutt!" Pekik Jaejoong senang

" Jinjja?" Junsu membulatkan matanya,entah kenapa dia menyukai Jaejoong

" Yunie eodie?"

" Tuh, jaga kasir" Junsu menunjuk Yunho yang ada dibelakang meja kasir, Jaejoong pun langsung mengikuti arah tunjukkan Junsu dan...

**Deg deg deg deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg deg deg deg**

Jantung Jaejoong seperti terkena serangan jantung, disana dibelakang meja kasir seorang namja bermata musang sudah duduk manis. Dia hanya perpakaian sederhana kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan apron hitam didepannya dan sesekali dia membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya.

Jaejoong memandangnya bagai melihat model internasional padahal jika orang lain yang melihat Yunho seperti kutu buku pada umumnya bahkan terlihat sangat '_nerd'_ dan _'freak'_. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting Jaejoong mengakui keseksian seorang Jung Yunho si_ nerd._

" Hyuung… Hyungg…" Panggil Junsu menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Jaejoong

Bahkan Junsu melihat mulut menganga Jaejoong mengeluarkan air liurnya. Junsu sendiri bingung kenapa Jaejoong bisa seperti ini.

" HYUUNNGG!"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat suara pekikkan lumba – lumba terdengar digendang telinganya. Dia langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

" Ya! Suie waeyo?!"

" Eii, aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali hyung! Apa yang kau lihat eoh?" Junsu menoleh mencari sesuatu yang dilihat Jaejoong

Dibelakangnya hanya ada beberapa pegawai part time yang dia kenal, Song Joongki, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yunho yang ada dikasir.

" Kau menyukai salah satu pegawai sini?"

" Eoh?!" Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan wajah merah padam " Jo-joongie tidak menyukai Yunie kok!"

" E-eh…?"

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu dan mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Junsu mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong barusan.

" Hyung… Ka-"

" Suie, waeyo?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri dibelakang Junsu. Junsu mencoba tersenyum kikuk.

" Gwaenchana hyung"

" Kau membuat para pelanggan kaget tadi" Jelas Yunho

" Mianhae hyung" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Ne, kau sudah selesai mengantar makanannya?"

" Su-sudah hyung"

" Cepat kembali ke belakang kalau sudah"

" Ne" Junsu mengangguk pasrah

Yumho kemudian meninggalkan Junsu dan Jaejoong karena ada pelanggan yang akan membayar. Kemudian dengan cepat Junsu duduk didepan Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

" Kau menyukai Yunho hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Eoh? It-itu…"

" Arraseo… Tidak mungkin! Yunho hyung itu cupu, ketinggalan zaman, aneh dan tidak tampan makanya tidak ada yang menyukainya" Ucap Junsu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya

" Ya! Yunie itu tampan dan seksi kok! Joongie menyukainya!"

**PLAAKKK**

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya dengan keras. Dia langsung mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Yunho didepan Junsu. Pabbo Joongie… Melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah membuat Junsu melebarkan senyumnya. Akhirnya… Ada juga yang menyukai hyung cupunya itu!

" Su-suie ya…."

" Hmmm?"

" Jangan bilang Yunie ne?" Pinta Jaejoong dengan kitty eyes andalannya membuat Junsu benar – benar merasa gemas dengan namja cantik di depannya

" Arra… Kau bisa percaya padaku"

" Hah…" Jaejoong menghela nafas lega " Gomawoyoooo Suie…"

" Ne"

Junsu tersenyum lembut dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis milik Jaejoong.

" Ya! Junsu, bantu aku!" Teriak seseorang membuat Junsu menoleh

" Arraseo eunhyuk ah! Aku datang" Ucap Junsu kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong " Aku kerja dulu hyung, kau hutang penjelasan

padaku hyung" Lanjut Junsu kemudian tersenyum

" Ne" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

Padahal dia ingin rahasia ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya, Changmin juga sekretaris Mr. Kim yang sudah susah payah menguntit Yunho. Hah…

" Ya sudahlah… Mungkin Suie bisa mebantu agar Joongie bisa mendapatkan Yunie dengan cepat"

**BLUSH**

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah dan Jaejoong menepuki kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Omo omo! Apa yang Joongie katakana eoh? Mendapatkan? Kyaaa~~~~" Ucapnya heboh sendiri, dia juga menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri (lama – lama Jaemma kayak anak SLB)

Ck… Dia malah heboh sendiri… Aigoo…

Yah… Sepertinya hari ini Jaejoong habiskan dengan memandangi Yunho sepuasnya di kafe ini. Dari pojok kafe Junsu hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat Jaejoong yang berblushing sembari memandangi Yunho yang sedang serius menjaga kasir dan ah.. Jangan lupakan mulut Jaejoong yang terkadang menganga dan meneteskan air liur saat melihat Yunho yang sedang menghitung uang yang diberikan dari pelanggan. Jaejoong meleleh sempura juga saat melihat Yunho tersenyum kecil pada pelanggannya.

**KLING**

Pintu kafe itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang belum terlalu tua. Dia masuk dan duduk ditempat biasanya. Junsu tersenyum melihat tamu langganannya dan menghampirinya.

" Selamat siang, Anda mau pesan apa… Park saenim?" Tanya Junsu kemudian menampilkan senyum sepuluh jarinya

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Saauuurrr... Saauuurr..

Hahahay telat ne? Tadi mau update abis saur, eeehhh~~~ Ketiduran! hahahaha... Mianhae?

Cho update kan Glassy boy na ^^ setelah dua minggu ga update. hehehehe...

Hmmm.. Otte? klo typos maapin nyee^^

dan jangan salah paham sama Yunpa disini... :p

Chap depan kita liat apa yang dilakuin Jaemma buat Yunpa, semoga sifatnya dia makin nista eoh?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**MaxMin, dims, Naoi Sora, cichangmin, shanzec, niixz. valerie. 5, YuyaLoveSungmin, cminsa, Ineedtohateyou, MPREG Lovers, Rly. C. JaeKyu, Boo Bear Love Chwang, farla 23, Narita Putri, snow. drop. 1272, littlecupcake noona, Dennis Park, ciachunyoo, kimRyan2124, Ai Rin Lee, thinse, ditstysandra, Yunjae heart, akiramia44, jj, vampireyunjae, azahra88, kuminosuki, leeChunnie, Vic89, joongmax, nidayjshero, noona, para Guest, para SiDer, para follower dan favoriter - apa ini? Hahahahay...**

.

See u next chap ne?

Chuuu~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**My Glassy Boy**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Changmin (baru mereka yang ketawan)

Pairing : Belum saatnya

Genre : YAOI as always, School Life, Romance, Drama, Humor?

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

**.**

" Arraseo… Tidak mungkin! Yunho hyung itu cupu, ketinggalan zaman, aneh dan tidak tampan makanya tidak ada yang menyukainya" Ucap Junsu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya

" Ya! Yunie itu tampan dan seksi kok! Joongie menyukainya!"

**PLAAKKK**

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya dengan keras. Dia langsung mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Yunho didepan Junsu. Pabbo Joongie… Melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah membuat Junsu melebarkan senyumnya. Akhirnya… Ada juga yang menyukai hyung cupunya itu!

" Su-suie ya…."

" Hmmm?"

" Jangan bilang Yunie ne?" Pinta Jaejoong dengan kitty eyes andalannya membuat Junsu benar – benar merasa gemas dengan namja cantik di depannya

" Arra… Kau bisa percaya padaku"

" Hah…" Jaejoong menghela nafas lega " Gomawoyoooo Suie…"

" Ne"

Junsu tersenyum lembut dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis milik Jaejoong.

" Ya! Junsu, bantu aku!" Teriak seseorang membuat Junsu menoleh

" Arraseo eunhyuk ah! Aku datang" Ucap Junsu kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong " Aku kerja dulu hyung, kau hutang penjelasan

padaku hyung" Lanjut Junsu kemudian tersenyum

" Ne" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

Padahal dia ingin rahasia ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya, Changmin juga sekretaris Mr. Kim yang sudah susah payah menguntit Yunho. Hah…

" Ya sudahlah… Mungkin Suie bisa mebantu agar Joongie bisa mendapatkan Yunie dengan cepat"

**BLUSH**

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah dan Jaejoong menepuki kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Omo omo! Apa yang Joongie katakana eoh? Mendapatkan? Kyaaa~~~~" Ucapnya heboh sendiri, dia juga menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri (lama – lama Jaemma kayak anak SLB)

Ck… Dia malah heboh sendiri… Aigoo…

Yah… Sepertinya hari ini Jaejoong habiskan dengan memandangi Yunho sepuasnya di kafe ini. Dari pojok kafe Junsu hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat Jaejoong yang berblushing sembari memandangi Yunho yang sedang serius menjaga kasir dan ah.. Jangan lupakan mulut Jaejoong yang terkadang menganga dan meneteskan air liur saat melihat Yunho yang sedang menghitung uang yang diberikan dari pelanggan. Jaejoong meleleh sempura juga saat melihat Yunho tersenyum kecil pada pelanggannya.

**KLING**

Pintu kafe itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang belum terlalu tua. Dia masuk dan duduk ditempat biasanya. Junsu tersenyum melihat tamu langganannya dan menghampirinya.

" Selamat siang, Anda mau pesan apa… Park saenim?" Tanya Junsu kemudian menampilkan senyum sepuluh jarinya

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Eoommmaaaa…. Joongie pulaaaanngggg!" Jaejoong berteriak saat baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya

" Ne baby… Eomma sedang menonton"

Dengan langkah riang Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan langsung menerjang eommanya. Dia berbaring pada pangkuan sang eomma.

" Aigo…"

" Eomma waeyo? Kenapa menelepon Joongie tadi"

" Kenapa hmm? Karena hari sudah sore dan anak eomma yang manis ini belum pulang makanya eomma meneleponmu"

" Ish! Eomma tidak seru! Joongie itu sedang mengawasi Yunie!"

" Mengawasi?"

" Ne, Joongie mengawasi Yunie kerja part time tadi! Dia sungguh tampan dan seksiiii sekali menggunakan seragam kafe eomma. Ini lihat" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya

Mrs. Kim mengambil ponsel itu dan seketika alisnya bersatu, bingung. Tampan? Seksi? Nugu? Apa yang Jaejoong maksud adalah pelanggan di depan namja yang menjadi kasir? Atau pelanggan yang lainnya?

" Joongie ah…" Panggil sang eomma

" Ne eomma?" Jaejoong kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponselnya

" Bagaimana hari pertamamu nak?" Tanya Mrs. Kim mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya saja

" Eoh?" Jaejoong menandang eommanya " Eomma mau tahu?"

Mrs. Kim mengangguk pelan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kemudian bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk disamping sang eomma namun tubuhnya tak lama menghadap kea rah eommanya.

" Joongie sseeeeennnaaangg sekali eomma! Apa lagi Yunie teman sebangku Joongie! Hehehehe… Yunie itu tampan, seksi, baik walaupun kalau belajar dia berubah menjadi dingin eomma… Tapi secara keseluruhan dia baik kok"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus kepala Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong makin melebarkan senyumnya namun…

**PLETAK**

" Appooohh!" Pekik Jaejoong saat eommanya malah menjitak kepalanya " Eomma waeyo?!"

" Eomma bertanya bagaimana hari pertamamu bukan wujud dari Yuniemu itu!"

" Heheheh… Habis, seharian ini Yunie memenuhi hari Joongie" Ucapnya dengan wajah merona

" Aigo… Putraku jatuh cinta…."

" Hehehehehe… Kapan - kapan Joongie bawa Yunie ke sini dan memperkenalkannya pada calon mertuanya"

" Eh?"

" Omo! Apa yang Joongie katakan?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menepuk pipinya " Kyaaa~~~ Joongie maluuu! Joongie maluuuuu~~! Joongie mandi dulu eommaaa"

**CUP**

" Jo-joongie ah…" Panggil Mrs. Kim namun tidak didengar oleh Jaejoong yang dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam otaknya " calon mertua? Yang benar saja Joongie ah. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan itu… Dasar anak gajah"

Eeeiii… Jika Jaejoong anak gajah kau induk gajah kah Kim?

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dikamarnya Jaejoong tengah berguling - guling tidak jelas dengan wajah merah padamnya.

" Ish! Kenapa tadi Joongie sampai keceplosan eoh? Memalukan! Ugghhh…"

Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian mengambil boneka gajah kesayangannya dan memeluknya erat kemudian menatap dinding kamarnya.

" Hah… Ottokeh…" Lirihnya pelan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bonekanya itu

Setelah kabur dari hadapan eommanya, Jaejoong langsung mandi dan berbaring ditempat tidur kesayangannya.

**CEKLEK**

Changmin masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya dan menemukan kakaknya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk boneka gajanhnya.

" Noona? Waeyo?"

" Aish… Bisakah panggilan itu kau hilangkan?"

" Aniya~~ Sudah perjanjian" Ucap Changmin kemudian berbaring disamping hyungnya " Waeyo noona ya?"

" Ngh?"

" Kenapa kau sepertinya galau sekali?"

" Minnie ah… Joongie… Ugghh.. Malu!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan chang – chang

" Hmm? Wae?" Tanya Changmin

Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Menatap hyungnya yang sedang merona malu.

" Joongie… Bingung bagaimana bisa mendekatkan diri pada Yunie…" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba memandang Changmin

Changmin tersenyum lembut.

" Hey…Kemana noonaku yang selalu percaya diri? Dengarkan aku noona… Noona akan membuat orang lain tertarik bahkan jika noona hanya diam"

" Tapi Yunie tidak" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

" Karena dia makhluk yang berbeda. Cobalah agresif seperti biasanya, jangan malu – malu kucing! Seperti bukan noonaku saja!"

" Ish… Joongie malu Minnie! Jantung ini selalu berdebar cepat saat berdekatan dengan Yunie"

" Aigo… Kau harus bisa menanganinya noona. Kau tak mau dia direbut orang lain?"

" MWO?!" teriak sang pawang gajah lalu duduk membuat Changmin ikut duduk dan menutup telinganya

" Aish! Suaramu sungguh membuat telingaku langsung tuli!"

" YA! Apa maksudmu Yunie direbut orang lain?" Ucap Jaejoong tidak terima

" Bisa saja kan?"

Jaejoong memincingkan matanya kemudian mencibir.

" Kau menyukai Yunie eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis nan imutnya

" Mwo? Yunhomu uke eoh?"

" Eh? Ba-bagaimana kalau Yunie menyukaimu?"

" Ng… Noona kau lupa kalau aku seme?"

" Eoh?"

" Yunho hyung itu uke?" Tanya Changmin lagi

" Ng… Joongie… Joongie berharap bisa menjadi semenya Yunie"

Changmin membulatkan matanya. SEME?

" Whahahahaha…. Wkwkwkkwkwkw…. Eu kyang kyang..! Eoh?" Kenapa dia jadi mengikuti cara tertawa Junsu eoh?

" Y-ya! Wae?" Jaejoong memukul lengan Changmin kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada dan jangan lupakan dia juga mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kau? Seme? Whahahahahah… Mimpi saja kau noona ya!"

" Mw-mwo? Ja-jadi Yunie seme? Dan Joongie akan jadi ukenya?"

**BLUSH**

Entah kenapa memikirkannya sungguh membuat Jaejoong merona hebat. Changmin menyeringai melihatnya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong.

" Kau tahu nasib uke bukan noona? Berada dibawah dan mendesah… _Aahh~~ Yunie… Yuniiee… Joongiee ahh… Sukaa~~_" Goda Changmin

**BLUSH**

Sekarang wajah Jaejoong seperti kepiting panggang. Lho? Item dong? Salah! Kepiting rebus! Kenapa juga Changmin harus membahas hal itu!

" Ke-kenapa kau berpikiran sejauh itu Minnie!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mendorong Changmin menjauh dari telinganya

" Aku hanya berkata apa adanya. Noona… Tahukan… Nantinya noona akan seperti itu juga? Noona sudah memikirkannya?"

" An-aniya!" Ucap Jaejoong setengah berbohong

Setengah? Ne… Dia kemarin – kemarin pernah memikirkan posisinya yang akan menjadi seme dan melakukan _'itu'_ pada Yunho yang menurut pemikirannya Yunho adalah seorang uke. Aigoo… Tidak sadar diri eoh?

" Hahahahaha… Wajahmu lucu noona ya! Whahahahaha!"

" Y-ya!"

" Hah… Noona pikirkan yang terbaik ne? Jangan sampai menyesal nantinya" Ucap Changmin tulus kemudian tersenyum

" Hum! Ne Minnie!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

.

.

.

.

" Yunniiieeeh… aaahhh~~~ nnghh… Mhhhm…"

" Joongie kau aah~~" Yunho mempercepat gerakannya pada Jaejoong

" Uuughh… Moreeehh… Aaahhh~~"

" Ahh~~ Joongieehhh…. Mmhhmm"

" Cium… aahhh… Cium Joongieeehhh..

" Mhhmmm…"

" Joongiee… aahh.. AAHH~~"

**GUBRAK**

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya celananya kemudian….

" HUUWWEEEEE…. EEOOMMAAAA! HUUUWWAAAA!"

.

.

Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim juga Changmin yang berada pada meja makan itu menahan tawanya. Mereka melirik Jaejoong kembali dan mencoba menahan tawanya walaupun agak gagal.

" YA! Puas kalian menertawakan Joongie? HUH!" Jaejoong mempotkan bibirnya dan meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar ke atas piring

" Aigo… Mian baby… Mian…" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Pff…"

Jaejoong menoleh dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada adik tersayangnya.

" Tertawa saja! Tidak usah ditahan! Minnie menyebalkan!"

" Whahahahaha… Aku tak menyangka kau sudah tujuh belas tahun tapi baru mengalami mimpi basah! Hahahahahaha"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Setelah menangis memanggil eommanya, sang eomma segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Padahal sang eomma tengah asyik berdandan ria bahkan roll rambut masih terpasang dirambutnya dan krimnya belum sempat dia ratakan pada wajahnya.

Dia langsung saja berlari ke kamar Jaejoong ketika mendengar teriakan juga tangisan Jaejoong yang memilukan hatinya. Setelah masuk dia mendapati Jaejoong terduduk dibawah ranjangnya dan menendang – nendang sekitarnya dan terus mengatakan kalau dia mengompol. Tak lama, Mr. Kim dan Changmin juga datang untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim yang heboh langsung memeriksa tempat tidur jaejoong namun tidak menemukan apapun di atas ranjang motif Hello Kitty itu. Kemudian dia duduk tak jauh dari Jaejoong dan menanyakan kembali keadaan sang anak.

Jaejoong terisak pelan dan berkata jika dia mengompol namun eommanya meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa dia tidak mengompol tapi Jaejoong tetap bersikeras kalau dia mengompol. Akhirnya Mrs. Kim yang kesal membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong membuka celananya.

Awalnya Jaejoong malu karena sudah lama dia tidak bertelanjang di depan sang eomma. Namun untuk memastikannya Jaejoong akhirnya pasrah dan membuka celananya dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

Sang eomma hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat celana dalam berwarna pink milik Jaejoong. Dari luar saja, sudah kentara apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong. Akhirnya dia membisikkan kata – kata yang membuat Jaejoong mengerti kejadian pagi itu.

" Memang Minnie mimpi basah saat usia berapa? Kau pasti belum pernah bukan? Kau kan baru lima belas tahun!" Ucap Jaejoong sok tahu

" Ck… Enam bulan lalu aku sudah mengalaminya noona ya~~" Ejek Changmin

" Mw-mwo?"

" Ne…. Lalu… Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Changmin

Kedua orangtua Jaejoong pun tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang Changmin lontarkan mereka memandang Jaejoong. Siapa tahu saja Jaejoong itu seme batin dari Mrs. Kim yang sebenarnya sangat mustahil. Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan segera menundukkan wajahnya malu.

" Nugu noona?" Tanya Changmin lagi

" Itu… Ng… Yu-yunie…"

" Eiii… sudah kuduga…" Ucap Changmin kemudian kembali memakan sarapannya

Mrs. Kim menghela nafas, sepertinya sang sulung benar – benar cinta mati pada Yunienya… Sedangkan Mr. Kim tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang merona.

" La-lalu kau melakukannya dengan siapa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mau kalah

" Aku?" Tunjuk Changmin pada dirinya sendiri

Jaejoong dan kedua orangtuanya menganggukkan kepala. Mereka juga tertarik dengan mimpi Changmin. Hahahah… Orangtuanya kepo!

" Tentu saja dengan seseorang yang memiliki bokong seksi" Jawab Changmin santai kemudian meminum susu vanilla didepannya

Mrs. Kim menatap Changmin tidak percaya. Anaknya baru lima belas tahun namun sudah berpikiran tentang bokong seksi? Pasti suaminya yang telah mengajarkannya! Mrs. Kim melirik sinis Mr. kim yang ada disampingnya yah… Walaupun Mr. Kim tidak melirik ke samping namun dia tahun ada aura kelam disampingnya sehingga dia lebih baik melirik kedua anaknya saja. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Jaejoong dan Changmin berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Sesampainya disana, banya siswa – siswi menyapanya dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati membalas sapaan mereka.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya saat berada didepan pintu kelas dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

" Pagi Joongie…" Sapa Key

" Pagi Key ah…"

" Joongie annyeong!"

" Annyeong Tao!"

Jaejoong duduk ditempatnya dan menoleh ke samping dengan takut – takut.

" Annyeong Yunnie…"

" Hnn" Yunho hanya berdehem karena sedang membaca buku

Jaejoong mencoba memahami sifat dingin Yunho ketika membaca atau belajar. Dia harus membiasakannya bukan? Dia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku juga. Sesekali dia melirik Yunho dan dia memperhatikan leher Yunho. Melihat jakun Yunho yang perlahan naik dan turun. Mengingatkannya pada mimpi tadi malam dimana Yunho berada diatasnya dan bergerak dengan cepat.

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku didepannya. Tak sanggup lagi melihat kearah Yunho.

" Paagiiii Jooonggiiee~~~"

Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat Sungmin duduk didepannya.

" Kau baru sampai?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ah.. Ne… Aku ke-kesiangan tadi" Ucap Sungmin sedikit gugup

" Oh.. Arraseo" Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lebar

.

.

" Joongie, antarkan aku ke toilet kajja" Ucap Sungmin saat bel istirahat berbunyi

" Makan siangnya? Minnie bilang dia akan langsung ke taman belakang bersama Suie" Tanya Jaejoong menunjukkan dua bekalnya

" Hmm…" Sungmin memasang wajah menggemaskannya lalu melirik kea rah Yunho " Yun, kau duluan ke taman ya. Suie juga Changminnie sudah dalam perjalanan kesana. Kami titip bekal kami nanti kami langsung ke sana"

Yunho menoleh kemudian mengangguk mengambil bekal Sungmin dan Jaejoong lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sungmin dan Jaejoong berjalan kearah toilet kemudian Jaejoong menunggu Sungmin didepan toilet. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan bersenangdung lirih.

" Eoh? Kau yang bernama Joongie?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi, berbadan kekar dan terlihat tampan walaupun tidak setampan Yunienya. Jaejoong memandang bingung namja didepannya.

" Nugu?"

" Ah, aku Taecyeon kelas dua belas"

" Oh? Annyeong sunbae" ucap Jaejoong kemudian membungkuk member salam " Jaejoong imnida"

" Ne, aku sudah tahu itu. Ah… Kau manis juga" Ucap sang kakak kelas lalu mencoba mencolek dagu Jaejoong

Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya namun dagunya tetap saja terkena colekan dari namja didepannya dan Jaejoong tidak menyukainya.

" Kajja makan siang bersamaku saja" Ajaknya

" Mian sunbae, Joongie sedang menunggu teman Joongie"

" Apa temanmu manis juga? Ajak saja sekalian"

" Kami sudah ada janji mian sunbae" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba lembut

" Aigo… sombong sekali sih kau cantik" Ucap Taecyeon kali ini dia mencoba mencolek pipi Jaejoong namun kali ini dia gagal

" Joongie…."

Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sudah berdiri didepan pintu toilet.

" Kajja…" Ajak Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan namja disamping Jaejoong

" Ommo… Ommo… Sungminnie yang imut ini galak sekali eoh"Ucap Taecyeon kemudian mendekati Sungmin " Kajja kalian berdua makan siang dengaku dan teman – temanku?"

" Mian sunbae, kami sudah ada janji!" Ucap SUngmin tegas kemudian menatap lembut Jaejoong dan membuka tangannya " Kajja Joongie

" Hum!" Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyambut tangan SUngmin

Mereka berdua pamit dan berjalan riang kearah taman belakang, tempat janjian mereka.

" Joongie…" Panggil Sungmin

" Ne?"

" Apa… apa kau sudah ng…."

" Mwo?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Itu…."

" Apa?"

" Itu lho…."

" Apa lhoo~~"

Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

" Mwo?" Pekik Jaejoong pelan

" Otte?"

" Te-tentu saja Joongie sudah"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne…" Ucap Jaejoong yakin _' Tadi pagi'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati

Apa yang dibisikkan Sungmin? Uri Sungminnie hanya malu bertanya apakah Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan mimpi basahnya atau belum.

" Kau sudah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ng… Itu.. Tadi.. Pagi hehe…"

" Eoh? Makanya kau datang terlambat?"

" Hehehe… Ne"

" Ck…" Jaejoong sedikit menyeringai " Dengan siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

**BLUSH**

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jaejoong. Haruskan dia memberitahukannya?

" Nugu nugu nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai kepo tingkat akut

" Itu… Ugghh… Aku malu Joongie!" Pekik Sungmin kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

Jaejoong mencoba menggoda Sungmin dengan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah SUngmin namun selalu gagal. Dan tidak tahukah bahwa kelakuan menggemaskan kalian disaksikan siswa dan siswi yang memandang lapar kalian?

Akhirnya mereka tiba dengan selamat dibelakang sekolah dan menemukan Junsu juga Changmin yang sepertinya sangat akrab. Sangat terlihat dari tatapan berapi – api mereka kok!

Namun Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian berlari mendekati Junsu dan Changmin.

" Mana Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eoh? Noonaa~~~ Aku lapar" Ucap Changmin bergelayut manja pada Jaejoong

" Ish…. Mana Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi

" Bukankah Yunho hyung denganmu Joongie hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Bekalnya mana noona? Kalian kok tidak membawanya?" Tanya Changmin tidak sabar

" Bekalnya dibawa Yunie Min…" Jawab Jaejoong

" Eh? Lalu mana Yunho?" Kali ini Sungmin ikut bertanya

Mereka saling pandang dan bertanya – tanya kemana Yunho. Junsu langsung menerka apa yang terjadi pada hyung cupunya sampai…

" Ah! Tidak! Jangan lagi" Ucap Junsu pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

" Wa-waeyo Suie?"

" Aku harap dia tidak disana" Ucap Junsu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong, Sungmin dan Changmin dalam kebingungan

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Molla noona"

Tiba – tiba perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak. Dia segera mengejar Junsu diikuti Changmin dan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Mereka berlari melewati koridor – koridor kelas kelas dan kemudian berlari menuju ke atas melewati tangga – tangga dan sampailah mereka ditangga paling atas. Sungmin menumpukan tangannya pada lutunya dan mencari udara sebanyak mungkin begitu juga Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong.

" Sebenarnya Hosh… ada Hosh… apa Su?"

" Hyung ah… Hosh.. Yunho hyung pasti disini…"

" Untu.."

" YAH!"

**DEG**

Suara itu mengagetkan mereka berempat. Suara itu terdengar dari atas sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

" Masa uangmu hanya segini?"

" Ak-aku tidak memiliki uang lagi sunbae"

" Kau kan berteman dengan anak baru yang kaya itu!"

" Ak-aku…"

**BRUUGHH**

Terdengar suara pukulan dan Junsu menutup mulutnya saat tak sengaja pintu atap sekolah itu terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho yang tengah jatuh terduduk itu dikelilingi beberapa namja kekar.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang lebam serta kacamatanya yang sudah jatuh entah kemana. Jangan lupakan bekal yang dititipkannya pada Yunho kini jatuh berantakan dilantai. Changmin menoleh saat merasakan aura hyungnya yang menggelap dan dengan segera menarik mundur Junsu dan Sungmin.

" Apa? Aku harus membantu Yunho hyung! Lepaskan!" Pekik Junsu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Changmin

Changmin menggeleng perlahan membuat Junsu dan Sungmin makin kebingungan. Changmin menunjuk kea rah Jaejoong menggunakan dagunya sehingga kedua namja polo situ menoleh dan bergedik ngeri saat melihat Jaejoong sepertinya berubah.

" YA! KALIAN!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Eh?"

Para berandalan sekolah itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Yunho yang jatuh terduduk.

" Waw cantik… Ada perlu apa dengan kami?" Tanya salah seorang namja itu

Jaejoong hanya diam memandang tajam namja yang baru saja memanggilnya cantik.

" Aw… Kau sungguh menggemaskan seperti itu manis" Ucap namja lainnya kemudian mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong

**GREPP**

Jaejoong memegang pergelangan tangan namja itu kemudian memelintirnya kebelakang membuat sang namja memekik kesakitan.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yunie eoh?!" Bentak Jaejoong

" Yunie? Maksudmu namja cupu ini? Apa urusanmu?"

" Jika kau melukai Yunie, terima akibatnya"

" Memang kau bisa apa cantik?"

**DEG**

Jaejoong mengenal namja itu, namja itu yang tadi menyapanya saat menunggu Sungmin yang sedang berada didalam toilet.

" Aku akan menghabisi kalian"

" Caranya? Kau akan memukul kami dengan tangan kecil dan lembutmu itu eoh?"

**TWICH**

Muncul empat siku – siku diatas kepala Jaejoong dan dengan segera..

**BRUGHH**

**BRUUGHH**

**BRRAAKK**

**TRRAAKK**

**PLLAAKK**

**BRUUGHH**

**" AAKKHHHH...!"**

Terdengarlah suara mengerikan dari atap gedung sekolah. Junsu dan Sungmin apalagi Yunho menatap cengo pemandangan didepannya berbeda lagi dengan Changmin yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong mengingat dulu dia juga pernah memiliki kenangan pahit dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Glassy Boy update... Ketik buru - buru neh...

No edit jadi mian kalo typos bertebaran. Gimana puasanya? Udah bolong berapa? Hah? 7? Bused... #PLAAKK nanya sendiri jawab sendiri... Kkkk...

Aduuhh... uri Jaemma mulai muncul kepribadiannya. Hahahahahaha...

Pasangannya Changmin? Eiii... Masih rahasia eoh? Park saenim ga muncul ne... Kemane ye?

HOMIN? Let me think about it kkkkk...

Hmmm... Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur hari ini ya? Cho selesai in yang laen dulu jadi ga bisa panjang - panjang cuap - cuap nye! kkk... ^^

.

**Special Thanks :**

**Ditassi, nurilhuda. ahsina, meirah. 1111, cichangmin, joongmax, Boo Bear Love Chwang (changkyu? hmmm... ada ga ya? kkk... :p), nanajunsu,birin. rin, diahmiftachulningtyas, akiramia44 (sembunyiin identitas? hmmm...), Vic89, Ai Rin Lee, YumiCwang, vampireyunjae, farla23, Yunjae heart (Cho puasa kok ^^ Ioo... Cho usahain ga kehilangan plot... Kkkk...), azahra88, nidayjshero (maklum Jaemma ga pernah liad kutu buku! kkk), Rly. C. JaeKyu, CuteCat88, shanzec, MaxMin, babychokyu, narayejea (maklum ga pernah liad duid makanya ngiler si Jaemma! kkk..), kim jung chang, SinushYJS (ia, rate aman kok. tq ya ^^), Naoi Sora, noona, yoon HyunWoon, ditstysandra (yah... bebeb Sungmin sama Cho lahhh :p), snow. drop. 1272, para Guest, SiDer, Follower, Favoriter**

.

Mian kalo ada yang ga kesebut ne? Heheheheh...

Chap depan Cho jelaskan si Park saenim sama si ante bebek itu juga bang Mimin, bebeb Sungmin sama mas Kris. Lho? Salah... Mas Kris ga maen disini... Mas KyuKyu maksudnya. Hahahay...

See u next chap eoh?

CHUUU~~~~


	5. Chapter 4

**My Glassy Boy**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Changmin (baru mereka yang ketawan)

Pairing : Belum saatnya

Genre : YAOI as always, School Life, Romance, Drama, Humor?

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Suara itu mengagetkan mereka berempat. Suara itu terdengar dari atas sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

" Masa uangmu hanya segini?"

" Ak-aku tidak memiliki uang lagi sunbae"

" Kau kan berteman dengan anak baru yang kaya itu!"

" Ak-aku…"

**BRUUGHH**

Terdengar suara pukulan dan Junsu menutup mulutnya saat tak sengaja pintu atap sekolah itu terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho yang tengah jatuh terduduk itu dikelilingi beberapa namja kekar.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang lebam serta kacamatanya yang sudah jatuh entah kemana. Jangan lupakan bekal yang dititipkannya pada Yunho kini jatuh berantakan dilantai. Changmin menoleh saat merasakan aura hyungnya yang menggelap dan dengan segera menarik mundur Junsu dan Sungmin.

" Apa? Aku harus membantu Yunho hyung! Lepaskan!" Pekik Junsu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Changmin

Changmin menggeleng perlahan membuat Junsu dan Sungmin makin kebingungan. Changmin menunjuk kea rah Jaejoong menggunakan dagunya sehingga kedua namja polo situ menoleh dan bergedik ngeri saat melihat Jaejoong sepertinya berubah.

" YA! KALIAN!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Eh?"

Para berandalan sekolah itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Yunho yang jatuh terduduk.

" Waw cantik… Ada perlu apa dengan kami?" Tanya salah seorang namja itu

Jaejoong hanya diam memandang tajam namja yang baru saja memanggilnya cantik.

" Aw… Kau sungguh menggemaskan seperti itu manis" Ucap namja lainnya kemudian mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong

**GREPP**

Jaejoong memegang pergelangan tangan namja itu kemudian memelintirnya kebelakang membuat sang namja memekik kesakitan.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yunie eoh?!" Bentak Jaejoong

" Yunie? Maksudmu namja cupu ini? Apa urusanmu?"

" Jika kau melukai Yunie, terima akibatnya"

" Memang kau bisa apa cantik?"

**DEG**

Jaejoong mengenal namja itu, namja itu yang tadi menyapanya saat menunggu Sungmin yang sedang berada didalam toilet.

" Aku akan menghabisi kalian"

" Caranya? Kau akan memukul kami dengan tangan kecil dan lembutmu itu eoh?"

**TWICH**

Muncul empat siku – siku diatas kepala Jaejoong dan dengan segera..

**BRUGHH**

**BRUUGHH**

**BRRAAKK**

**TRRAAKK**

**PLLAAKK**

**BRUUGHH**

**" AAKKHHHH...!"**

Terdengarlah suara mengerikan dari atap gedung sekolah. Junsu dan Sungmin apalagi Yunho menatap cengo pemandangan didepannya berbeda lagi dengan Changmin yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong mengingat dulu dia juga pernah memiliki kenangan pahit dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Akkhhhh!"

" Ka-kajja…!"

Para namja yang berstatus preman itu melarikan diri dari hadapan Jaejoong juga Yunho. Mereka pun tak sengaja menabrak pundak Junsu, Sungmin serta Changmin membuat Junsu dan Sungmin sadar dari ke-_cengo_-annya.

" See? Noonaku kalau sudah marah seperti gajah mengamuk bukan?"

Junsu dan Sungmin mengangguk membenarkannya.

" Kajja… Kita ke kantin saja"

**GREP**

**BLUSH**

Changmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Junsu dan Sungmin yang entah mengapa malah merona saat Changmin memegang lengannya. Changmin hendak menarik mereka dari sana.

" Ya! Kenapa kita meninggalkan mereka?!" Tanya Junsu

" Kau tidak mau mengganggu acara mereka bukan?" Changmin bertanya balik

" Acara?"

Junsu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho begitu juga Sungmin yang penasaran dengan kalimat Changmin barusan.

Jaejoong menetralkan nafasnya yang tadi memburu kemudian matanya menatap lantai yang kotor akibat perkelahiannya dan bekal yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Dia tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho yang masih syok atas kejadian dihadapannya barusan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan melihat bibir bawah Yunho yang terlihat lebam kemudian….

" Huuuwwweeeeeeee…..!"

Tangisnya pecah. Membuat namja didepannya bingung dan kelabakan.

" J-j-ja-jae ah… Gwaenchana? Jae…"

" HUUUWWWAAAAAA!"

Bukannya mereda tangisan Jaejoong malah meninggi dan tambah membuat Yunho panik begitu juga Junsu dan Sungmin yang melihatnya dari jarak agak jauh.

" Wa-wae? Ap-apa ada yang sakit Jae ah?"

" HUUWWAAA….. Panggil JOONGIE HUWWEEEEE… Joongie Yunnie! Joongie! HUUWWAAAA!"

" Mw-mwo? AH! Arra… Jo-joongie… Gwaen-gwanchana?"

" Hiks…" Terdengar tangis Jaejoong mereda " N-ne… Hiks…"

Changmin yang melihatnya berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan kekanakkan hyungnya dan kembali menarik Junsu dan Sungmin dari sana.

" Kita ke kantin saja"

" Ah? Ya sudahlah…"

Changmin pun berjalan kearah kantin sampai Junsu menyadari sesuatu.

**PLAKK**

Junsu menepis tangan Changmin yang masih memegang tangannya barusan.

" Aku bisa sendiri!" Ucap Junsu jutek

" Ya sudah… Kajja Sungmin sunbae…" Ucap Changmin menggedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan bersama Sungmin dengan bergandengan tangan. Eh… Bukan, Changmin yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan berjalan didepan Junsu

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menyusul Changmin juga Sungmin. Namun dia merasa tidak nyaman melihat kedekatan Changmin dan Sungmin?

Sungmin sendiri meresa sangat malu karena namja disebelahnya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sangat erat. Perlahan dia menaikkan pandangannya dan...

**BLUSH**

Melihat wajah Changmin mengingatkan dia pada sesuatu yang memalukan dalam mimpinya...

.

.

.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah, Jaejoong terus terisak memandangi Yunho.

" Y-ya… Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho kembali

" Hiks… Ne… Yunie gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian tangannya menyentuh bibir bawah Yunho yang lebam

**DEG**

**DEG DEG**

Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat Jaejoong menyentuhnya. Perasaan ini sungguh menyenangkan dan dia menyukainya.

" Ak-aku tidak apa – apa"

" Tapi Yunie lebam…" Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho menghela nafas, dirinya memang sering sekali menjadi korban pembullyan kakak kelasnya. Biasanya Junsu membantunya walaupun tetap saja ada yang hilang dari dompetnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, dia memang kehilangan uangnya tapi… Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak menyesal kehilangan uangnya.

Yunho kemudian melirik tangan Jaejoong. Ada beberapa luka gores dan ada bagian yang memerah dipunggung tangannya dan itu membuat Yunho merasa bersalah.

" Mianhae…" Lirih Yunho kemudian mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hinggap dibibir bawahnya kemudian mengelusnya pelan

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong menunduk, wajahnya merona karena perlakuan lembut Yunho.

" An-aniya… Jo-joongie baik – baik saja" Ucapnya malu – malu melupakan tangisnya tadi

" Gomawo" Ucap Yunho dengan tulus

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat senyum yang dulu pernah ditunjukkan Yunho padanya. Senyum saat Yunho menolongnya namun kali ini Yunho berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menolongnya.

" N-ne…" Ucap Jae sembari terus mengamati senyum milik namja bermata musang didepannya

" Kau… terluka"

" OMO! Yunie juga terluka! Kajja ke UKS!"

Jaejoong dengan segera berdiri dan membantu Yunho untuk berdiri dan tanpa dia sadar menggandeng Yunho kearah UKS.

Diperjalanan menuju UKS banyak sekali yang melihat kearah Yunho serta Jaejoong apalagi melihat genggaman tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Mereka segera bergosip melihat kedekatan mereka.

**CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Yunho? Kau terluka lagi?" Tanya guru penjaga UKS, Baek saenim

" Ah, ne saenim"

" Duduklah aku akan mengobatimu"

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Hmm… Lepaskan tanganku Joongie ah"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong melihat kearah tangannya dan segera melepaskan tangan Yunho dari genggamannya. Dia sekali lagi mengutuk tangannya yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menyentuh Yunho seenaknya

Yunho duduk dipinggir salah satu ranjang disana. Baek saenim segera mengambil kotak P3K dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho. Dia mengeluarkan obat anti septik dan sebotol alkohol dari dalam otak itu.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya apalagi saat sang guru menyuruh Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya.

_'Wae? Baek saenim menyukai Yunie eoh? Andwe!'_

" ANDWEE! STOPP!"

Yunho dan Baek saenim menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah.

" Wae?" Tanya Baek saenim

" Bi-biar Joongie saja yang mengobati Yunie!"

" Yunie? Joongie? Ah… Kau sebenarnya siapa? Siswa barukah?" Tanya sang guru

" Ne, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Tapiii~~ Saenim panggil saja Joongie ne? Nah…. Biar Joongie saja yang mengobati Yunie" Jaejoong mendekati Baek saenim dan mengambil kapas yang sedang dipegangnya

" Eoh? Baiklah… Kebetulan sekali saenim harus ke ruang guru. Tolong ne?" Ucap sang guru kemudian tersenyum lembut

" Ne!" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat

" Nah Yun… Lain kali hati – hatilah…" Ucap Baek saenim kemudian mengacak rambut Yunho yang sudah acak – acakan karena pembullyannya

" N-ne saenim. Gomawo"

" Ne"

Sang guru akhirnya pergi dari ruang UKS, Yunho memperhatikan kepergian sang guru sampai menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Yun…?"

" Ne?" Yunho segera menghadap kearah Jaejoong kembali

" Kau… menyukai Baek saenim?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

" tentu… Dia yeoja yang lembut, baik hati dan pintar"

**DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak nyaman mendengarnya. Dia sakit hati mendengar Yunho memuji yeoja lain. Dan yeoja? Yunho normal eoh?

" Hiks…."

Yunho memandang horror namja yang dia akui cantik didepannya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sembari menangis.

" Jo-joongie wae? Aku berbuat salah? Apa ada yang sakit?"

" Aniya… Hiks…"

" Wa-wae?"

Yunho yang panik mengambil tisu dari meja nakas disebelahnya dan mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. Yunho tertegun melihat wajah Jaejoong yang malah makin terlihat manis jika sedang menangis seperti ini. Dia dengan gugup mengusap airmata yang keluar dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho kali ini dengan nada lembut, dia jadi seperti mengurus adik – adiknya yang ada di panti asuhan jika seperti ini

" Hiks… Yunie menyukai yeoja seperti dia?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh? Te-tentu… Siapa yang tidak menyukai guru saenim. Dia juga sering mengajariku pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti"

" Hiks…. Huwwaaaaa…."

" Eoh? Mian- mian… Aku melukaimu eoh? Kau… Kau menyukai Baek saenim?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat tangis Jaejoong sedikit mereda. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho.

" An-aniya…"

" Baek saenim adalah guru favoritku… Walaupun sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak diusianya yang masih muda namun dia bisa mengurus semuanya dengan baik. Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan pendamping seperti itu" Ucap Yunho jujur

" Eoh?" Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu, dia cemburu dengan alasan yang salah

Baek saenim sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki anak? Aigo…

" Yu-yunie menyukai yeoja lembut, manis dan pintar?"

" Hum!" Yunho mengangguk

" Ba-bagaimana kalau pendamping Yunie ternyata namja?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merona

" Tidak masalah… Asal dia bisa mengerti kekuranganku dengan baik sepertinya tidak apa – apa"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne…"

Jaejoong kembali mengembangkan senyumnya dan kembali mengambil botol alkohol dan sedikit menuangnya pada kapas yang dia pegang.

" Joongie akan mengobati Yunie"

" Ne"

Jaejoong dengan lembut menempelkan kapas itu pada luka lebam dibawah bibir Yunho dan mengusapnya perlahan.

" Yunie.. Pasti tidak akan menyesal bertemu Joongie… Hihihihi"

" Hmm?" Yunho bergumam tidak mengerti pada ucapan Jaejoong

" An-aniya… Hanya ingin mengucapkannya saja" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum gaje dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Namun Jaejoong tidak bisa terlalu fokus karena dia begitu dekat dengan Yunho. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho mengenai wajahnya dan itu membuatnya merinding merasakan sensasinya.

Belum lagi dia terus memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk bibir Yunho yang sempurna itu. Membuat Jaejoong ingin mendekatkan juga bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut seperti mimpinya.

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat mimpi itu. Yunho yang melihat gelengan Jaejoong memandangnya heran namun tidak menghentikan kegiatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil kapas yang baru dan menuangkan kembali alkohol pada kapas yang baru. Tangannya turun menuju leher Yunho yang sepertinya terkena luka juga. Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Dia kesal ternyata para berandalan itu membuat luka yang cukup banyak pada tubuh Yunhonya.

Dia akan membalas semua perlakuan sunbae yang dianggap seenaknya saja membully orang lain. Dia akan melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah!

" Ng…."

" Ne? Wae Joongie?"

" Bi-bisa Yunie buka kancing seragam Yunie? Lukanya ada di sana"

" Ah, ne"

Jaejoong sedikit menjauh memberikan jarak agar Yunho dapat membuka kancing seragamnya dan setelahnya malah membuat Jaejoong tidak fokus karena Yunho memperlihatkan leher jenjang miliknya.

Jaejoong menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Dia tergiur untuk mencicipi leher yang terlihat nikmat didepannya. Tanpa berkedip dia terus memperhatikan leher itu.

" Ng… Joongie?"

Yunho menginterupsi lamunan liar Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum canggung dan kembali mengobati leher Yunho.

Setelah selesai, dia kembali menuju wajah Yunho. Perlahan, dengan tangan bergetar dia melepaskan kaca mata Yunho karena dia harus mengobati luka Yunho yang ada dipipinya. Dan…

**DEG**

**DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain. Mata musang itu selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya setiap kali Jaejoong memandangnya. Jaejoong mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Seperti yang sering dilakukan eommanya, Jaejoong menempelkan kapas itu dan meniupnya saat Yunho meringis sakit.

Yunho yang merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong, bulu kuduknya meremang. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan olehnya. Apalagi melihat wajah Jaejoong yang dekat membuatnya sedikit gugup. Walaupun tidak bisa melihatnya secara jelas, dia dapat melihat kecantikan Jaejoong dari jarak sedekat ini.

Jaejoong yang tidak merasakan pergerakkan Yunho perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke atas dan kedua mata itu saling beradu. Jaejoong sendiri membatu melihat mata musang itu, otaknya serasa kosong serakarang. Dia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

**CEKLEK**

**SREETTT**

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang sedangkan Yunho yang tidak mengerti segera memakai kacamatanya. Dia hanya menyangka Jaejoong mendekat karena ada luka yang harus diobatinya.

" Kalian sudah selesai?"

Ah… ternyata Baek saenim yang datang. Dia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya diruang guru sepertinya.

" Ng… Ne Saenim" Ucap Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah merona

" Joongie waeyo? Omo? Tanganmu juga terluka…"

Baek saenim mendekat dan memegang tangan Jaejoong. Dia melihat warna kemerahan pada punggung tangan Jaejoong.

" Gwa-gwaenchana saenim. Joongie baik – baik saja" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian menarik kembali tangannya

Yunho benar, Baek saenim sangat baik dan lembut. Jaejoong sedikit iri karena sifat dari Baek saenim yang seperti ini.

" Biar aku yang mengobatinya saenim"

Jaejoong menoleh melihat Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Joongie.. Baik – baik saja" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan Yunho

**PUK**

Yunho menepuk – nepuk ranjang yang didudukinya.

" Duduklah disampingku. Aku akan mengobatimu, kau terluka karenaku bukan? Kemarilah"

" Ah.. Ne"

Dengan merona Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk disamping Yunho. Perlahan Yunho mengambil kapas dan menuangkan alkohol pada kapas itu dan mengambil tangan Jaejoong. Dia menepuk lembut luka Jaejoong kemudian meniupnya. Merasa bersalah juga pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memperhatikannya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Yunho terlihat sangat fokus sehingga tidak menyadari senyum indah milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri bersyukur dirinya terluka sehingga bisa merasakan kelembutan Yunho. Aigo…

Sedangkan Baek saenim yang melihatnya tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Yunho mendapat seseorang yang sepertinya bisa melindunginya. Dia duduk dikursinya dengan tangan menopang wajahnya, dia memandang kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Cinta masa muda sungguh indah…" Lirihnya pelan

.

.

_Sementara itu dikantin…_

Setelah menarik Sungmin dan Junsu ke kantin, mereka akhirnya memesan makanan disana. Bukan mereka sih, hanya Sungmin dan Changmin. Karena bekal Junsu masih aman.

Changmin memesan makanan sebanyak mungkin sedangkan Sungmin hanya memesan jajangmyun dan segelas orange juice.

" Changmin ah…. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Ucap Sungmin

" Ne?"

" Joongie… Benar sekuat itu?"

Junsu memandang Changmin, dia juga penasaran dengan hal itu. Dia tidak menyangka namja cantik yang dikagumi bisa berubah mengerikan menjadi gajah mengamuk seperti tadi.

Changmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin meminum jus alpukatnya dan mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian memandang bergantian Sungmin dan Junsu.

" Ne… Noona pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo"

" MWO?!" Junsu dan Sungmin memekik kaget

" Aish… Wae? Tidak percaya? Dia lulus ujian sabuk hitamnya saat kelas sembilan seingatku"

" Jinjja?" Tanya Junsu memandang horror Changmin

" Ne, aku pernah merasakan bantingannya saat dia sabuk coklat kok" Ucap Changmin santai

" Wae? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

" Hmm…" Changmin mencoba mengingat kembali masa kelam itu " Aku dan Joongie noona berbeda tiga tahun, karena pintar beberapa kali loncat kelas hingga akhirnya berbeda satu tingkat dibawahnya. Saat itu aku bertindak seenaknya dan semauku karena aku merasa aku lebih pintar dari noona. Tapi… aku pernah meremehkan noona. Baginya tidak apa dipanggil pabbo, idiot atau apapun itu… Suatu saat aku yang saat itu lancang memanggilnya noona

Awalnya dia tidak marah sehingga membuatku memanggilnya noona dan noona lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia kesal menghampiriku dan dia yang saat itu sudah sabuk coklat meninjuku dan membantingku. Hah…."

Junsu dan Sungmin mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin.

" Ne.. Dia bilang 'B_ocah tengik tidak punya otak. Kau memanggilku pabbo atau apapun itu tidak masalah. Tapi kau memanggilku noona jangan harap kau selamat, idiot! Bocah sombong dan angkuh seperti kau bukan dongsaengku! Dan aku bukan yeoja pabbo!_' Begitu…. Dan aku tersadar bahwa aku benar – benar angkuh. Pukulan noona yang kuat seolah menyadarkanku. Setelahnya aku meminta maaf padanya juga keluargaku dan tidak mengulangi keangkuhanku" Jelas Changmin kemudian mengambil gimbab didepannya

" Mwo? Lalu kenapa Joongie ikut taekwondo? Tidak cocok dengan wajah imutnya?" Tanya Sungmin

" Karena dulu dia sering dilecehkan sunbae dan teman seangkatannya yang mesum disekolah. Dia dianggap lemah sehingga sejak kelas tujuh appa menyuruhnya mengambil latihan taekwondo dan hapkido"

" E-eh? Waw… Daebbaaakkk!" Pekik Junsu senang

" Ne… makanya kau hati – hati dari sekarang"

" lalu…" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang Changmin " Jika dulu saat kau memanggilnya noona kau dibanting kenapa sekarang kau tidak dibanting saat memanggilnya noona?"

" Ne? Ah… Karena aku dan dia membuat perjanjian"

" Perjanjian?" Tanya Junsu _kepo_

" Aish… Sudah! Aku akan memberikan roti pada dua orang itu. Mereka pasti belum makan bukan?" Ucap Changmin dan diangguki oleh Junsu dan Sungmin

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi mereka bertiga berjalan menuju UKS dengan tenang. Junsu masih terkagum – kagum dengan keahlian bela diri Jaejoong sedangkan Sungmin sedang asyik merona disamping Changmin.

" Kim Junsu!"

Seseorang memanggil Junsu dari belakang membuat mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati seorang guru dibelakang mereka. Junsu yang merasa sangat mengenal guru itu tersenyum senang.

" Ne saenim?"

" Kalian sedang kearah perpustakaan?" Tanyanya

" Ne… Kami akan ke UKS dan melewati perpustakaan" Jawab Junsu diselingi senyuman manisnya

" Ah! Kebetulan. Tolong kembalikan buku ini ke sana ne? Saenim dipanggil kepala sekolah" Ucapnya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal

" N-ne saenim"

" Gomawo!"

" Ne, Park saenim"

Park saenim itu tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan ketiga siswa itu. Junsu mendekap buku yang diberikan oleh sang guru didepan dadanya. Tadi secara tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan guru favoritnya itu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Changmin memandang aneh pada Junsu yang sedang memandangi kepergian guru Park itu kemudian berbisik pada Sungmin.

" Kenapa bebek itu?"

" Eoh?"

Sungmin dengan perlahan berbisik juga pada Changmin.

" Junsu menyukai guru itu"

" Mwo?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Guru yang terlihat mesum seperti itu?! Dia guru matematika itu kan? Park Yoochun saenim?" Bisik Changmin

" Hum!" Sungmin mengangguk semangat

" Kajja kita ke perpustakaan dulu" Ucap Junsu kemudian berjalan dengan riang meninggalkan Changmin dan Sungmin

" Eii… Bebek aneh" Ingin rasanya Changmin meneriaki Junsu yang melompat – lompat riang seperti lumba – lumba yang sedang beratraksi tapi tidak dilakukannya

Namun Changmin tak lama tersenyum saat mendengar Junsu bersenandung. Tidak Changmin pungkiri suara Junsu cukup lumayan ditelinganya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya.

' _Yah… Lumayan untuk oleh – oleh si evil itu_' Batin Changmin dan tak lama dia tersenyum evil

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeoongggg~~~~

YUUHHUUU~~~

Cho kambek... halah... Come back maksudnya! Kenapa Chef Jung? Kok malah ff ini update duluan? Chef Jung udah kelar dan ga sengaja file na ilang T^T dan agi tahap nulis ulang. Yang Glassy, sama Now juga ilang jadi Cho ketik ulang! Harusnya udah update kemaren. Mianhae ne?

Otte? Perjuangan uri Joongie sepertinya masih panjang untuk mendapatkan Yunpa, apa yang harus Jaemma lakuin biar Yunho suka sama dia?

Hmmm... Disini Cho bikin Jaemma sedikit pervert ne? Kalo dua - duanya polos ceritanya nanti stuck... Tapi nanti Cho bikin dua - duanya polos ah~~ Hehehehehehe...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**dessy. permata. 5, rie yunjaeyoosumin, Rly. C. JaeKyu, cichangmin, ditstysandra, rizqicassie (nado annyeong ^^), chkyumin, GuestYunjae, MaxMin, CuteCat88, ichigo song, PURPLE-KIMlee, Ditassi, Yunjae heart (yunjae?homin?minsu?yoosu?kyumin? ah! Mollaaa~~), Naoi Sora, vianashim, Ai Rin Lee, cassYJ909596 (hmm? qm org melayu kah? ^^), danactebh, littlecupcake noona (ne... Cho juga seneng kkkk..), Dennis Park, akiramia44 (ne, jgn pernah remehin org lain! ga baik! ^^), kim jung chan, birin. rin, indahjae, YumiChwang, Vic89, narayejea, babychokyu, angelhana9, azahra88, snow. drop. 1272, Life 4 Love (tq ^^), meirah. 1111, Yuan Lian, Nadia, SinushYJS, nidayjshero (ne, wiz dilanjut ^^), Viviandra Phanthom, diahmiftachulningtyas, joongmax, para Guest, Sider, follower, dan yang udah bikin ff ini jadi fav na**

.

Adakah yang belum kesebut? Bilang ne? Cho suka kelewatan! Kalo ada yang namanya ga kesebut CHo ucapin mianhae #bow

Jja... See u next chap? tapi Cho agak lama ne? Cho ngilang dulu ^^

Chuu~~


	6. Chapter 5

**My Glassy Boy**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Kim (Shim) Changmin, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun (baru mereka yang ketawan)

Pairing : Belum saatnya

Genre : YAOI as always, School Life, Romance, Drama, Humor?

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Park saenim itu tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan ketiga siswa itu. Junsu mendekap buku yang diberikan oleh sang guru didepan dadanya. Tadi secara tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan guru favoritnya itu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Changmin memandang aneh pada Junsu yang sedang memandangi kepergian guru Park itu kemudian berbisik pada Sungmin.

" Kenapa bebek itu?"

" Eoh?"

Sungmin dengan perlahan berbisik juga pada Changmin.

" Junsu menyukai guru itu"

" Mwo?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Guru yang terlihat mesum seperti itu?! Dia guru matematika itu kan? Park Yoochun saenim?" Bisik Changmin

" Hum!" Sungmin mengangguk semangat

" Kajja kita ke perpustakaan dulu" Ucap Junsu kemudian berjalan dengan riang meninggalkan Changmin dan Sungmin

" Eii… Bebek aneh" Ingin rasanya Changmin meneriaki Junsu yang melompat – lompat riang seperti lumba – lumba yang sedang beratraksi tapi tidak dilakukannya

Namun Changmin tak lama tersenyum saat mendengar Junsu bersenandung. Tidak Changmin pungkiri suara Junsu cukup lumayan ditelinganya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya.

' _Yah… Lumayan untuk oleh – oleh si evil itu_' Batin Changmin dan tak lama dia tersenyum evil

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5~**

.

.

.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Junsuie"

" Annyeong Baek saenim" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada guru penjaga ruang kesehatan itu diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Changmin

Baru saja akan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan ternyata pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu dan menampakkan Baek saenim.

" Mencari Yunho?" Tanya Baek saenim

" Ne"

" Ah, dia sedang mengobati Joongie. Masuklah"

" Gomawo"

Junsu, Sungmin dan Changmin akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan dan melihat kedua namja tengah duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang. Terlihat Yunho masih meniup – niup luka Jaejoong dan wajah Jaejoong terlihat memerah.

" Hyung" Panggil Junsu

" Eh?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh kemudian Yunho tersenyum melihat Junsu berdiri didepan ruang kesehatan bersama dengan Sungmin dan Changmin.

" Ini aku bawakan untuk noona dan Yunho hyung" Ucap Changmin kemudian mendekat dan memberikan plastik yang dibawanya

" Gomawo Minnie" Jaejoong menerimanya dan tersenyum lebar

Junsu, Sungmin dan Changmin duduk tak jauh dari mereka sedangkan Jaejoong mulai membuka plastik yang ternyata berisi sandwich dan gimbab.

" Yunie ah, kau mau gimbab atau sandwich?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Yang mana saja boleh"

" Ya sudah, Yunie gimbab saja. Kau pasti kelaparan, biar Joongie yang makan sanwichnya" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memberikan kotak gimbab itu pada Yunho

" Kau juga pasti lapar kan?"

" Joongie tidak makan banyak kok. Ini saja cukup" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Yunho

" Ah, baiklah. Gomawo"

Mulailah Jaejoong dan Yunho memakan dalam kesunyian mereka. Sedangkan tiga namja yang tadi niatnya ingin menjenguk mereka hanya memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

" Yah… Tiang" Bisik Junsu membuat Changmin menoleh dan memandang namja gempal disampingnya

" Mwo?"

" Joongie hyung yakin dengan perasaannya kan?"

" Memang kenapa?"

" Mereka cocok sekali!" Pekik Junsu senang

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian memandang hyungnya dan memperhatikan Yunho.

' _Dilihat dari mana pun_ _dia tidak tampan, cupu, kutu buku dia juga lemah. Apa noona benar – benar? Aigo… chang – chang ah! Eommamu aneh!'_

" Memang siapa yang cocok?" Sungmin ikut pembicaraan Junsu dan Changmin

" Itu…." Changmin menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan dagunya

Sungmin menoleh dan memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin dan dia mulai mengerti.

" Ah! Mereka cocok kok! Aigo… Tapi memangnya Joongie mau dengan Yunho?" Bisik Sungmin membuat Junsu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk " Jinjja? KYYAA~~~~~"

Changmin menepuk keningnya kencang saat mendengar pekikkan girang itu. Dia tidak menyangka akan terjebak diantara dua uke penggila namja cupu.

" OMO! Sungminnie mengagetkan kami saja!" Ucap Jaejoong memegangi dadanya

" Eh? Mi-mianhae. Hehehehe…" Sungmin menggaruk pipinya

" Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" An-aniya…. Hyung habiskan saja makanannya. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi bukan?"

" Ah! Ne!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lantang membuat Junsu mendesah lega

Jaejoong segera menggigit sandwich tunanya kemudian menatap makanan yang sedang dipangku Yunho. Dia memperhatikan kembali pergerakan Yunho saat sumpit ditangannya bergerak mengambil gimbab itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan Jaejoong bilang itu sangaaatttt seksi! Aigo…

**GLUP**

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah saat kembali melihat jakun Yunho naik dan turun untuk meminum tehnya.

" Joongie waeyo? kau mau?" Tanya Yunho yang akhirnya sadar jika dia diperhatikan

" An-aniya" Jaejoong kembali meruntuki kebodohannya dalam hati

" Gwaenchana. Gimbabnya masih banyak"

" Eh? Y-ya sudah… Aaaa" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar

" E-eh?"

Yunho tadinya ingin memberikan sumpitnya agar Jaejoong bisa mengambil gimbab itu sendiri namun melihat gesture Jaejoong dia mengerti bahwa Jaejoong ingin disuapi. Dengan gugup dia mengambil satu gulung gimbab dan mengarahkannya kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

" Hmmm… Masita. Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong sembari mengunyah dan pipinya masih menggembung

" N-ne"

Jaejoong tersneyum senang karena Yunho menyuapinya. Ah… Hari ini sungguh indah untuk Jaejoong. Dia tidak akan melupakan hari bersejarah ini untuk selamanya. Halah….

Changmin menahan tawanya saat melihat senyum Jaejoong yang menurutnya berlebihan namun dia larut dalam kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Selagi Jaejoong senang kenapa juga dia harus melarangnya. Ini adalah yang diinginkan hyungnya jadi dia akan mendukungnya seperti sang hyung yang selalu mendukungnya selama ini.

Junsu dan Sungmin pun tersenyum lucu melihat sepasang namja didepannya. Sungmin sendiri baru menyadari sikap Jaejoong yang berbeda bila didepan Yunho. Dia kira Jaejoong hanya merasa simpati tapi ternyata…

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dompet Yunho yang keluar dari kantong belakangnya dan tersentak kaget.

" Yunho hyung" Panggil Junsu

" Ne?"

" Mereka… Apa mereka mengambil uang hyung lagi?"

" E-eh?"

Yunho menatap sendu Junsu dan mengangguk pelan. Junsu mendesah kesal melihat anggukan lemas milik Yunho.

" Uang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne hyung. Tadi Joongie hyung dengarkan para sunbae itu meminta uangnya Yunho hyung"

" Astaga! Joongie lupa! Uang Yunie dibawa mereka juga?" Tanya Jaejoong panik " Akan Joongie hampiri mereka!" Lanjutnya kemudian turun dari ranjang itu

" E-eh?"

**GREP**

Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong, bukannya apa –apa… Dia tidak mau Jaejoong berkelahi lagi demi membelanya apa lagi dia pasti akan makin merasa bersalah jika Jaejoong terluka lagi.

" Waeyo Yunie? Joongie akan menemui para sunbae itu!"

" Gwa-gwaenchana…" Lirih Yunho

" Apanya yang gwaenchana!" Pekik Junsu kemudian berdiri " Uang itu hyung kumpulkan untuk panti bukan? Bulan ini hyung akan pergi kesana. Ingat?!" Lanjut Junsu

" Omo! Mereka kejam sekali" Ucap Sungmin

" Panti?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Ah… Minnie ah… Yunho berasal dari panti asuhan di Gwangju" Jelas Sungmin dengan suara pelan

" Oh…" Changmin mengangguk

" Ji-jinjja? Ja-jadi bulan ini Yunie harus ke panti tapi uangnya diambil oleh mereka?"

Mereka semua menoleh keasal suara, terlihat Jaejoong dengan wajah memerahnya dan mata berkaca – kaca.

" Oh… Tidak…" Ucap Changmin pelan

" Jo-joongie hyung?" Panggil Junsu

" Hiks! Mereka kejam! Joongie akan buat pelajaran dengan mereka!" Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang masih memegangi lengannya dan berjalan kearah pintu

**GREP**

" Noona yah… Noona…." Changmin memegang erat lengan Jaejoong yang masih diselimuti oleh amarah

" Lepas pabbo! Aku akan buat pelajaran dengan namja – namja sialan itu!"

" Aish… tenanglah noona! Kau mau mereka masuk rumah sakit eoh? Tenangkan dirimu ne?" Ucap Changmin pelan kemudian mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar melihat kearahnya " Tenangkan dirimu noona… Aku tidak mau noona tersayangku ini mendapat masalah lagi. Oke?" Ucap Changmin pelan kemudian tersenyum

" Mi-minnie…."

Changmin mempertahankan senyumannya dan kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong membuat Junsu dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

" Noona ya…. Disini ada Yunho hyung apa kau tidak malu bertindak seperti tadi hmm?"

" E-eh?"

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong merona kembali, dia teringat bahwa sikapnya seperti orang bar – bar saja. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang.

Yunho yang melihat interaksi kakak dan adik itu perlahan tangannya memegangi dada kirinya yang berdenyut tidak nyaman.

" Joongie hyung… Jangan seperti itu" Ucap Junsu yang juga tidak nyaman melihat kedekatan Changmin dan Jaejoong

" Eh?" Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya " N-ne… Joongie… Terbawa suasana"

" Gwaenchana Joongie… Aku bisa mengumpulkan uang lagi agar bulan depan bisa ke panti" Ucap Yunho mencoba tenang

Jaejoong terenyuh dan memandang teduh Yunho. Betapa baiknya namja didepannya ini! Otak Jaejoong berputar mencari cara agar bisa membantu Yunhonya.

**CRING!**

" Ba-bagaimana kalau aku ikut ke tempat Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" M-MWO?" Terdengar teriakan dari Yunho, Changmin, Junsu dan Sungmin

" Ne! Joongie akan membantu Yunie!"

" Tap-tapi…"

" Joongie janji tidak akan menyusahkan!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Itu…. Itu akan menyusahkanmu" Lirih Yunho

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho.

" Joongie melakukannya dengan ikhlas tanpa paksaan siapapun. Anggap saja Joongie ingin membantu panti asuhan itu. Ne?"

**DEG**

Yunho merasakan jantuknya berdesir halus melihat tatapan lembut milik Jaejoong dan seperti terhipnotis Yunho dengan mudahnya mengangguk.

" Yaaaayy!"

**GREP**

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong. Dengan mudahnya dia memeluk erat namja bermata musang didepannya. Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang memang diluar dugaan.

" EHEM" Changmin berdehem mencoba untuk menyadarkan hyungnya

" OMO?" Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho " Ap-apa yang Joongie lakukan?! OMO! KYAA~~ Joongie maluuuuuuuuu"

Masih dalam kecengoan melihat sikap unik Jaejoong, mereka masih mengangakan mulutnya saat Jaejoong berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan seluruh teman – temannya.

" Aigo…" Changmin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya

" Ng… Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Ucap Sungmin menyadarkan kecengoan Junsu dan Yunho

" Ah… Ne" Ucap Yunho kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan berpencar karena kelas mereka berlainan arah. Junsu dan Changmin menuju arah kiri sedangkan Sungmin dan Yunho berjalan kearah kanan.

" Aku tidak menyangka bisa dekat denganmu Yun" Ucap Sungmin dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya

" Ne?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Habisnya kau orang yang terlihat susah didekati, tapi melihatmu seperti ini aku…. Aku…. Tidak terlambat untuk menjadi temanmu bukan?" Tanya Sungmin

" Ne" Yunho tersenyum menanggapinya

Sungmin yang melihat senyuman Yunho menyadari bahwa Jaejoong pasti menyukai senyuman Yunho yang sangat lembut itu.

Sedangkan…. Mari kita lihat Jaejoong yang sudah sampai dikelas terlebih dahulu. Dia terlihat sedang menepuki pipinya dan wajahnya sangat merona. Teman – teman yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan dan tak jarang menggodanya.

" Ugghh… Joongie malu! Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan jika Yunie sampai? Ugghhh" Jaejoong menaruh wajahnya pada meja menahan malunya karena dia menganggap dirinya sudah berbuat yang tidak sopan pada Yunho

**SREETT**

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sudah duduk disampingnya, wajahnya merona kembali saat teringat pelukan singkatnya dengan Yunho.

" Joongie gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin

" Ah… Ne" Jawabnya pelan kemudian menunduk

Sungmin yang melihatnya tersenyum dan kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah depan kelas. Sungmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong pasti butuh bicara dengan Yunho.

" Yun… Mianhae tadi aku lancang…" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Gwaenchana Joongie, teman – teman di panti juga sering memelukku"

Jaejoong yang tadi malu kini terlihat murung, senyumnya hilang begitu saja saat Yunho berkata seperti itu. Jaejoong merasa kalau pelukan itu begitu luar biasa untuknya sedangkan Yunho menganggapnya seperti teman – teman lainnya yang sering memeluknya di panti.

" Joongie?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah tidak bersemangat milik Jaejoong

" Ah? Ne?"

" Kau baik – baik saja?"

" Ne, tidak usah khawatir" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

Tak lama bel berbunyi dan mereka pun fokus pada pelajaran. Ah… Tidak… Maksudnya Yunho saja yang fokus sedangkan Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya selama pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah dia langsung mengajak Changmin untuk pulang untuk meminta izin pada orangtua mengenai kepergiannya ke Gwangju hari sabtu nanti. Dan tentu saja…. Heechu sang eomma menolak tegas keinginan anaknya.

" Eomma….. Joongie kan ingin melakukan kegiatan yang baik kenapa dilarang eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian memajukan bibirnya

Mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul diruang tengah, menonton drama kesukaan sang eomma.

" Kaukan bisa memberikan saja uangnya. Tidak usah ikut"

" Waeyo?"

" Kau akan pergi dua hari tanpa penjagaan dan itu membuat eomma khawatir baby"

" Minnie ikut kok!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Mwo? Kenapa aku dibawa – bawa eoh?" Tanya Changmin tidak terima

" Ayolah Minnie…"

" Aish… Kalau eomma mengizinkan, aku akan ikut" Ucap Changmin kemudian berdiri " Eomma, aku pamit eoh"

" Mau kemana kau?"

" Toko game bersama Kyunie" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengecup pipi sang eomma dan beranjak dari sana

" Jangan pulang malam – malam eoh"

" NE!"

Jaejoong kembali menggoyangkan lengan eommanya berharap sang eomma menyetujuinya.

" Eommaa~~ Eomma yeoppoo…."

" Eomma tidak terpengaruh lagi baby"

" Ish… Ne eomma, Joongie janji akan menurut pada eomma nanti"

" Mana mungkin" Cibir Mrs. Kim itu

" Ne eomma? Kegiatan ini pasti mengasyikkan?"

" Asyik karena kau bisa pergi dengan Yunie mu itu kan?"

" Tapi kan Minnie juga ikut eomma!"

" Hah… Ya sudah, lakukan saja! Eomma pusing tidak bisa mengaturmu"

" Jinjja? GOMAWOOOO! Eomma yang terbaik… Yaaayyyy"

Dengan senang Jaejoong memeluk eommanya dan mengecupi pipi sang eomma berkali – kali. Heechul tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sangat manja itu. Yah… Semoga dia tidak salah memberikan izin itu.

.

.

.

" YA Cwang! Kau mau menarikku kemana eoh?"

" Aku lapar Kyunie ah!"

" Ke tempat biasa saja eoh! Kenapa kemari"

" Eiii… katanya kau ingin melihat incarannya Joongie noona. Kita kesini saja"

" Mwo?"

Changmin... Dia mengajak sahabatnya – Kyuhyun - itu masuk ke sebuah kafe yang dia tahu. Kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir dekat jendela. Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan namun tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari.

" Eodie? Dia bekerja disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Changmin

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk

" Selamat datang kalian ingin pesan ap… Huwwaa! Tiang?"

Changmin berdecak saat mendengar suara yang dia kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu.

" Bebek tidak sopan!" ucap Changmin

" Kau mau pesan apa?!" Tanya Junsu jutek

" Berikan saja tiap menu satu tapi aku minta jus jeruk saja untuk minumannya juga 6 scoop es krim untuk penutupnya"

" Mw-mwo?"

" Mianhae hyung, berikan saja yang dia minta tadi" Ucap Kyuhyun

Junsu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang terbilang lembut itu. Dia memperhatikan namja yang duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin. Manis….

" Ba-baiklah" Ucap Junsu mengerti dan undur diri dari sana

" Bebek" Ucap Changmin pwlan

" Oh, dia Junsu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Changmin tadi menceritakan tentang teman – teman disekolah barunya. Tidak banyak sih, namun ada beberapa nama yang terekam diotaknya. Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu dan Lee Sungmin.

" Ne"

" Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Mwo? Jangan bicara aneh – aneh" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun

" Ish! Kau mengacaukan rambutku Cwang!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima

" Haahahahahahaha…"

Tak seberapa lama pesanan mereka datang dan Changmin mulai menikmati makanannya bersama Kyuhyun. Dari jauh, Junsu yang ada dibelakang kasir bersama Yunho memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Lihat bagaimana Changmin memperlakukan namja didepannya dengan lembut. Bahkan mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terkena saus secara tidak sengaja.

" Ck… Bocah" Decak Junsu

" Wae? Changmin datang bersama temannya?" Tanya Yunho

" Kurasa itu namjachingunya. Lihat saja"

Yunho menoleh kearah Changmin yang memang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan antusias dan sesekali membersihkan mulut namja yang ada didepannya.

" Hyung kira Changmin itu uke?" Tanya Yunho dengan ragu

" E-eh? Hyung kau… Kau men-menyukainya?"

" MWO? An-aniya!"

" Kenapa kau bisa mengira dia itu uke?"

" Dia… Hmm.. Manis..?" Ucap Yunho ragu

Junsu mengangakan mulutnya kemudian memandang Changmin. Manis? Junsu mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menyelusuri wajah Changmin.

' _Alis tebal, mata bulat namun kadang terlihat tegas, hidung mancung, bibirnya memang lebar namun kadang mengeluarkan senyuman maut. Dia terlihat tampan… OMO! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Junsu!'_

Junsu dengan semangat memukul – mukul kepalanya pelan membuat Yunho yang melihatnya kebingungan.

" Suie waeyo?"

" An-aniya hyung. Whoa… ada pelanggan, aku hampiri dulu"

" Ne"

Changmin menyelesaikan pesanan keenamnya dengan senyum mengembang dibibir seksinya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati es krimnya kemudian dia menoleh kearah kasir.

" Eoh? Itu dia Yunho hyung!" Ucap Changmin

" Eodie?" Kyuhyun mencoba menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari namja yang dimaksud oleh Changmin

" Itu dibelakang kasir"

" Mwo?" Seketika Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kaget " Di-dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Changmin

" Waeyo?"

" Bahkan chang – chang saja lebih tampan dari dirinya Cwang"

" Hahahaha… Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Kyunie ah…"

" Astaga, mata Joongie hyung itu terkena penyakit apa sih?"

" Molla~~ Biarkan saja. Ah! Aku mau eskrimmu. Aaaaaa" Changmin membuka mulutnya

" Ck… Manja" Kyuhyun menyendokkan es krim untuk Changmin kemudian tersenyum

**TRAK**

" Pesananmu" Ucap Junsu yang entah kenapa malah terdenger sangat jutek

" YA! Aku pelangganmu! Kenapa seperti itu eoh?"

" Terserah" Ucap Junsu kemudian menjauh dari meja Changmin

" kenapa dengannya? Ck…"

" Kalian cocok kok" Kata Kyuhyun menggoda Changmin

" Kau gila?"

.

.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian Jaejoong datang kerumah Junsu hari jumat malam. Dia akan menginap dirumah Junsu karena mereka harus berangkat pukul lima pagi. Tidak hanya dia yang menginap namun Sungmin, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun ikut.

Eh? Ne… Mendengar Changmin ikut, Sungmin mengajukan diri untuk ikut. Karena tahu Sungmin ikut, Changmin menarik serta Kyuhyun bersamanya walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya.

Sungmin dan Jaejoong sudah berada didalam Junsu, menunggu namja gempal itu mandi. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan datang menyusul dan menginap ditempat Yunho yang letak apartemennya disebelah apartemen Junsu.

" Lama?" Tanya Junsu

" Aniyo…" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang itu diikuti oleh Sungmin

" Kita langsung tidur saja eoh?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne, besok kita akan berangkat pagi sekali bukan?" Sungmin bertanya balik

" Baiklah. Kajja"

Karena tempat tidur Junsu adalah single bed, Jaejoong memaksa untuk tidur saja dilantai namun karena Junsu dan Sungmin melarang akhirnya hanya dia yang tidur diatas tempat tidur sedangkan Sungmin dan Junsu tidur menggunakan kasur lipat milik Junsu.

.

.

" Ngghh…"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat jam dimeja nakas. Pukul satu dini hari… Jaejoong menguap dan bangkit untuk duduk. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari kamar mandi setelahnya dia berjalan kemali ke kamar.

Dia tidak berjalan menuju ranjang itu melainkan kearah balkon kamar Junsu. Dia menggeser pintu kaca itu kesamping dan melangkah keluar. Dia menoleh kearah kiri dimana terdapat balkon milik Yunho.

" OMO!"

Seketika Jaejoong menutup wajahnya saat melihat seseorang dibalkon sebelah kirinya itu. Disana Yunho sedang berdiri kearah pemandangan rumah – rumah dengan tidak memakai pakaian atasnya dan hanya menggunkan celana bahan selutut.

" Mi-mian!" Yunho dengan gugup mengambil pakaian yang dia taruh di pagar balkon dan langsung memakainya

Yunho juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa Jaejoong harus seperti itu. Bukankan mereka berdua adalah namja? Eii… Jaejoong memang namja, tapi namja uke.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho yang sudah menggunkan kaos berwarna putihnya dan sedang memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

" Yunie sedang apa eoh?"

" Ah.. Aku habis mencuci pakaian dan merasa berkeringat sehingga aku keluar dan… kau…. Yahh.." Ucap Yunho terdengar gugup

" O-oh… Tapi… Yunie mencuci malam sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian melirik pakaian yang sudah rapi dijemur oleh Yunho

" N-ne… Aku baru bisa melakukan hal – hal seperti itu diatas pukul sebelas malam"

" Omo! Apa Minnie dan Kyunie menyusahkan?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho menoleh kedalam rumahnya kemudian tersenyum.

" Aniya, mereka sama sekali tidak menyusahkan. Mereka bahkan datang jam sepuluh dan langsung tertidur"

" Aigo… Mereka itu…"

" Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Yunho

" Joongie terbangun, sebentar lagi akan tidur. Yunie juga tidurlah, jangan sampai kita kelelahan besok"

" Ne…."

" Jalja Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis

" Jalja Joongie"

Perlahan Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu kaca itu dan langsung msuk kedalam selimut. Yunho terkekeh saat menyadari piyama yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Piyama jumpsuit hamtaro yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis.

" Hihihihi… Joongie yakin akan mimpi indah!" Pekik jaejoong sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan senyum berkembang dibibirnya

.

.

.

" Hyung…. Bangun…."

" sebentar lagi eomma… nghh…"

" Hyung… Nanti kita terlambat hooammm"

" Memang kita mau kemana eomma? Ughhhh"

" Kita ke panti di Gwanju hyung!"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan langsung duduk. Dia melihat jam dimeja nakas, pukul setengah lima pagi.

" Pagi sekali…"

" Ne, kita harus sampai sana pagi bukan?"

" Hooaaammm… Ne"

Dengan malas Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi setelah selesai bergantian dengan Junsu dan Sungmin. Sekrang mereka bertiga tengah duduk diruang makan, eomma dari Junsu membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berenam.

**TOK TOK TOK**

" Pasti Yunho hyung, biar aku yang buka"

Junsu dengan riang menuju pintu rumahnya dan memang benar Yunho ada didepan rumahnya. Namun, hanya Yunho? Kemana Changmin dan Kyuhyun?

" Mana tiang itu hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Joongie eodie? Mereka susah sekali dibangunkan" Ucap Yunho

" Oh, sebentar"

Junsu masuk kedalam rumahnya dan memanggil Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati susu hangatnya namun mendengar berita dari Junsu membuat Jaejoong geram. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan….

**DEGH**

Melihat Yunho yang menggunakan kaos polo hitam serta celana bahan panjang berwarna krem membuat Jaejoong membatu. Bagaimana bisa ada namja cupu sesempurna Yunho? Aw…

" Joongie… Joongie.." Yunho mencoba mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya didepan Jaejoong

" Omo! Ne! Minnie eodie?"

" Kajja, ikut denganku"

Jaejoong mengangguk senang, dia merasa beruntung bisa masuk kedalam apartemen Yunho. Dibelangkangnya Sungmin serta Junsu mengekor.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong hanya bisa bengong melihat rumah Yunho yang… Ng… Kosong? Hanya ada meja kecil didepan sebuah televisi berukuran empat belas inchi dan sebuah lemari entah untuk apa. Ada juga sebuh pigura besar berukuran dua puluh kali dua puluh. Disana dia melihat Yunho berfoto bersama teman – temannya.

Sepertinya dipanti karena backgroundnya memperlihatkan sebuah gedung berwarna putih bertuliskan St. Marry. Yunho berdiri dekat seorang suster penjaga.

" Sebelah sini" Ucap Yunho kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya

Sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo saat melihat isi kamar Yunho yang hanya terdapat tempat tidur single, meja nakas dan sebuah lemari.

Jaejoong mendekat kearah tempat tidur Yunho dan membuat Junsu serta Sungmin kaget dengan posisi tidur Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Lihat saja bagaimana Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan tangan melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kepala Changmin diletakkan dengan nyaman diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

" Me-mereka kekasih?" Tanya Junsu

" Aniya, mereka memang sering seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menggoyangkan lengan Changmin dan mencubitnya

" Ngghh… Kami masih mengantuk" Ucap Changmin pelan

" Bangun!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Berbaliklah Kyu" Lirih Changmin kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun

Changmin memeluk kepala Kyuhyun yang bersarang didadanya , Kyuhyun sendiri melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Changmin dan menyamankan posisinya. Jaejoong memijit pangkal hidungnya kesal, kelakuan adiknya saat tidur memang bisa dibilang luar biasa.

Dengan segera Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changmin dan…

**" YA! TIANG LISTRIK! KAU AKAN MEMBUAT KAMI TERLAMBAT!"**

.

.

.

Changmin menggerutu sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil sport miliknya, sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menyuruh Junsu, Sungmin serta Yunho masuk kedalam mobil merah milik Jaejoong.

Mereka memang membawa mobil tapi didalam setiap mobil sudah disertakan juga supir untuk mereka. Heechul tidak akan membiarkan anak – anaknya kelelahan karena perjalanan ini.

Junsu duduk didepan menemani sang supir sedangkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Sungmin duduk dibangku penumpang. Namun sebelum berangkat Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Changmin yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Masuklah Min" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aniya"

" Ck… Jangan merajuk, kka… Masuklah, maafkan noona ne?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengelus kepala Changmin

" Sudahlah Cwang, keburu siang" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne ne ne"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk dibangku penumpang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan dia sendiri berjalan menuju mobilnya dan duduk ditengah antara Yunho dan Sungmin yang entah kenapa terlihat murung saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama. Dan mereka pun memulai perjalanan jauh mereka.

" Sungminnie waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aniya…" Jawab Sungmin pelan

" Hmmm… Hyung, aku mau bertanya" Ucap Junsu

" Ne, tanyakan saja"

" Apa tiang itu berpacaran dengan namja itu?" Tanya Junsu membuat dada Sungmin sesak memikirkannya

" Eoh? Minnie dan Kyunie… Hmmm…" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, tidak apa – apa kan menceritakannya? " Mereka memang berpacaran… Tapi dulu, sudah lama sekali"

" MWO?"

" Ne… Seingat Joongie, mereka hanya berpacaran selama seminggu?" Ucap Jaejoong membuat semua mata menatap kearahnya

" Ke-kenapa mereka putus?" Tanya Sungmin

" Ng… Molla~~ Padahal saat itu dengan lantang Minnie berkata pada eomma kalau dia berpacaran dengan Kyunie dan seminggu kemudian dia berkata sudah putus dengan Kyunie. Kalau kalian mau tahu alasannya bisa tanyakan langsung pada mereka" Ucap Jaejoong tidak enak

Dia merasa Sungmin memiliki perasaan pada adiknya, walaupun samar tapi dia bisa melihat sikap Sungmin pada Changmin.

" O-oh…" Sungmin menunduk

" Hey… Gwaenchana… Mereka sudah putus kok" Ucap Jaejoong mengelus pundak Sungmin

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala Sungmin pada pundaknya dan mengelusnya pelan. Sedangkan Yunho larut pada pemandangan diluar yang masih terlihat sepi.

.

.

.

" Joongie… Irona… Kita sudah sampai"

Yunho mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong yang tertidur dipundaknya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Junsu sudah keluar untuk menyapa orang – orang yang ada dipanti.

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat ini, dia tidak mengerti kenapa berada didekat Jaejoong membuat hatinya terus berdetakkencang seperti ini.

" Joongie ah…." Yunho mencoba menepuk – nepuk pipi Jaejoong " Ah-ahjusshi apa Joongie susah dibangunkan seperti ini?"

" Ah aniya, dia seperti itu jika kurang tidur" Ucap Lee ahjusshi sang supir

" Oh, bisakan ahjusshi membukakan pintu? Aku akan menggendongnya saja" Ucap Yunho

" Baiklah"

Yunho keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu kemudian mencoba mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal dan itu sangat sulit untuknya yang memang tidak terbiasa menggendong seseorang sebesar Jaejoong. Namun jika diakui, tubuh Jaejoong tidak berat seperti yang dipikirkannya.

" Omo?" Junsu menatap kaget Yunho yang sedang menggendong Jaejoong kearah mereka begitu juga Sungmin, Changmin dan Kyuhyun

" Mianhae, aku bawa temanku kedalam dulu suster" Ucap Yunho pada salah seorang suster penjaga

" Ah ne…"

Yunho dengan cepat membawa Jaejoong kearah tempat tidur yang biasa dia gunakan saat berkunjung ke panti. Dia meletakkan Jaejoong diranjang dan menyelimutinya.

" Ngghhhh…" Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya " Yunie…." Lirihnya

**BLUSH**

Wajah Yunho merona saat Jaejoong memanggil namanya dalam tidurnya. Apa yang sedang Jaejoong impikan sampai memanggil namanya eoh? Dengan cepat Yunho pergi keluar dan berbaur dengan teman- emannya yang sudah saling berkenalan.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan perlahan mata bulatnya terbuka. Dia mengusap matanya pelan dan memandang sekeliling.

" Ugghh… Eodie?" Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya dan memperhatikan sekeliling

Tempat tidur single ada dua dan ada meja nakas. Dia mengambil pigura yang ada diatas meja nakas itu dan memperhatikan foto didalamnya. Terdapat foto namja yang dia tahu bersama para susternya. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menaruh pigura itu sampai dia berpikir tentang sesuatu.

" La-lalu siapa yang membawa Joongie kesini?"

**HANA**

**DUL**

**SET**

" Aniya aniya! Pasti Lee ahjusshi yang menggendong" Jaejoong menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mencoba berpikiran positif bahwa supirnya yang telah membawanya keruangan ini

**CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong menoleh, didepan pintu Yunho berdiri. Sekarang pakaiannya lebih santai karena hanya menggunakan celana bahan seutut dan kemeja kotak- kotak merah hitam yang dikancingkan sampai lehernya.

" Yu-yunie?"

" Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu. Kajja keluar, sebentar lagi makan siang"

" Mwo?"

" Sudah jam satu Joongie ah…"

" Ah ne…"

Jaejoong berjalan dibelakang Yunho. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang lumayan besar, ada lima meja panjang dan dua belas kursi disetiap mejanya.

" Temanmu sudah bangun Yun?" Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong

" Ah, ne maaf menyusahkan" Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat " Jaejoong imnida" dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sekitar yang ternyata banyak sekali terdapat anak kecil " Tapi panggil saja Joongie ne?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lantang dan tersenyum lebar

" Whoooaaa… Yeoppoo! Joongie noona yeoppo" Ucap seorang anak menghampiri Jaejoong

" Eiii…" Jaejoong berjongkok didepan namja kecil itu " Joongie ini namja! Panggil hyung ne?"

" Aniyaaa~~~ Hahahahaha" Namja kecil itu berlari menjauh sembari tertawa

Jaejoong cemberut mendengarnya, seperti biasa anak – anak yang bertemu dengannya akan berkata dia cantik dan akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona atau Eonnie. Ck… dia tampan tahu?

" Maafkan Baekhyun ne?" Ucap sang suste

" Gwaenchana, Joongie sering disamakan dengan yeoja"

" Kau cantik sih" Ucap sang suster " Ah, aku Ahra, Go Ahra. Suster kepala panti asuhan"

" Salam kenal suster"

" Ne, kajja kita berkumpul dan makan bersama"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan mengambil duduk disamping Yunho. Mereka pun larut dalam kegembiraan apa lagi setelah makan Changmin dan Sungmin membawa bertumpuk dus yang isinya boneka dan mainan untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Jaejoong memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Terlihat juga Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin dan Sungmin kemudian ikut membantu.

Sedangkan Yunho sedang asyik bermain bersama dua namja kecil yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat melihat Yunho bercanda dan tertawa riang bersama mereka.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Junsu yang sedang berbincang riang dengan para suster dan sesekali terkekeh.

" Eonnie…"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendapati kaos atasnya ditarik oleh seorang yeoja kecil. Jaejoong berjongkok dan tersenyum manis. Disamping yeoja kecil itu berdiri pula seorang yeoja kecil terbilang sangat manis.

" Waeyo?"

" Eonnie mau main boneka bersamaku dan Boram?"

" Hmm? Panggil Joongie oppa dulu"

" Aniyo"

" Waeyo?"

" Kata suster kita tidak boleh berbohong. Karena eonnie cantik Kyungie memanggil eonnie" Ucapnya dengan riang

**BLUSH**

Cantik katanya?

" Tapi oppa namja"

" Namja cantik kalau begitu"

" Hahahahaha… Kau ini!" Jaejoong mengacak rambut yeoja cilik itu " Namamu siapa?"

" Aku Hye Kyung dan dia Boram. Kajja eonnie main bersama kami"

" Ah ne…" Jaejoong akhirnya mengikuti tarikan kedua yeoja cilik itu menuju pojok ruangan dan bermain boneka bersama

Yunho menoleh ke pojok ruangan, disana terlihat Jaejoong tengah bermain boneka bersama Hye Kyung dan Boram. Seulas senyum terpampang diwajahnya saat melihat Jaejoong memainkan boneka barbie di tangannya.

" Hyung ah!"

" Ne?" Yunho menjawab panggilannya tanpa menoleh

" Jaejoong noona cantik ne?"

" Hum!" Yunho mengangguk pelan

" Hyung menyukainya?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berkata

" Ne..."

**Hana**

**Dul**

**S...**

" Mwo? An-an..."

" Joongie noona! Yunho hyung bilang dia menyukaimu!" Teriak Chanyeol kemudian diiringi dengan kekehan

Semua mata langsung menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian kemudian...

" Kyyaaa~~~~"

" Yyaaaaayyyyy..."

" Omona!"

Wajah Jaejoong merona seketika, dia sungguh malu saat ini. Apa lagi Chanyeol berteriak seprrti itu. Matanya perlahan menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum canggung padanya.

**Blush**

Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho lebih lama lagi. Dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan semua godaan yang ditujukan untuknya dan juga Yunho.

.

.

Setelah keributan yang terjadi, para suster itu menyuruh anak - anak panti yang berjumlah dua puluh anak itu untuk tidur siang dan membiarkan Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Sungmin beristirahat.

Terlihat Junsu, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terduduk diruang tamu sedang mengobrol sembari menonton televisi dan Changmin sedang memakan cookies yang ada dipangkuannya.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar Boram, dia tadi meninabobokan yeoja kecil yang dari tadi merengek untuk tidur bersamanya.

Dia melangkah keluar panti untuk mencari angin. Dia menarik kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong memincingkan matanya dan melihat seseorang menggunakan kemeja kotak - kotak tengah berbaring disamping seorang suster. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang dibawah pohon bukit kecil itu.

" Joongie!"

Jaejoong tetsentak mendengar seseorang suster yang ada dibawah pohon itu memanggilnya. Dia mengenal suara ini, suster Ahra. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mendekatkearah mereka dan duduk disamping Yunho yang sudah bangun dari tidur malasnya.

" Ada apa suster?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aniya... Apa kau lelah Joongie?"

" Ani! Joongie amat sangat senang!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Baguslah. Ah, aku akan berbelanja. Kalian tolong jaga panti ne?"

" Biar aku temani" Ucap Yunho

" Gwaenchana Yun, aku masih bisa sendiri"

" Ani, suster akan kesulitan membawa belanjaannya"

Jarjoong memutar otaknya untuk bisa menikmati momen ini bersama Yunho.

" Bi-biar Joongie dan Yunie saja yang berbelanja. Suster menjaga panti saja"

" Eh?" Yunho dan Ahra menoleh memandang Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Apa tidak merepotkan?"

" Aniya! Malam ini biarkan Joongie yang memasak untuk semuanya!"

" Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Ahra kemudian melirik Yunho

" Ne, masakan Joongie mashita suster" Jawab Yunho meyakinkan sang suster

" B-baiklah. Kau antarkan dia ne Yun?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Ahra dan Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya pamit menuju swalayan terdekat menggunakan mobil Jaejoong.

" Yunie ah!" Panggil Jaejoong saat diperjalanan

" Hum?"

" Joongie ingin belanja di pasar saja"

" Wae?"

" Pasti lebih segar!"

" Tapi ini sudah siang. Mereka akan berjualan lagi sore hari Joongie ah"

" Oh..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya " Arraseo..."

" E-eh? Ka-kau ingin berjalan - jalan saja?"

" Jinjja?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan berbinar - binar " Bolehkah?"

" N-ne"

" Yaaaayyyy... Yunie yang terbaik! Joongie nanti malam akan memasakkan makanan spesial untuk Yunie yang sudah baik hati pada Joongie!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang tidak berbeda dengan Boram dan Hye Kyung yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Sungguh terlihat menggemaskan untuknya dan juga cantik.

**Blush!**

Wajah Yunho memerah mengingat apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Cantik? Hmmm... Ada yang sedang merasakan debaran kembali...

.

.

.

Setelah berbelanja, Jaejoong dengan riang memakan es krim pinggir jalan yang dibelikan Yunho untuknya. Sedangkan belanjaannya ada didalam mobil bersama dengan sang supir.

" Mashita! Joongie sukaaaa!"

Kembali, Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang melangkah dengan riang didepannya sembari menjilati es krim vanila yang dibelikan olehnya.

" Whooaaa~~~kyeopta!" Pekik Jaejoong

Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah memegangi sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk teddy bear.

" Ahjumma, Joongie mau ini dan ini!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengambil gantungan herbentuk gajah disampingnya

Setelah membayar, Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali menyelusuri jalan itu dan melihat - lihat. Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

" Joongie" Panggil Yunho

" Ne?"

" Sudah sore. Bukankah kau harus memasak?"

" Ah! Joongie lupa! Kajja kajja!"

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju mobilnya diiringi pandangan tak biasa dari Yunho. Jantungnya kali ini tidak berdesir pelan melainkan berdetak sangat kencang. Namun dia menyukai debaran kencang ini.

.

.

Pukul setengah enam mereka tiba di panti dan Jaejoong langsung beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasak dibantu oleh Yunho sedangkan yang lain tampak sibuk mengurus anak - anak panti.

" Apa ini cukup Joongie ah?" Tanya Yunho menyendok kuah sup dan membawanya menuju Jaejoong yang sedang memasak bulgogi

**Sluurrppp...**

" Ne, matikan saja kompornya. Bulgogi ini juga sebentar lagi akan matang"

" Ne"

Yunho mengerjakan semua yang diperintahkan oleh Jaejoong kemudian membantu Jaejoong membuat minuman untuk anak - anak panti.

" Whoooaaa... Yunho hyung dan Joongie noona sungguh romantis!"

" Mwo?!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Suho yang sudah berusia dua belas tahun menggodanya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang dongsaeng.

" Ya! Tidak sopan! Kembali ke ruang tengah dan tunggu kami"

" Arraseo hyung" Ucap Suho kemudiqn beranjak dari dapur

" Ma-maafkan Suho ne?"

" Gwaenchana Yunie... Tidak masalah untuk Joongie, memang benar kok katanya"

" E-eh?"

**Plakk**

Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya dengan kencang. Bisa - bisanya dia kelepasan bicara lagi dan ini hal yang sangat memalukan!

" Eh? Jo-joongie... Ah! Bulgoginya sudah matang. Yunie tolong panggil Minnie agar dia bisa membawanya ke ruang makan ne?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Arraseo"

Tak lama Changmin muncul bersama Kyuhyun dan mereka semua membawa makan malam itu keruang makan.

" Whooaaa... Makanannya terlihat enak!" Pekik Baekhyun

" Seperti sedang pesta!" Kali ini Hye Kyung berteriak senang dan diangguki oleh teman - temannya

" Jja... Karena Jongie sudah membuatkan kalian makanan. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ne!"

" NE!"

" Jja, semua duduk dan Yunho pinpinlah doa sebelum kita makan"

" Ne suster" Yunho mengangguk patuh

Setelah berdoa yang dipimpin oleh Yunho mereka semua makan dengan rianh. Mereka jarang sekali makan enak seperti ini!

.

.

.

" Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah" Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah memejamkan mata di sofa ruang tengah

" Ah, ne Yun"

" Kajja kita masuk kamar"

" Eh? Kita?" Tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Ne... Kau dan aku akan satu kamar. Junsu dengan Sungmin sedangkan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun"

" Mwo?!"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang.

" Wae? Kau tidak mau? Ingin bertukar tempat? Aku bisa tidur dengan Junsu kalau kau mau"

" ANDWE!"

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong berteriak kemudian memandang Jaejoong bingung.

" Ak-aku..."

**Glup**

" Aku akan tidur denganmu Yun"

" Ya sudah... Kajja"

Jaejoong berjalan dibelakang Yunho, dia melirik kanan dan kirinya yang keadaannya sudah sepi karena memang jam sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas malam.

' _Tidur bersama Yunie? Satu ranjang bersama bukan?'_

**Blush**

Memikirkannya saja membuat Jaejoong merona hebat. Satu ranjang? Ck... Pemikiranmu terlalu dangkal Kim!

**Ceklek**

" Kau tidur disebelah kanan dan aku dikiri ne?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang kamar itu. Dengan bodohnya Jaejoong baru sadar jika kamar ini adalah kamar yang tadi siang ditempati olehnya. Ada dua ranjang single di kamar itu. Jaejoong melangkah menuju ranjang yang dimaksud dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Yunho pun demikian dia berbaring kemudian memakai selimutmya dan memandang langit - langit kamarmya. Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya hingga dia memandang Yunho yang sudah melepaskan kacamatanya.

" Yunie..." Panggilnya pelan

" Ne?" Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong

**DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong betdebar melihat mata musang itu tidak memakai kacamata tebalnya. Sekarang Yunho terlihat luar biasa tampannya.

" Ja-jalja..." Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Hooaamm..." Yunyo menutup mulutnya yang menguap " Jalja Joongie" Lanjutnya kemudian menutup matanya

Dia sangat lelah hari ini katena tidak berhanti bermain dan menemani Jaejoong berbelanja dan memasak.

" Mimpi indah Yunie..."

Perlahan Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya setelah menguap lebar. Dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Begitu pun Yunho yang menutup matanya perlahan.

" Yunie tampan..." Lirihnya

**Deg**

Mata Yunho terbuka dan menyipitkan matanya agar bisa menatap lawan bicaranya. Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas.

" Tampan? Nugu? Aku?"

.

**- Kamar Changmin dan Kyuhyun -**

.

Terlihat Kyuhyun bergelung nyaman diatas ranjangnya membelakangi Changmin sedangkan Changmin masih membuka matanya memandang ke arah sahabatnya.

" Kyunie kau sudah tidur?"

" ..."

" Kyuniee~~~"

" Aku mengantuk cwang pabbo!"

" Hehehehe"

**SRETT**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Changmin memasukkan tubuhnya pada selimut yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Aku bukan uke pabbo" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Masa bodo, selama aku menikmatinya biarkan saja Kyunie ah..."

" Haish... Terserah kau saja"

Lambat laun Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya pada tubuh Changmin dan kembali terlelap kali ini bersama Changmin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

" KYYYAAAAA~~~~ Joongie eonnie tidak bisa menangkapku..."

" Hahahaha... Aku akan menangkapmu Kyungie...!"

Jaejoong mengejar Hye Kyung dan anak lainnya. Dia sedang bermain kucing - kucingan dengan anak - anak panti.

" Hahahaha... Joongie noona lambat!" Pekik Baekhyun

" Mwo? Awas kau Baekhyunie!"

Jaejoong berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam tuang tengah. Mereka mengganggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tenang menonton televisi. Kemudian berlanjut keruang santai disana Junsu dan Sungmin tengah mengobrol riang.

" Yah! Hyung! Hati - hati!" Pekik Junsu

" Hahahaha..." Jaejoong menoleh sembari berlari " Mianhae Suie..."

" Joongie awasss!" Pekik Sungmin kencang

" Mwo?" Jaejoong kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan " Ya! Yunie awasss!"

" Mw...!"

**BRUKKKK**

**BRRAAAKKKKK**

Mendengar suara gaduh semua menoleh keruang santai dan membelalakkan matanya melihat posisi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

" OMONA!"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya karena merasa sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia juga merasa pinggangnya dipeluk seseorang.

Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong terkaget - kaget karena posisi jatuhnya yang sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Dia... Dia jatuh diatas Yunho dan bibir mereka berpautan satu sama lain...

**" JOONGIE NOONA MENCIUM YUNHO HYUNG!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekian dari Cho Hahahahay… Lebaran sampe tanggal 6 nanti Cho ga update ne? Mau pulkam. Oleh – oleh? Nanti Cho bawain cerita baru Yunjae aje ye kkkk…

Udah panjang belom? Hampir berapa halaman ini ya? Sampe cape nulis n editnya! Hehehehehehehe

Dan karena kasian sama tante ahra yang selalu jadi peran antagonis, kali ini cho biarkan dia jadi protogonis deh. Cho ga terlalu sebel sama akting dia di You Are all Surander sama Lee Seung Gi oppa! Kkkk...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**Apine Shim, misschokyulate2, diananostory, Jenny, Anik0405, NaeAizawa, nanajunsu, Rly. C. JaeKyu, joongmax, dea, Dennis Park, Naoi Sora, biezzle, Guest, littlecupcake noona (itu udah muncul, kkkk), AyuClouds69, yoon HyunWoon, cichangmin, kim jung chan, danatebh, Yunjae heart (semoga tetep aman :p), Ai Rin Lee, vampireyunjae, fitri, meirah.1111, ilma, shipper89, chkyumin, shanzec, narayejea (yg laen coming soon ^^), SinushYJS, ditstysandra, min, Guest, CassYJ909596 (annyeong! Tapi, ngerti apa yang Cho tuliskan? Kkk… u can use English with me ^^), MaxMin, onkey shipper04, nidayjshero (hwating deh poko na! ^^), Guest, snow. drop. 1272, akiramia44, noon, rizqicassie (ne, udh panjang blm chap ini?), Vic89, dessy. permata. 5, rie yunjaeyoosumin, para sider, follower dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

.

Otte? Semua cast udah keluar. Couplenya?

YunJae? Pasti

YooSu?

MinSu?

ChangMin? ( Changmin & Sungmin maksudnye)

ChangKyu?

KyuMin?

KyuSu? Walah…

JunSu? (Junsu & Sungmin)

Silahkan pilih…. Kkkkkkkk… Oh! Masih ada satu pasangan lagi tapi belom keluar... siapa yaaa? Hehehehehe...

See u next chap?

Chuuu...~~~~


	7. Chapter 6

**My Glassy Boy**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Kim (Shim) Changmin, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Yoochun (baru mereka yang ketawan)

Pairing : Belum saatnya

Genre : YAOI as always, School Life, Romance, Drama, Humor?

Rating : **M  
**

.

.

.

.

**.**

" KYYYAAAAA~~~~ Joongie eonnie tidak bisa menangkapku..."

" Hahahaha... Aku akan menangkapmu Kyungie...!"

Jaejoong mengejar Hye Kyung dan anak lainnya. Dia sedang bermain kucing - kucingan dengan anak - anak panti.

" Hahahaha... Joongie noona lambat!" Pekik Baekhyun

" Mwo? Awas kau Baekhyunie!"

Jaejoong berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam tuang tengah. Mereka mengganggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tenang menonton televisi. Kemudian berlanjut keruang santai disana Junsu dan Sungmin tengah mengobrol riang.

" Yah! Hyung! Hati - hati!" Pekik Junsu

" Hahahaha..." Jaejoong menoleh sembari berlari " Mianhae Suie..."

" Joongie awasss!" Pekik Sungmin kencang

" Mwo?" Jaejoong kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan " Ya! Yunie awasss!"

" Mw...!"

**BRUKKKK**

**BRRAAAKKKKK**

Mendengar suara gaduh semua menoleh keruang santai dan membelalakkan matanya melihat posisi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

" OMONA!"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya karena merasa sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia juga merasa pinggangnya dipeluk seseorang.

Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong terkaget - kaget karena posisi jatuhnya yang sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Dia... Dia jatuh diatas Yunho dan bibir mereka berpautan satu sama lain...

**" JOONGIE NOONA MENCIUM YUNHO HYUNG!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memandang kaget namja yang ada dibawahnya dengan bibir yang masih bertautan. Dia seperti mimpi saja bisa menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho namun kemudian dia tersentak kaget dan melepaskan ciumannya.

" Ommo! Mi-mian!"

" Aw.. Appoo.."

Yunho memegangi belakang kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. Jaejoong yang masih merasa bersalah segera menggantikan posisi tangan Yunho dan mengelus kepala Yunho.

Namun pemandangan itu tak luput dari semua mata. Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga para penghuni panti memandang cengo mereka berdua dan Changmin memandang mesum keduanya.

Bagaimana tidak Changmin memandang mesum pada mereka jika posisi mereka seperti itu. Jaejoong duduk diatas kesejatian Yunho dan dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Yunho sedangkan tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Yunho.

Ahra sang pengurus panti segera menggiring anak - anak panti itu dari sana. Dia tidak mau otak anak - anak pantiyang masih polos itu tercemar.

" Mianhae Yunie…" Lirih Jaejoong sembari mengelus kepala Yunho

" EHEM!"

**DEG**

**.**

**1 Detik**

Jaejoong menoleh kearah kanannya dan melihat Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mengangakan mulutnya

**2 Detik**

Jaejoong menoleh kaku kearah kiri dan mendapati Changmin tersenyum aneh (menurutnya)

**3 Det..**

**SREETT**

" Nghhh~"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara lenguhan itu. Kemudian menatap Yunho. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika dia sedang duduk diatas tubuh Yunho?

Tadi Jaejoong yang masih kaget segera memundurkan tubuhnya dan gerakan itu tentu saja membuat _'sesuatu'_ beraksi. Jaejoong dan Yunho sama - sama terdiam dan saling tatap sampai….

" Kyyyaaaaaa~~~~~~ Yunie mianhaeeee!"

Jaejoong segera berdiri, berlari ke arah kamarnya, masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sangking malunya.

Sedangkan diruangan itu, semua memandang cengo Jaejoong yang tadi berlari. Namun kemudian dengan kaku menggerakkan kepala mereka menuju Yunho melihat Yunho yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

Junsu tersadar dari kecengoannya segera mendekati Yunho dan membantu Yunho bangkit. Yunho masih saja memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

" Hyung gwaenchana?" Tanya Junsu

" Ng… Ne" ucap Yunho kemudia mengangguk pelan

" Astaga, mata polosku" Kata Changmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

" Hyung yakin tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ng.. ne… Lalu, kemana Joongie? Kenapa dia berlari tadi?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah polosnya

**GUBRAK**

Ingin rasanya Changmin membenturkan kepala namja cupu didepannya. Tidak tahukah kalau Jaejoong kabur karena malu?

" Dia ke kamarnya hyung" Jawab Changmin

" Dia tidak terlukakan?"

" Molla…" Changmin kemudian menyeringai " Mungkin hyung bisa memeriksanya dikamar?" Lanjutnya

" Eh? Ne"

Yunho pun berjalan menjauhi mereka, dia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan para temannya berkumpul sembari bergosip.

" Yang ku dengar tadi tidak salahkan?" Tanya Changmin

" Yang mana?" Sungmin bertanya balik

" Tadi Yunho hyung… ng… Mendesah bukan?"

**BLUSH**

Wajah para uke itu merona seketika. Ya, Junsu dan Sungmin mendnegar suara itu. Mereka merasa memang tadi mendengar Yunho mendesah setelah Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya diatas kesejatian Yunho.

" Lalu, apa itu ciuman pertama Joongie?" Tanya Sungmin

" Ng… Ne… Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Changmin

" Omona! Beruntungnya Joongie… Bisa berciuman dengan orang yang disukainya!" pekik Sungmin

" Ne, aku harap namja cupu itu tidak merusak suasananya" Ucap Changmin dengan datar

**PLAKK**

Dengan kasar Junsu memukul lengan Changmin.

" Ya Bebek! Kenapa memukulku?" Protes Changmin

" Mana mungkin Yunho hyung menghancurkan suasana! Dia pasti sedang membicarakan hal romantis disana bersama Joongie hyung!" Ucap Junsu

" Yakin sekali?"

" Ne! Aku yakin"

" Aku rasa tidak"

" YA!"

" Tidak!"

" Aish kalian berisik sekali! Bagaimana kalau kita menguping saja?"

Changmin, Junsu dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara, baru saja Kyuhyun mencetuskan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Dengan senyum mengembang keempat namja itu berjalan mengendap - endap menutu pintu kamar Yunho dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua namja berstatus seme dan uke itu.

Jja… Sementara itu didalam kamar, terlihat Yunho yang duduk dipinggir ranjang, tubuhnya menghadap kea rah Jaejoong yang bersembunyi didalam selimut.

Keduanya terdiam, terutama Jaejoong yang tadi mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan mendengar derit tempat tidur yang menandakan seseorang tengah berada disana.

" Ngg.. Jo-joongie ah"

" …."

Joongie masih tidak menjawab panggilan Yunho, didalam selimut itu dia masih menetralkan detak jantungnya dan sedang mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah parah.

" Joongie…"

" N-ne…"

Akhirnya jaejoong menjawab Yunho walaupun dia sendiri masih belum bisa mengatasi denyut jantungnya yang menggila.

" Kau… baik - baik saja?"

"…."

" Mak-maksduku apa kau terluka? Kau tadi terjatuh bukan?"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong yang sudah mulai normal itu kembali merona mengingat insiden tadi. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana mata Yunho memandangnya saat bibir mereka saling bertautan.

" Apa kau terluka?"

" An-aniya…"

" Jangan seperti ini kumohon… Katakan jika kau terluka atau kau marah padaku?"

**SRETT**

Jaejoong membuka selimutnya dan duduk menghadap Yunho dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah.

" Aniya, Joongie tiak marah pada Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong yakin

Dia memperhatikan Yunho yang memandangnya sendu dan mata berkaca - kaca dibalik kacamata tebalnya itu. Ugghh… Dilihat seperti ini Yunho terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan! Pandangan Jaejoong kemudian turun menuju bibir Yunho dan dia kembali berblushing ria. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu yang melanda dirinya.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada melembut

" Yun… Soal ciuman tadi…"

" Ciuman?" Yunho memutar otaknya kembali. Ah! Dia ingat tadi dia dan Jaejoong jatuh dan bibir mereka bersentuhan! " Oh! Gwaenchana Joongie"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang bingung Yunho, gwaenchana?

" Baekhyunie, Chanyeolie, Boram, Hye Kyung dan penghuni panti lain juga sering menciumku" ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar

Namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang menunjukkan ekspresi cengonya. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan dia melakukannya dengan orang yang dia sukai! Hey, Itu hal mendebarkan yang pernah dia lakukan sampai saat ini!

" Para suster juga" Lanjut Yunho sembari melanjutkan senyum polosnya tanpa tahu kata - katanya melukai hati jaejoong

" Ap-apa mereka sering menciummu di bibir?"

" Hmm? Baekhyunie dan Boram melakukannya jika aku berkunjung. Sedangkan para suster menciumku dipipi"

" Tapi… Itu ciuman pertamaku" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian menatap sendu Yunho yang ada didepannya

**DEG**

Jantung Yunho berdetak kacau saat ini, dia tidak suka melihat wajah muram yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong.

" E-eh… Mi-mian… Aku tidak tahu"

" Ne…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sekali dia tidak bersemangat

" Mereka menciumku karena mereka keluargaku Joongie"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho.. keluarga? Jika diingat - ingat, eomma dan appanya juga sering menciumnya bahkan eommanya dulu menciumnya dibibir. Dia juga sering mencium **paksa** Changmin dipipinya.

Yunho hanya memiliki keluarga dipanti ini, sehingga keluarganya yah… hanya penghuni panti ini. Jadi wajar jika keluarga saling menicum dipipi bukan?

Berarti orang selain keluarga yang dicium oleh Yunho dirinya bukan? Seketika rasa kecewa Jaejoong luntur memikirkan hal itu.

" Yunie ah… Apa kau melupakanku?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Maksudmu?" Yunho bertanya balik sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya

" Yunie lupa pernah menolong Joongie?"

" Menolong? Kapan?"

" Yunie ingat saat itu Yunie menolong seseorang dari cat yang tumpah?"

Yunho memandang bingung Jaejoong kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian matanya berkedip - kedip lucu. Tak lama dia membulatkan matanya.

" Kau orang yang ku tolong?" Tanya Yunho antusias

" Ne, Yunie lupa wajah Joongie?"

" Mi-mian… Aku kira yang aku tolong itu yeoja…"

" Mwo? Yeoja?"

" Habis dia terlihat bersinar dan can… tik?" Jawab Yunho ragu

**BLUSH**

Kembali rona merah itu merambati pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang malu menunduk kemudian meruntuki kebodohannya yang senang sekali gugup jika didepan Yunho.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia mengingat ucapan adiknya sehari sebelum pergi kepanti menemani Yunho.

' _Noona ya… Kau harus bertindak cepat sebelum Yuniemu direbut orang lain. Kau tidak mau bukan?,_

_' Tentu tidak Minnie! Yunnie hanya milik Joongie'_

_' Nyatakan perasaanmu! Tunjukkan kau benar - benar menyukainya!'_

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap dalam Yunho yang ada didepannya. Menyatakan perasaannya? Mungkin ini saatnya. Yah… walau mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mereka namun Jaejoong ingin tahu bahwa dia sudah menyukai Yunho sejak menolongnya.

" Yunie…" Panggil Jaejoong pelan

" Ne?"

" Joongie… Ugghh.." Jaejoong menghela nafanya sejenak " JoongiemenyukaiYunie" ucapnya dengan cepat

" Ne?" Tanya Yunho bingung, dia tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong

" Joongie.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Menyukai Yunie" Lanjutnya dengan wajah merah padam

" Eh?"

Jaejoong mendoangakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

" Aku juga menyukai Joongie"

" Ji-jinjja?"

" Ne! Aku menyukaimu, Junsu, Sungmin, Changmin dan temanmu yang satu lagi, Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat baik. Kau juga"

Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya lebar - lebar. _'Menyukai'_ yang dimaksud Jaejoong disalah artikan oleh Yunho. Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak menggunakan kata itu!

" Aniyo Yun… Maksudnya Joongie…"

" Uh?" Yunho menatap bingung Jaejoong

" Joongie menci…"

**BRAAKKK**

Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati keempat temannya ditambah suster Ahra jatuh bertumpukkan.

" Y-ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Pekik Jaejoong

" Eh, Mianhae" Suster Ahra bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong

" Heheheh… Anu noona… Itu.. Kami… Ka-kami…"

" Ya! Bicara yang jelas" Bentak Jaejoong kesal

**GLUP**

Changmin dan yang lain menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, mereka tidak ingin ketahuan menguping dan berakhir dibanting oleh namja berstatus uke sabuk hitam taekwondo itu.

" Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa acara terakhir akan dimulai hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa mereka

" Sudah mau mulai?" Tanya Yunho

" N-ne Yunho hyung! Anak - anak panti sudah menunggu diruang tengah. Kita harus bergegas agar tidak kemalaman di jalan bukan?" Ucap Junsu

" Oh ne, kajja Joongie" Ajak Yunho

" Ne" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada lemahnya

Jaejoong pun bangkit mengikuti Yunho berjalan keluar kamar. Yunho berjalan bersama suster Ahra didepan dan Changmin berjalan bersama Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk dipaling belakang.

**GREPP**

Changmin menautkan jari - jarinya pada jari jemari Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Changmin tengah tersenyum padanya.

" Mianhae" Ucap Changmin pelan

" Ne…"

Sekilas Yunho menolehd an melihat Changmin bergandengan tangan dengan Jaejoong. Dadanya sedikit berdenyut aneh, dia tidak terlalu menyukai adegan skinship yang dilakukan Changmin dengan jaejoong.

Acara terakhir sebelum mereka pulang ke Seoul adalah acara pertunjukkan. Anak - anak panti itu sengaja mengadakannya secara mendadak sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Jaejoong dan yang lainnya karena sudah memberikan macam - macam untuk mereka.

.

.

" Eonnieee~~~ Main ke sini lagi ya!" Boram memeluk erat Jaejoong yang tengah berlutut didepannya

Mereka sudah berada di depan panti, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan sepertinya mereka akan kemalaman.

" Pasri Boram ah... Tapi oppa akan datang jika Boram mau memanggil oppa dengan oppa bukan eonnie" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aniya! Aku kan sudah bilang, kami dilarang untuk berbohong! Eonnie cantik! Makanya kami memanggil eonnie..."

" Huh" Jaehoong mencebilkan bibirnya diiring tawa dari teman - temannya

Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dan berdiri didepan suster Ahra. Yeoja yang sudah merawat Yunho sejak Yunho kecil.

" Lain kali mampirlah" ucap suster Ahra pada Jaejoong

" Pasti" ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya" Bisik suster Ahra

**BLUSH**

" Go-gomawo suster" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kemudian memasuki mobilnya

Kali ini, Jaejoong ikut dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dia duduk bersama Kyuhyun dikursi belakang. Sedangkan Changmin duduk disamping sang supir.

Dimobil satu lagi Junsu, Sungmin dan Yunho duduk bersama. Sungmin yang duduk disamping supir dan Yunho serta Junsu duduk dikursi penumpang.

.

**- Mobil Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun -**

.

" Noona masih harus berusaha lebih" Ucap Changmin membuat Jaejoong memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun

" Hah… Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa Yunie tidak menyadari feromon kuat milik Joongie" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

" Yunho hyung berbeda, Joongie hyung harus agresif"

" Joongie juga sudah agresif! Tapi tadi saat Joongie ingin menyatakan cinta kalian muncul!"

" Heheheh Mianhae noona" Ucap Changmin kemudian menggaruk pipinya

" Huh! Ya sudah Joongie cari lain waktu saja! Hooaammm" Jaejoong menguap dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya

" Akhirnya dia tidur juga" Ucap Changmin

" Ne" Kyuhyun tengah fokus memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela

" Kyunie otte?"

" Apanya?"

" Itu…"

" Aku tidak bisa mendekati seseorang yang menyukai orang lain Cwang" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mendesah pelan

" Menyukai orang lain?"

" Kau bodoh atau idiot? Sudah jelas dia mendekatimu dan kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku?"

" Ck…" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal " Tidak usah sok bodoh!"

" Berarti kau harus lebih berusaha Kyunie ah"

" Susah Cwang, sudah berapa kali aku mencoba mendekati seseorang yang menyukaimu namun gagal karena mereka malah bilang aku cemburu karena kau berdekatan dengan orang lain, mereka selalu menuduhku sebagai ukemu!"

" Itu karena wajah ukemu saat didekatku!"

" Ck, ini akan susah Cwang"

" Playboy sepertimu mengaku gagal eoh?"

" Aish!"

" Bukankah kau jarang mendapatkan mangsa polos seperti itu?"

" Iya sih, aku usahakan deh. Aku juga lumayan tertarik padanya" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya

" Saranghae Baby Kyunie" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Menjijikkan! Aku bukan uke pabbo!"

" Aish! Ayooo~~ Balas ucapanku~~~" rengek Changmin membuat sang supir hanya bisa menahan tawanya " Ya! Shin ahjusshi tertawa saja tidak usah ditahan!"

" Mianhae tuan"

" Huh…" Changmin yang kesal menekuk wajahnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya

" Nado… Nado saranghae Cwang! Kau sahabat terbaikku, aku senang bisa mendapatkan sahabat sepertimu" Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya

" Hehehehe… Gomawo Kyunie. Kau juga sahabat yang paling aku sayang"

" Ne…"

Dan biarkanlah mereka sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa lalunya… sedangkan Jaejoong tengah asyik bermimpi pergi tamasya dengan Yunho.

.

**- Mobil Yunho, Junsu dan Sungmin -**

.

" Hyung ah… " Panggil Junsu

" Ne Suie?" Tanya Yunho

" Bagaimana… ng… Kalau… Joongie hyung… menyukai hyung?"

" Menyukai? Aku juga menyukainya sama seperti aku menyukaimu dan para penghuni panti"

**GUBRAK**

Junsu dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala Yunho agar sadar apa maksud _'menyukai'_ itu.

" Kalau misal.. Hmm… Joongie hyung menyayangi hyung otte?"

" Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyayangi hyung? Baguskan, berarti keluarga hyung bertambah. Kata suster Ahra bukankah kita harus menyayangi sesama walaupun mereka tidak berbuat baik pada kita?"

**JDEERRRR!**

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang speechless namja cupu disampingnya ini, begitu juga Sungmin yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dari kursi depan.

" Ya sudahlah hyung, terserahmu saja" Ucap Junsu akhirnya pasrah

" Hum!" Yunho mengangguk semangat kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan diluar mobil

Yah, sepertinya usaha Jaejoong untuk mendekati Yunho akan masih sangat panjang. Atau tidak?

.

.

.

Mereka sampai ke rumha hampir tengah malam dan Jaejoong langsung memutuskan untuk langsung beranjak kedalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

" Lihhaattt~~ Joongie menggemaskan kok" Jaejoong memandangi kaca diatas wastafel kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya " Lalu kenapa Yunie tidak bisa melihat Joongie yang tampan dannimut ini?"

Jaejoong memegang bibirnya mencoba berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya besok. Bukankah Changmin dan Kyuhyun bilang dia harus lebih agresif? Jaejoong mengelus bibirnya perlahan sampai...

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong mengingat kembali bagaimana bibir lembut Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan bibir Yunho yang sempat bergerak menjepit bibirnya.

" Ngghh..."

Kemudian dia mengingat bagaimana suara lenguhan Yunho menyapa telinganya saat dia tidak sengaja menekan bagian intim milik Yunho. Suara Yunho sungguh terdengar sangat seksi ditelinganya, apa lagi dia sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yunho saat milik mereka bergesekkan, sungguh...

" Ugghhh..."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya. Dia menatap kaget bagian bawahnya yang menggembung. Saat ini dia hanya menggunakan boksernya.

" Omo! Joongie junior waeyo?"

Ck... Dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia tengah terangsang dengan khayalannya barusan.

" Otte? Tidak mau kembali ke ukuran semula! Joongie harus apa?!"

Jaejoong mencoba memegang miliknya itu dan mengelusnya, membuat dia merasakan rasa yang belum pernah diterimanya dan dia menyukai itu. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu, miliknya makin membesar dan itu membuatnya panik.

" Ottoke? Joongie malu jika Joongie junior seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa Joongie kesekolah seperti ini? Ottokeh?"

Jaejoong memandang panik miliknya yang masih menggembung dibalik celananya. Dia kebingungan sekarang.

" Apa Joongie harus bilang sama eomma? Ngg..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Aniya aniya, eomma sudah tidur! Eoh! Minnie!"

Jaejoong segera keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah yang sulit mengingat bagian bawahnya yang masih membengkak itu kemudian duduk ditempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

**Tuuutt... Ttuuuutt...**

Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar menunggu Changmin mengangkat sambungannya, dia terus menggeliat mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya walaupun gagal.

" Yeobosseo..." Changmin menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada lemah, sepertinya dia sudah tidur tadi

" Minnie! Otte?! Joongie membengkak!"

" Ada apa noona...?"

" Bengkak! Itu Joongie bengkak!"

" Itu?" Sepertinya Changmin mulai membuka matanya dan mencoba fokus pendengarannya

" Ne! Itu Joongie bengkak"

" Apa sih yang hyung maksud?" Tanya Changmin tidak mengerti

" Itu!"

" Apa?!" Changmin yang kesal menaikkan nada biacaranya

" Itu!" Jaejoong kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian menatap chang - chang, boneka gajahnya "Be-belalai!"

" Bela... Lai? Bukankah chang - chang boneka? Bagaimana bisa membengkak?"

**Twitch!**

Jaejoong kesal sekarang, nafasnya mulai memburu dan siap memakin adiknya.

" Belalai Joongie pabbo! Dasar saeng bodoh! Joongie junior bengkak dan tidak bisa kembali seperti semua! Joongie sudah coba mengelusnya agar tidur tapi malah membesar! Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan idiot!"

" Mwo?"

Changmin yang ada disebrang sambungan mengangakan mulutnya. Belalai? Joongie junior? Bengkak? Seketika Changmin tertawa terbahak - bahak mendengarnya.

" Ya pabbo! Kenapa tertawa!"

" Hahahahaha, noona lucu!"

" Otte Min?! Tolong Joongie, ini sungguh menyakitkan!" Panik Jaejoong

" Aigo... Dengarkan aku! Memangnya kau memikirkan apa sampai seperti itu?"

" Nghh.. Joongie mengingat ciuman Joongie dengan Yunie dan suara Yunie saat bagian bawah kami bergesekkan?"

" Hahahahahah! Aigo! Hahahahahah!"

" Ya!"

" Mi-mian... Hahahahahha... Noona yah..."

" N-ne?"

" Terus saja elus juniormu itu"

" Tapi dia makin membesar!"

" Lakukan saja, dan bayangkan terus wajah cupu Yunie mu itu! Lakukan dikamar mandi ne? Aku tidak mau eomma marah karena jika kau melakukannya di kamar, maka kamar noona akan kotor"

" Kotor?"

" Ne... Sana cepat! Dan... Agar cepat kembali seperti semula... Ng... Noona..."

Changmin membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Jaejoong tercengang, bagaimana bisa adiknya tahu banyak soal ini semua?

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dengan kaki mengangkang lebar. Dia mengunci kamar mandi itu, walaupun kamar mandi itu di dalam kamarnya dia tetap menjaga privasinya. Kemudian dia berdiri dibawah shower dan menyalakannya setelah membuka seluruh pakaian dan boksernya.

" Ugghh... Otte?"

Jaejoong perlahan melangkah kedalam guyuran air itu. Dia merasa dingin namun mencoba bertahan. Kemudian kembali membayangkan wajah Yunhonya. Wajah Yunho yang sangat tampan saat tengah tidur di panti asuhan.

" Mmhhmm.. Yunie..."

Tangan Jaejoong mulai merambat turun dan mengelus pelan miliknya. Dia mendesis hebat membayangkan semua itu dilakukan oleh tangan Yunho.

" Aahh~~"

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat menyadari suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tadi sungguh merasa nikmat saat memainkan juniornya, dan Jaejoong menyukai hal itu!

Dia kemudian memajumundurkan tangannya dengan pelan, mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah dan terus saja menyebutkan nama Yunho.

" Yun... Ahh... Yunie... Terusshhh... Uugghhh..."

Tangan kiri Jaejoong yang menganggur mencoba menjamah dadanya yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu. Dia mengusapnya kemudian menyentuh niplenya yang sudah tegang itu.

" Ahhh, aahhh!"

Rasa nikmat yang dia peroleh terasa menjadi - jadi. Dia mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat kenikmatan yang dia rasa semakin memuncak.

" Yuunniiieehhh... Aahhh... Aahh..."

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu membendung diujung juniornya. Dia mencoba mengelus lubang pada ujung juniornya dengan tangan tetap memajumundurkannya. Dia merasa terbang dan saat matanya terbuka, pandangannya mengabur.

Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari miliknya itu dan Jaejoong makin mempercepat gerakannya sampai rasa itu makin membuncah.

" AAAHHH! YYUUUNNIIEEHHH... Ahhh!" Joongie memekik kencang saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari lubang juniornya, tangannya dengan erat menekan niple yang sangat tegang itu

Tiba - tiba setelah mengeluarkan sesuatu itu Jaejoong merasa lemas dan dia bersandar pada dinding keramik berwarna merah muda itu. Dia menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

" Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Jaejoong terengah, kemudian perlahan tubuhnya terperosot hingga dia duduk pada lantai kamar mandinya dengan air shower masih membasahi tubuhnya. Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya dan memandang tubuh bagian selatannya.

" Hah... Jadi begini agar kau hah... kembali seperti semula? Hah... Joongie lelah... Hah..."

Jaejoong yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya perlahan berdiri dan menatap dinding kamar mandi itu. Dia melihat aliran cairan putih pekat menempel pada dinding itu.

" Tunggu! Joongie tadi bersandar disana, jangan bilang kalau cairan itu menempel pada punggung Joongie?!"

Jaejoong dengan rempongnya berjalan menuju kaca yang ada dikamar mandi, dia menghadapkan punggungnya kearah kaca dan mencoba melihat punggung itu.

" Tuh kan kena... Tapi itu apa ya? Kok sama seperti saat Joongie mimpi..."

**BLUSH**

" Astaga! Kenapa jadi ingat itu lagi?! Ini sudah malam dan besok Joongie sekolah! Jadi lebih baik Joongie cepat tidur!" Jaejoong menepuk kedua pipinya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan mandinya dan segera bergeges menuju kamarnya untuk tidur

.

Sementara itu dikamar Changmin, setelah menutup sambungan telepon dari hyungnya. Changmin berdecak sebal.

" Mimpi aku berkencan terganggu deh! Haahh!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian membaringkan kembali tubuhnya " Jajangmyun, bulgogi, deobokki, bibimbab tunggu aku baby! Jangan selingkuh..."

Perlahan Changmin memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur namun tak lama dia terkekeh dengan mata tertutup mengingat sesuatu.

" Ck... '_Self Service_' saja tidak bisa, bilang ingin jadi seme? Ck... Tidak tahu diri. Takdir uke saja belagu ingin jadi seme" Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap pergi ke alam mimpi untuk menemui para kekasih yang tadi sudah disebutkannya

.

Sementara itu dikamar Yunho...

" Hatcchii! aigoo... Kenapa aku bersin terus?"

Yunho menempelkan tangannya pada keningnya.

" Tidak panas? Hacchii! Hachhii! Ada apa ini? Hacchii!"

Kasian sekali Jung satu ini...

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya setelah dia merasa tidak bersin - bersin lagi. Kemudian perlahan tangannya menyentuh bibir yang tapi siang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir Jaejoong.

" Bi-bibirnya lembut... Ugghh..." Yunho tiba - tiba merasa panas

Dia mebgibas - ibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya berharap panas itu akan berkurang. Dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang. Juga saat mulutnya dengan kurang ajar mengeluarkan suara aneh.

" Omo! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Besok sekolah! Aku harus tidur!"

Akhirnya Yunho pun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya dan tertidur. Ck... Polos banget Yunhonya!

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan riang menuju kelasnya diantar oleh sang adik. Sesekali Jaejoong mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan soal tadi malam pada adiknya yang trnyata tahu lebih banyak soal seperti itu.

" Aku jemput jam istirahag nanti hyung" Ucap Changmin saat mereka tiba didepan kelas Jaejoong

" Hum! Gomawo untuk tadi malam Minnie!"

" Ne!"

Changmin tersenyum sebelum dia akhirnya pergi dari sana dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum berkembang.

" Ne saenim!"

" Eoh? Aku mendengar suara bebek" Ucap Changmin, dia menghentikan langkahnya

Changmin menoleh dan mendapati Junsu keluar dari ruang guru. Dengan iseng Changmin mendekat dan berjalan dibelakang Junsu yang sedang bersenandung senang. Niatnya, Changmin akan mengagetkan bebek ups... Junsu.

**Hana**

**Dul**

**S...**

" Hahahaa... Aku senang sekali bisa menyerahkan bekal makan siang untuk Park saenim. Hahahaha..."

**Tap**

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung Junsu yang terbilang kecil itu. Terbesit rasa tidak suka saat Junsu berkata seperti itu. Namun seketika Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

" Wae? Kenapa harus tidak suka?" Kembali Changmin terdiam sembari memasang mode berpikirannya " Aniya… Tidak mungkin…" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras

" Whooaa… Changmin ah!"

Changmin menoleh saat sesorang memanggilnya dengan sok akrab. Dia melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan name tag _'Victoria'._ Junsu yang belum jauh dari sana menoleh saat dia mendengar nama orang yang selalu menjahilinya dipanggil. Dia melihat Changmin tengah berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja.

" Nugu?"

" Ah! Changmin an! Aku Victoria. Ini aku bawakan coklat untukmu!"

Changmin mengambil coklat daritangan Victoria membuat yeoja itu tersenyum manis karena coklatnya diambil oleh Changmin.

" Noona ya… Jangan lakukan ini lagi, aku adik kelasmu bukan?"

" M-mwo?"

" Aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja yang lebih tua"

" Pfftt.." Beberapa orang yangmelihat langsung menahan tawanya termasuk juga Junsu

Dengan mudahnya Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari sana namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melihat Junsu yang sedang menahan tawanya.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan bebek!"

" Mwo? Aish!"

Junsu berbalik dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Changmin namun…

**GREEPP**

Dengan mudahnya Changmin mengejar dan merangkul pundak Junsu. Junsu langsung tersentak kaget dan mencoba memberontak namun gagal karena ternyata Changmin lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya dia membiarkan saja namja jangkung itu merangkul pundaknya sampai ke dalam kelas.

_" Kepada Ok Taecheon, Jay Park, Lee Junho, Hwang Changsung harap segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi panggilan untuk Ok Taecheon, Jay Park, Lee Junho, Hwang Changsung harap segera ke ruang kepala sekolah"_

Junsu melepaskan rangkulannya dari Changmin dan memandang Changmin.

" Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin heran

" Mereka yang sering membully Yunho hyung kan?"

" Lalu?"

" Apa… Joongie hyung melaporkan kejadian kemarin lusa?"

" Menurutmu?" Tanya Changmin kemudian menunjukkan senyumnya

**DEG**

Junsu merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya. Tiba – tiba saja berdetak kencang melihat senyum namja tinggi didepannya. Ada apa dengannya eoh?

" Dengar bebek, noonaku tak akan tinggal diam saat melihat orang yang dia sayang disakiti" Changmin mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terdengar tulus membuat Junsu tersenyum

Dia sangat senang akhirnya ada yang bisa menyayangi hyungnya ah… Bukan… Mencintainya tanpa memperdulikan fisik sang hyung.

.

.

Jaejoong sendiri setelah ditinggal oleh Changmin dia bergegas masuk dan menyapa semua teman – temannya.

Yunho mendongak saat mendengar teman sekelasnya menyapa Jaejoong. Baru kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca karena seseorang. Ada apa dengannya?

" Pagi Yunie"

" Pagi" Ucap Yunho kemudian kembali membaca bukunya

" Joongiiieee~~ pagi" Sapa Sungmin

" Pagi Sungminnie…"

" Ya! Joongie ah! Kau tahu? Akhir bulan ini Tohoshinki akan menggelas konsernya di Seoul! Kau suka mereka?"

" Jinjja?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar " Neomu neomu choaaaa~~~"

Jaejoong dan Sungmin akhirnya larut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Yunho yang terkadang mendengar pekikkan senang dari mereka ikut tersenyum. Padahal biasanya dia cuek saja pada keadaan sekitarnya.

" _Kepada Ok Taecheon, Jay Park, Lee Junho, Hwang Changsung harap segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi panggilan untuk Ok Taecheon, Jay Park, Lee Junho, Hwang Changsung harap segera ke ruang kepala sekolah"_

Sungmin tiba – tiba terdiam kemudian memandang Jaejoong dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Bukankah mereka sunbae yang membully Yunho?" Tanya Sungmin

Yunho menutup bukunya kemudian memandang Sungmin lalu mengangguk membenarkannya.

" Waeyo? OH! Apa kau jadi melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah?" Tanya Sungmin pada Jaejoong

" Hum" Jawab Jaejoong santai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

" Wae? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Kali ini Yunho yang bertanya pada Jaejoong

" Karena mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah melukaimu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi…"

" Joongie tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Sungminnie, Suie, Minnie dan juga Yunie. Joongie akan melindungi kalian semampu Joongie"

" Tapi… Bagaimana kalau mereka dikeluarkan?"

" Salah mereka kenapa membully orang lain? Itu kan salah mereka. Sudahlah, Yunie tidak usah memikirkannya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne Yun! Yang penting kau aman sekarang. Gomawo Joongie, akhirnya playboy cap kampung itu tidak akan menggodaku lagi!"

" Nugu?"

" Taecheon sunbae itu lho"

" Oh! Joongie ingat! Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, Jaejoong dan teman sekelasnya segera mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Namun Yunho melirik Jaejoong, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Waeyo Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat gelagat aneh namja disebelahnya

" Ng… Itu… Go-gomawo"

Jaejoong yang mednegarnya tersenyum sumringah kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan amat semangat. Tak lama guru Park datang dan mereka pun memulai pelajarannya.

' _Hihihihihi… Joongie pasti tadi keren sekali! Jo-joongie merasa sangaaattt keren saat mengucapkan Joongie tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Sungminnie, Suie, Minnie dan juga Yunie. Hihihihi… Yunie pasti akan jatuh hati pada Joongie! Kyaaa~~~~~'_ Rempong Jaejoong dalam hatinya

Dia sesekali melirik Yunho yang tengah serius pada buku yang terbilang tebal di depannya. Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat wajah serius yang ditampakkan oleh Yunho.

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong melupakan sesuatu, dia sebenarnya tidak merasa enak pada Yunho karena menggunakan otaknya untuk mengkhayalkan sesuatu kemarin malam. Tapi… Melihat wajah Yunho membuat rasa tidak enak itu menghilang dan berganti cengiran mesum. Aigo…

.

.

" Baiklah anak – anak! Jangan lupa tugas yang saenim berikan. Dan jangan lupa besok akan diadakan ulangan!" Ucap Park saenim mengakhiri acara mengajarnya

Jaejoong menguap lebar, dia sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran matematika karena hanya membuat dirinya mengantuk. Dan apa kata Park saenim tadi? Ulangan? Jaejoong sangat yakin nilainya tidak akan lebih dari tiga puluh.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sebelum Park saenim beranjak dari kelas, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi walaupun tidak setinggi Yunho.

" Ada apa Siwon ah?" Tanya Park saenim

" Mianhamnida kalau saya mengganggu" Ucap namja yang tadi dipanggil Siwon dengan sopan kemudian masuk dan membungkuk " Yunho ah, bisa ikut aku?" Tanyanya lagi

" Ne?" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja itu

" Ada yang harus kita bahas mengenai lomba sainsmu. Park saenim juga"

" Oh ne, hampir saja saenimn lupa. Kajja kita keruangan saenim. Kajja Yun" Ajak Park saenim

" Ne" Yunho mengiyakan kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya

Jaejoong memandang orang – orang itu dengan bingung dengan kening yang berkerut dan membiarkan Yunho melewatinya sampai…

" Yunie, makan siangnya bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muram, dia ingin makan siang bersama Yunie-nya!

Yunho menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong.

" Aku hanya sebentar, nanti aku temui di taman belakang"

Seketika wajah Jaejoong kembali bersinar dan tersenyum senang. Yunho pun membalas kilat dengan senyuman tipisnya kemudian mengikuti Park saenim keluar dari kelas. Semantara itu namja bernama Siwon itu menghampiri Sungmin.

" Wonniieee~~ kau masuk sekolah juga eoh?" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada manjanya

" Ne, aku sudah sembuh total dan bisa beraktifitas lagi"

" Makanya jangan sampai kelelahan lagi ne?"

Jaejoong berkedip memandang pemandangan didepannya. Sungmin mengenal namja yang tadi memanggul Yunho? Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah menatapnya.

" AH! Wonnie ah! Dia Joongie"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. Siwon menemukan sesosok namja cantik tengah memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Siwon cukup gugup juga berhadapan dengan makhluk Tuhan paling imut itu namun tak lama dia berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

" Choi Siwon imnida. Aku ketua siswa sekolah Dong Bang"

" Oh! Annyeong! Kim Jaejoong imnida, panggil Joongie sana ne"

" Ah ne" Siwon kembali mengembalikan pandangannya pada Sungmin " Aku akan keruang guru dan nanti temui aku dikantin ne?"

" Aniya! Aku dan Joongie akan makan di taman belakang. Kau ke sana saja ne?"

" Oh? Baiklah" Ucap Siwon kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu

Jaejoong dan Sungmin akhirnya berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah. Dia juga bertanya untuk apa Siwon memanggil Yunho.

" Biasa Joongie ah, pasti Yunho akan mengikuti perlombaan"

" Perlombaan?" Mata Jaejoong berbinar – binar mendengarnya

" Waeyo?"

" Apa aku bisa menonton perlombaan itu?"

" Ne, semua siswa sebenarnya diundang. Hanya saja, selama ini yang menghadiri perlombaan yang Yunho ikuti hanya Siwon, Park saenim, kepala sekolah, Suie dan keluarga Suie"

" Oh?"

Jaejoong memikirkan sesuatu. Dia akhirnya bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana Yunho lomba. Dia sudah membayangkan betapa kerennya Yunho yang tengah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Lalu jika menang Yunho akan menyampaikan pidato kemenangannya.

' _Piala kali ini saya persembahkan untuk seorang namja yang sudah mencuri hati saya sejak pertamakali melihatnya, Joongie… Saranghae…'_

**BLUSH**

Tak sanggup lagi Jaejoong membayangkannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah total, dia berharap Yunho akan mengatakan hal seperti itu jika menang lomba nanti.

" Joongie, waeyo? Wajahmu memerah"

" E-eh? An-aniya!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melangkah mendahului Sungmin menuju taman belakang sekolah

.

.

Junsu dan Changmin sudah sampai terlebih dahulu disana dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan Yunho. Junsu cukup lega mengetahui hyungnya ada bersama Park saenim, itu tandanya hyungnya tidak akan dibully.

Sambil menunggu, mereka memakan buah apel yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong. Dan lima belas menit kemudian Yunho datang bersama Siwon.

Dengan segera Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya agar Yunho bisa duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Siwon duduk disamping Changmin dan menatap Changmin dengan aneh.

" Kau anak baru juga?" Tanya Siwon

" Ne, Kim Changmin imnida. Adik dari Joongie noona"

" Oh… Mwo? Noona?" Ucap Siwon kaget

" Wonnie ah… Minnie senang sekali memanggil Joongie dengan noona. Habis dia cantik sih" Ucap Sungmin memberikan penjelasan

" Oh…" Siwon mengangguk – anguk mengerti " Ohya, tadi aku mengurusi sunbae kita. Taecheon sunbae dan anggotanya, kepala sekolah mendapatkan keluhan bahwa mereka melakukan pembullyan terhadap Yunho. Benar?" Lanjutnya

" Ne. Mereka membully Yunie!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat lalu menceritakan kejadian kemarin lusa, Sungmin dan Junsu pun ikut memberikan kesaksiannya

" OMO! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bisa jurus taekwondo!" Ucap Siwon dengan pandangan kagum

Yunho menurunkan kotak bekalnya dan melirik Siwon yang tengah berbicara nyaman dengan Jaejoong. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Dia mencoba memegang bagian itu dan merasakannya.

' _Aku tidak punya penyakit jantungkan?'_ Batinnya

" Yunie waeyo? Yunie sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh perhatian

" An-ani" Yunho melepaskan tangannya pada dadanya kemudian mengambil kotak bekalnya dan memakannya lagi

" Oh! Lalu Wonnie… ah! Bolehkan Joongie memanggil seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dan diangguki pelan oleh Siwon " Kenapa Joongie tidak pernah melihat Wonnie sejak Joongie masuk ke sekolah ini?"

" Aku terkena tifus sejak dua minggu lalu dan barusembuh"

" Oh… Lain kali jangan kelelahan ne?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh perhatian kemudian tersenyum manis

**BLUSH**

Siwon merasakan pipinya memanas saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong. Perlahan dia mengipasi pipinya dan memandang kearah lain.

Sedangkan namja disebelah Jaejoong sedang menggerutu tidak jelas saat Jaejoong memberi perhatiannya pada Siwon.

" Oh yaYunie!" Kali ini pandangan Jaejoong jatuh pada Yunho

" N-ne?" Tanya Yunho kemudian mencoba menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong

" Apa… " Jaejoong menunduk malu untuk mengatakan keinginannya

" Ne?"

" Apa… Joongie boleh datang keperlombaan Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh? Datang saja, lomba itu untuk umum kok. Kau bisa menontonnya" Jawab Yunho

" Lalu.. apa… Apa Joongie boleh mendukung Yunie?"

" Eh? Te-tentu saja"

" Baiklah! Joongie akan datang dan menjadi tim cheerleader untuk Yunie!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan senang

" Cheerleader?" Tanya Yunho dengan kerutan didahinya

" Ne! Joongie akan menyemangati Yunie dengan menari dipinggir lapangan dan melempar – lemparkan pom- pom" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya

Semenatara itu semua memandang Jaejoong dengan cengo. Cheerleader? Menari? Melempar – lempar pom – pom? Astaga….

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

TeBeCe?

Aigoo… Mianhae harus pendek ne? Harusnya ff ini udh update hari Jumat tapi karena kemalasan Cho... baru hari ini deh update :p

Cho lagi mandek ide, so pendek - pendek aje!

Ada yang mau jedotin kepala Yunho biar ga pabbo urusan kayak gini?

Oh! Apa Jaemma berlebihan atau agak lebay? Aigo… Mianhae ne kalo dia berlebihan gitu karena Cho sengaja bikin Jaemma kyk gono, abis di 2 ff Cho yg laen dia kan perannya lembut + dewasa, jadi yang di ff ini dibikin lebay dikit kkkk….

Terus soal alur, apa terlalu lambat? Cho cepatin kalo emank terlalu lambat... kkkk... ah! Rating Cho naek in biar aman! Soal na uri Jaemma udah mulai mesum - mesum ga jelas...

Oh! Cho lagi nulis lanjutan Now tapi setiap adegan sedih bang Mimin…. **DEMI APA** Cho malah ketawa ngakak bayangin bang Mimin, Mas KyuKyu, Uda Minho sama Akang Suho pake dress merah panjang terus nari Somethingnya Girl's Day di SM Town Seoul? Wkwkwkkwwkwk…

Bang Miminnya Cho cantiiikk~~~ Banget! Rambutnya sama kyk Cho.. Ah~~ Inget rambut jadi agak sedih karena rambut sepinggang Cho tinggal sebahu. Hiks… T,T

**.**

**Special Thanks :**

**NadiaDianR, joongmax, Rly. J. JaeKyu, gwanshim84, Boo Bear Love Chwang, jj, danatebh, kurorrryidiamond, farla23, Ai Rin Lee, Yunjae heart, Dennis Park, misschokyulate2, ditstysandra, min, vampireyunjae, Yuu si fujoshi, MaxMin, GOMCHI46, Naoi Sora, chipmunk, chkyumin, zehera iona, cho ri rin, akiramia44, Yjyjship, Vic89, alint2709, noona, xxx, rizqicassie, snow. drop. 1272, SinushYJS, birin. rin, Ditassi, littlecupcake noona, Anik0405, Izca RizcassieYJ, kim. wiwin. 9, yuu, narayejea, manize83, JonginDO, noon, merirah.1111, nidayjshero, aghaa, GuestYunjae, missy84, Apine Shim, para Guest, follower dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

**.**

Mian ga bisa blz ripiu kalian di chap ini, semoga chap depan Cho bisa blz ne?

See u next chap

Chuuuu~~~


End file.
